Untitled
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Miroku Takeuchi is a famous novelist who's never had trouble naming his work. The twists and turns in life are often the best story, and prove once again that life is forever Untitled. Alternate Canon MIRSAN!
1. FoxFire Books

This is the place?" Miroku asked himself as he stepped out from his car and walked up to the building with the sign that read Fox Fire Books. It was a little hole in the wall bookstore, where he'd expected a larger, more imposing chain store. Never once had he been to such a shabby looking place for a book signing. His people usually only set them up in very popular, large stores.

Miroku Takeuchi wrote romance novels. Not just any romance novels, the kind that they don't allow in high school libraries. His ex-wife Shima used to call them 'bodice rippers', while his high school acquaintances liked to dub them 'heaving bosom chap books'. He had too big a following for the public to call them anything but 'art'.

He shrugged, pushed the door open and was momentarily taken aback. What had seemed to be a small and shabby shop was in fact quite large and impressive on the inside, even by his standards. He pursed his lips slightly.

"Foxfire indeed," he muttered, glancing around. The aura of a fox youkai clung to the walls of the entire building making it a lot larger on the inside than on the outside. The transparent blue wisps were invisible to most, but not to him. The blood of monks ran through his veins, making him extra sensitive to the presence of demons, and their powers. These auras, or youki, were like fingerprints. Seeing as he was descended from not just any monk, but the legendary monk Miatsu, he could also detect the auras of humans, or reiki, if he so chose. It was a little more difficult, but nowhere near impossible. Reiki weren't as vivid as youki.

He could also block this ability if he so chose, which was a blessing because it gave him headaches sometimes.

These auras had colour and the hue and brightness of the colour varied by the power and rank of the demon and its ancestors. The brighter and more vivid, the more power, the deeper the shade, the lower the rank of power. Judging by the ultramarine hue of this youki, the kitsune in question was likely adolescent. Probably about one hundred to six hundred fifty years old.

"Mr. Takeuchi, I presume?" The voice was soft and came from behind him. He turned to face the thin, four-tailed fox demon. This youkai was the source of the ultramarine youki. It swirled around the boy who looked about sixteen to eighteen years old, many times before sliding down his tails and spreading across the room. For his age, the demon was rather strong.

"That's me," Miroku smiled and reached his hand out. The kitsune shook it enthusiastically.

"Great! I'm Shippo, the owner of Fox Fire. We won't actually be opening for about ten minutes, so I could show you around if you'd like."

"Lead on" Miroku agreed. Shippo grinned.

"Great, so follow me!" The kitsune spent the next ten minuted weaving through the bookshelves, giving what Miroku assumed to be the grand tour. He has to admit it was impressive. There were three main rooms of Fox Fire Books. Each was large and handsomely furnished.

Room one was the room with three cash registers, candy shelves, new releases and last months best seller. It didn't surprise him that the book on the best seller rack was his most recent book 'Shirtless in Seattle'. It was the reason he was here.  
>When they moved to the second room, the first thing he noticed was the rows of couches along two of the walls. There were coffee machines, pop machines and snack vending machines. Smooth jazz music played softly from CD players on tables at each end of each row of couches. He could see they were rigged with fox traps, to deter thieves. It was more a lounge than part of a bookstore.<p>

They continued onto the next room which was enormous, was jam packed with shelf upon shelf of books; new titles, old titles, used books, new books, every genre was represented. Some more than others, but not for lack of trying. Some even appeared to be hand-written. It was the biggest collection he'd seen in a long while.

"This last room," the russet haired youkai said, a hint of mystery in his voice. "Requires special permission to enter, but since you obviously have some control over reiki..."

"How did you know?" Miroku questioned. Shippo grinned.

"Anyone who can walk in here and not bat an eye at the size of the place, or these," he wiggled his tails playfully, "has to know what's what. Or at least have an inkling."

The door to the room in question was, to him, very obviously cloaked in fox magic. He assumed, that to the eyes of any other human it would appear to be just another section of bare wall. Shippo put a hand on the door, mumbling words that he couldn't hear, and turned the handle. The moment the door opened Miroku's mind was assaulted by an overwhelming mix of powers, both human and demon. It was so strong that his stomach did a flip, and his head started to ache. Then his eyes focused and his jaw dropped a bit.

This room had a lot fewer shelves and was about half the size of the last, but each book was cloaked in either strong yellow reiki or a assorted youki.

"What is this?" he wondered out loud, mystified.

"They're books handwritten by demons, half demons, and reiki using humans like yourself. More advanced than you are at this point, but still you have to begin somewhere."

"So, you're saying that these books are incantations and what-not?"

"Some of them are. Not all. They're teachings in general. How to control, develop and hone skills in youki or reiki mastery. Some are just history. They can only be read by those with spiritual powers, demonic powers, or a strong connection to either or. I've only let one human have access to this room in the last fifty years, and she has no control over reiki. She can feel youki and sense them to a degree, because she's had a lot of immersion in demon culture and company. I don't suspect she can or will ever master this skill, because it isn't in her blood."

Miroku paused and turned away from the captivating glow around the shelves Shippo's eyes were glued on him. He felt as if he were being sized up and squared his shoulders slightly.

"Why have you shown me?" he asked.

"It is in your blood. I have a source, who told me of your strong spiritual ancestry. If you choose to make use of this room, which I do offer to you, you may find some important information on your own background. Now come, the doors will be opening shortly, and your fans will be anxious."

Miroku turned his body so that he could no longer see the books, and suddenly had the weirdest feeling he was being watched. He looked back over his shoulder to see no-one there. He shook his head and followed the kitsune through the door.

They backtracked through the rest of the rooms to the first, where a table and chair awaited him, next to a stand holding copies of his book.

"If you need coffee or anything, just let me know," Shippo insisted and left him to go unlock the doors.

The amount of women who flooded in at the moment filled the room within minutes, and Miroku was in his element. He flirted, shook hands, allowed his picture to be taken, and signed copies of "Shirtless in Seattle" with peppy little messages. If he asked for something, it was there shortly. It was by far one of the best book signings he'd been to.

"Excuse me, could you sign a copy of this for my sister in law?" The only masculine voice he'd heard in hours asked. For some reason it sounded familiar. He looked up and the reason clicked into place.

He had been in his living room flicking through channels, when he'd stopped on a talk show. Normally he wouldn't have but the headline drew him in. He set the remote next to him and focused on the screen.

"We all know of Saiga" the host stated. "The author who's top-selling novels, such as 'A Humans Dream', 'Along the Way,' ans his newest 'Second Guess,' has become a household name over the last few years. His creative and ingenious writings leave nothing to be desired. Yet, he is a mystery who never talks to the public. Well, I haven\ news for you! We at the studio managed to convince Saiga to do his first interview!"

The sound of the applause was almost deafening even through the television. Then a tall teenager walked from backstage. He had his long chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail. There was a spattering of freckles over his nose and cheekbones, and he wore a t-shirt and jeans. This couldn't be Saiga. He'd been writing books since before Miroku was born! Books that Miroku would read while the other kids played four-square, soccer and basketball. He was the author who had inspired Miroku to become an author himself. This kid couldn't even be his own age. Still, he watched as the boy walked up to the host and smiled, shaking her hand.

"Saiga asked me to apologize to you," he said, "because he can't make it today." The audience booed.

"This is unfortunate. My audience has been looking forward to this interview." The host frowned. The young man nodded.

"Saiga realizes this, but his wife is nearing her due date and he can't bare to leave her side. She's having twins." The audience ceased their booing instantly and more than a few 'awws' escaped their lips instead.

"Oh, how wonderful!" The host chirped. "I hope you give him our heartfelt congratulations!" The boy smiled.

"Actually, we have him on the line, if you want to tell him yourself."

` "You work with Saiga" Miroku said quietly before taking the book. The young man in front of him groaned.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that. I don't want to get mobbed." His voice was amused but serious. "I'm Kohaku."

"Sorry", Miroku apologized, opening the cover of the book. "Who do I make this out to?"

"Rin."

'To the beautiful Rin, may your heart bloom as the flowers of a cherry blossom tree. Sweet and beautiful.' When he was finished writing he closed the book and passed it back.

"Thanks. She'll really appreciated it."

"No problem. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Miroku leaned in, so as not to be overheard.

"Why did Saiga send you for that interview?" His voice was quiet. "How did you manage to get a job with him? I heard it was almost impossible." The question earned him a strange look, but then Kohaku grinned.

"You're a fan."

"I am," Miroku admitted seriously, and nodded. Kohaku chuckled.  
>"I don't work for him," was his answer. "It was more of a family favour." Miroku raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Family favour?" he questioned. Kohaku chuckled once more.

"See you later, Mr. Takeuchi." With that he left, with Miroku staring after him in surprise.  
>It also left him something to think about for the next little while.<p> 


	2. Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:** Okay, so the prompt for this chapter is also Introduction. Chapters 1 and 2 were originally one chapter, but it felt too long. After this each chapter will be named after its prompt from the list.

I hope you enjoy the second chapter! :) P.S. I love reviews! This chapter is not beta'd.

**Uploaded:** January. 10, 2012

* * *

><p>Miroku stood up and stretched. It had been a long day so far. His rear was numb and his wrist was cramped. When he'd told Shippo this the kitsune had chuckled and suggested he take a break. The fans objected, but he smiled apologetically and stood up, promising to return soon. He then wandered off in search of a washroom. When he walked out of the room he began, with no particular objective in mind, he began to wander the store, only to come across a mystery.<p>

The first thing he noticed about her was the peculiar aura surrounding her. Not one, but three different youki floated about her, clinging to her hair, clothes and skin. He focused a little and detected a fourth aura. A yellow human reiki. Whoever this girl was, she was something to demons. Something important by the looks of it.

The first aura that jumped to the front of his mind was the most baffling. It was a soft pink hue, almost to the point of being white. Then Miroku remembered that he'd seen wisps of pink floating about the hidden room. It was the brightest youki he had ever seen, never mind that it was attached to a human. It made him wonder at it's pure form.

The next youki was a bright orange, signalling hanyou. It was a vivid aura for a half-demon, but not so impressive as the first. The third youki belonged to Shippo, telling him that she either often graced FoxFire with her presence or she knew its owner on a personal level. He closed off his chii, dimming out the auras until he had reduced himself almost to normal human sight. Yet, the pink youki still clung to his psyche.

The second thing he noticed was her amazing ass, which under normal circumstances would likely have been the first thing he had noticed, considering the state in which he'd come across her. She'd just bent down to pull something out of a box, giving him a perfect view. With a black pencil skirt, little closed-toe pumps, and an adorable blouse with ruffles peeking out from under a smart looking blazer she was a knockout.

As he approached she straightened up as if she'd heard him coming. She turned around, clutching what looked to be a copy of _Shirtless in Seattle_ to her chest.

Her face was just as beautiful as the rest of her. Her skin was rather pale, but her cheeks were pink with a healthy glow to them. Her lips were a gentle red and looked soft. There was a light dusting of hot pink shadow on her eyelids. Long, dark lashes rimmed big blue eyes. He found himself thinking it was odd, and realized he had half expected them to be as brown as his own for some reason. The verdict: she was one hundred percent his type.

He reached out and gently took the book from her hands, flipping open the cover and pulling out his pen.

'To the most captivating girl I've seen,' he found himself writing, finnishing it with his lazily scrawled signature. He smiled as he passed the book back to her. He could see the surprise in her beautiful eyes.

"No need to thank me" he insisted. "You're too gorgeous for me not to have signed it for you." The look of surprise became an incredulous one.

"You've just signed your own book," her voice was feminine but strong, and confident. Taking a step towards him, she thrust the book against his chest and walked away.

Miroku stared after her in confusion. That was not what was supposed to happen. He'd expected a laugh, or the other usual responses. Even a smile. He looked down at the book in his hands and blinked. This book, though the dust jacket was the exact same colour, was not _Shirtless in Seattle_. Instead of his own novel he was staring at the title _The Painted_.

_The Painted_ was the first book of a new series by Mr. T. Saiga. It was rumored to be a mystery novel. He had been anxiously awaiting it and it wasn't supposed to be out for another month. It shouldn't be here, though it definitely was in his hands.

Miroku walked into the front room and saw the Mystery Girl standing behind one of the three cash registers. She was helping an elderly lady pack a rather large book into a medium sized bag.

"May I assist you?" he asked pleasantly. THe two women turned their eyes on him. The older of the two looked quite happy about this suggestion, while the younger looked rather annoyed. Ignoring the less appreciative look, he picked up the book and easily slid it into the bag. "I've had a lot of experience trying to fit big things into smaller spaces, myself."

"Thank you, young man!" The lady reached out and grabbed her bag, leaving bfore he could offer to carry it for her. He shrugged and turned back to the counter only to see his Mystery Girl walking away.

"Wait!" He followed her and grabbed a hold of her wrist. She whirled around.

"What gives you the right to touch me?" she snapped and he automatically let go.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you a question." He held up the book in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"From the publisher and T. Saiga."

"I meant, why do you have it already? I know for a fact that it's not due to be out for five weeks!"

"Seeing as you hold it in your hands, I assumed you deduced that we got it early" she commented. "As a matter of fact, we recieve all of Saiga's books ahead of schedule."

"Really?" He felt his inner fanboy jump up and down in excitement. "How early?"

"Anywhere between a month to three, usually. Now if you will excuse me Mr. Takeuchi, I need to get back to work." With that she walked away. If he said that he didn't watch her hips sway slightly from side to side as she walked he would be lying.

"Is that all for you?' Mirkou, who was lost in thought, jumped at the masculine voice he heard from just behind him. He turned to see a hanyou with long hair the color of freshly polished silver and two dog dog ears atop his head. Instinctually his _'second sight'_ turned itself back on full force. This youki was the bright orange he'd seen surrounding his Mystery Girl. It told him much.

In the case of hanyous, they really had two aura's. Each would have a reiki, directly received from their human parent, and a youki passed down from their demon lineage. These two aura's were so closely intertwined that they appeared to be one. The brightness told him the strength of the half demon's parents.

A bright red accounted for the demon parent, and by the reading of it's waves he could tell that it was most likely the father. The bright yellow that danced around the strong red told him that this hanyous mother had quite the strong spirit. When read together he could see the pride and strength of the person in front of him.

It made him wonder even more about the mystery book woman. How did she have strong enough connections to have these youki imprinted onto herself? Who was she to be so far out of the norm and so close to a world where few were permitted to enter? Of the few who _were _brought into demon company, not many stayed.

"If you're not done can you let others to the front of the line? It's kind of busy?" The hanyou grinned at him over the counter.

"Oh," Miroku cleared his throat, "I'm done, sorry." He handed his new book over to the clerk. "How much do I owe you?" The hanyou turned the book over as if looking for a price, then looked up.

"Hey Shippo, how much for the new book by Saiga?" he called across the room.

"Twenty five dollars InuYasha, and please stop yelling. We have a computer for a reason. Scan in the barcode next time like you're supposed to." The kitsune's voice was amused bordering on annoyed.

"It takes too long and it's all complicated. I'd rather ask you. You know where everything is and everything we've got in the computer anyways." As InuYasha punched the total into the old register, Miroku noticed Shippo shake his head. He chuckled and turned back to the hanyou, handing him the sufficient amount of money.

"Thanks, see you next time Miroku."

As he returned to his seat, Miroku wondered if everyone knew his name. Lately that sure seemed to be the case. They often also seemed to know more about him than should have been public knowledge. He chalked it up the reporters and Shima, but it was still quite unsettling.

It was only an hour or so more before there was an announcement on the loudspeaker informing the customers that the store would be closing in five minutes. Once the customers all had left and the doors were locked Shippo came to collect him.

As they walked through the building to the staff entrance, Miroku found himself drawn to the blue glowing door of the hidden room. His eyes sought it out as they walked passed. It was calling to him.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer from earlier" he told the kitsune as he was about to leave. Shippo smiled and twitched his tails.

"I thought you might. When can we expect you back?" Miroku thought for a moment.

"Next week?"

"I'll be here."


	3. Love

**Author's Note:** I realize that these chapters have been rather close together and I hope that is to your liking. :) I've been on a roll. So The prompt for this chapter is the same as it's title, and that is how it will be from this time forward. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yet again, this chapter is un-beta'd.

**Ps.)** Please Review! It's good for your health!

**Uploaded:** January. 16, 2012

* * *

><p>True to his word, Miroku was outside the door of FoxFire Books at nine o'clock in the morning the next Tuesday. Whatever fox magic surveilance Shippo had covering the building was impressive, because in a matter of minutes he was in the secret room. Once again he was almost entranced by the glow and the pull of the powerful books. He reached out to touch one of the blue glowing shelves, only to have his hand slapped away. Attached to the hand that had knocked his own away from the shelf was a demon with humongous eyes and a bright, almost fuscia youki.<p>

Miroku looked at Shippo with raised eyebrows.

"Totosai, this is Miroku," the demon introduced, his voice raised above normal levels. The old youkai turned his eyes from Miroku to Shippo and back again. Miroku had the familiar feeling of being watched.

"The one you told me about?" The old demons voice was rough with age but soft with wisdom.

"Yes, that one. He has my permission to be in here and read to learn what he will."

"So long as he follows the rules" Totosai replied, cleaning out his ear with his pinky finger. He cleared his throat and Shippo nodded.

"Of course." Shippo turned to Miroku, grinning. "Totosai will explain the rules to you. You'd be a fool to break them. I did once. The hair on my tails took almost a year to grow back." Miroku wondered at that, that is until the old demon let out a little cough and a small puff of smoke escaped his mouth.

"What are these rules?' he asked. Shippo slipped out of the room and Miroku heard the door shut as Totosai began to explain the guidelines to him.

"First, no liquids or foods near the documents. Second, no copying materials unless you have permission to do so. Third, removal of any of the books or scrolls from this room will be considered theft. This is not a library. Four, treat the things in the room with respect. Every book in here is unique to this room. You will not find another copy in the world. Some are even transcribed, for the originals were destroyed, and they were then written from memory."

"Who's memory?" Miroku was curious. "Yours?" Totosai shook his head, sending his short white ponytail bouncing.

"The memory of a demon greater, though much younger than I." Miroku thought about it and nodded. It made sense. "The last rule is, if Sango enters the room you may not disturb or bother her. If you do, she will tell me and you will be kicked out and denied admittance."

"Sango?"

"Yes. She is studying to become a human and demon relations officer. She comes here on most days to study. The girl is destined to be much help and do much for youkai and hanyou everywhere, and we won't tolerate you disrupting her research."

"So, take care of the books, they don't leave the room, and don't bother the studying girl. I think I've got it."

Totosai looked in to his eyes and Miroku stared back. The demon nodded, as if he were satisfied by something he'd seen, and slipped into a sitting pasition, legs crossed, on the floor. He leaned his back against the side of a bookshelf and closed his eyes, as if to meditate. Miroku took this as a cue that he may begin his reading and started to wander.

It didn't take him long to distinguish the obvious line of separation between the human books from the demon books. Each area held interest for him, but one thing piqued his curiosity. Near the back there was one shelf that contained books and scrolls that were cloaked in the residue of that blindingly pink youki that had surrounded his Mystery Girl. It was intruiguing, but starting with the basics seemed like the best idea, so he grabbed a book bound with some kind of leather in the isle with the marker that read _'history_.'

When he opened it the yellow glow intensified. He sat in a chair in the corner of the sitting portion of the room and began to read. The writing was not what he'd expected from a history book at all. It was riveting. He had heard of some of these things happening before, but hadn't quite believed. This book went back many years to the time when Monk Miatsu had lived. It spoke of youkai running rampant and slaughtering many people. It mentioned all of a manner of adventures that were had. He was so focused that he didn't even look up when the door opened. There was the sound of paper rustling and then footsteps became closer.

"Oh." The voice was feminine. "I'm sorry. There usually isn't anyone in here." Miroku looked up and was surprised.

"It's you!" They said in unison. One voice annoyed, the other pleased.

"That pompus vandal-"

"My Mystery Girl!" He pretended he didn't hear her comment. He was way too pleased that she'd remembered him to be offended. She remembered him. "_You're_ Sango?" The girl pushed her bangs out of her face with her fingertips and straightened her posture.

"Yes I am, and you're Miroku Takeuchi."

"Just Miroku is fine."

"Hmm" Sango raised a calculating eyebrow at him, and moved to a desk a few feet away from him and sat down. He watched for a moment as she set her documents down on the tabletop, then he turned back to his book. It was hard to keep from staring, and he allowed himself a few glances.

Today she was wearing flats. White hose covered her wonderful legs. A very professional looking black dress, with just the right amount of cleavage, hung to her knees and was tightened at her waist by a thin white belt. The outfit was completed with a warm looking, but fashionable black sweater. Every time he looked up she wore an expression of intense concentration. Sometimes her forehead was creased and her teeth worried her bottom lip. He was in the middle of making this observation when her eyes raised from her papers to meet his.

"Yes?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"What?"

"You've been watching me off and on since I came in. I don't feel like pretending like I didn't notice, so did you have something to say to me?"

"First, may I ask you if there is anything I could say that would bother you?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure there is, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see." There was a slight taunt in her voice that made his competitive side toss its head and growl.

"Cute."

"I try." Miroku enjoyed a laugh at that and leaned back in his chair. Sango's eyes slid back down to her notebook and she scribbled a few notes. As she read, this time he noticed that the expression in her eyes change, but still the concentration stayed. "You love to read." It was more a statement though he posed it as a question. She sighed and he could see annoyance begin to show.

"I love books, so reading comes naturally. Now, will you be quiet, Mr. Takeuchi? I'm writing a paper and it's worth thirty percent of my grade in demon history."

"Sorry, I'll get going then." He stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, and Sango?" he turned back to look at her just before leaving and said, "call me Miroku."


	4. Light

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! And so soon! I'm proud of myself! Hahaha! :)Reviews = appreciated!

Unbeta'd again. lol

**P.S) **I have a new story coming out soon! It is a Canon universe InuYasha story! It is called _To Walk a Mile in Their Shoes_. :) I hope you check it out!

**Updated:** Jan.19, 2012

* * *

><p>"Hey Miroku, are you looking for something?"<p>

Miroku peeked around the bookshelf he was perusing and smiled at Shippo. The kitsune was wearing a paint spattered apron and carrying a handful of paint brushes. He shifted his books in his arms.

"Not really. Just browsing for new, non-academic reading materials, mostly. I found this amazing author called Inari. She's apparently got eighteen books out so far. Listen to this; _it wasn't because I felt nothing, it was because I felt everything_." Shippo gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, she's pretty popular. I was trying to book her for a signing, but she's far too busy. What time did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes after you opened the door. I was going to do more 'historical reading' but this caught my eye." He held up the book titled _The one That got Away_. "I'm going there now. I wouldn't wanna attract a crowd." He tipped his blue ballcap, which covered the majority of his black hair, in the kitsunes direction and readjusted his sunglasses that had slipped slightly down his nose, exposing his brown eyes.

"You don't need to rush. Look around if you want."

"Alright, I just wouldn't want to be too late, you know?"

"To flirt with Sango?" Shippos voice was sly and teasing. Miroku smirked in response. The kitsunes tails flicked smoothly from side to side, trailing youki behind them. When he spoke again he sounded amused. " Watch your step Miroku. Sango is very serious about her schooling. If you come on too strong she may run off. Then again, at least you won't have to worry about her beating you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. See you later." Shippo walked away with a spring in his step. Miroku inexplicably felt as if he had just been made the butt of a joke that he didn't understand. He shook his head and walked from the sale shelf to the secret room.

"Hello again Sango," he said pleasantly, as he opened the door. Once the door was ajar it wasn't Sango he saw behind it. Instead Totosai met his gaze with disapproval, or what he thought may have been disapproval. It was hard to tell. "Sorry" he apologized and stepped around the ancient youkai to the studying area. "Hello again Sango." The girl looked up at him, and it may have just been his imagination but he thought that there may have been a hint of a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Mr. Takeuchi."

"Is it afternoon, really? And I told you to call me Miroku!"

"It's two minutes past twelve, therefore afternoon, and I'd rather not Mr. Takeuchi." Miroku let out a sigh.

"Fine then, sweetness." Big blue eyes blinked at him.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"Well you won't call me by my first name, and I don't know your last name so I had to make a choice. Sweetness, honey, babe; take your pick." Sango stared at him in disbelief, her blue blouse bringing out her eyes. She was leaning forward slightly and he took a minute to admire the view.

"That is rather inappropriate." His eyes raised from inspecting some of the finer seams of her clothing and met hers. Had she noticed? "Using endearments on someone you barely know." She answered and he shrugged and smiled. "Oh, and it's also rude to stare at my chest. Don't think I didn't notice." Miroku gave a sheepish grin.

"My apologies, but did you know that the Romans had three words for kisses? Basium, for kisses between acquaintances. Osculum for kisses between close friends. Lastly, suavium for kisses between lovers." That earned him the mightiest eye roll he'd ever witnessed. He grinned and took his seat across the room from her. He pulled out _The one That got Away_ and opened it to the first page.

The book was about a man who cared about no one. He had no tact or respect for others. Then he fell in love. She was everything to him. Then he lost her, and he couldn't even remember why. Halfway through the novel it changed points of view to the girls experience. She explained that their love had been strong and wonderful, but the boy didn't seem to have time for her. They got engaged, but he couldn't even spare the time to go over wedding plans together. Once a buisness man, always a business man. That's what happened.

Suddenly a shadow fell over his book. He turned his eyes to see Sango leaning over his shoulder. She was staring intently at the book and he watched her lips move slightly as she read.

"So this is what you like to read," she mused.

"Romance is one of the genres I find most stimulating, yes. Why?" Sango straightened up and took a step backwards as if just becoming aware of her proximity to him. She took the time to smoothe out a wrinkle in her skirt before continuing.

"The things an author does or experiences in life has an effect on their writing style. What they themselves read plays a part in how they write."

"Oh, really? Do you know many authors?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"If you meant personally, I wouldn't say many. I know a few." Her eyes unfocused for a moment and a pleasant smile graced her lips. He was slightly annoyed that it was not himself who had put that smile on her face. Whomever she had thought of she knew well and was fond of. Very much so.

"Sweetness, you are all that is light in this world all fit into one pretty little package." It had escaped his lips just as he'd thought it. He hadn't had the chance to stop himself. The look she gave him reaffirmed his deduction that she wasn't overly fond of him.

"It's almost closing time. Goodbye Mr. Takeuchi." She'd apparently packed up her books while he'd been absorbed in his book. She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Until next time, sweetness," he said as she walked away.


	5. Dark

**Author's Note: **I just have to say that I adore writing Miroku and Sango and I do not own InuYasha or nay of it's characters. This is un-beta'd.

**Updated:** January. 22, 2012

**Remember:** Reviewing is good for your health and it is also much appreciated!

* * *

><p>Miroku Takeuchi was a well known playboy. He'd been quoted as using the most numerable and inventive pick up lines. Contrary to poopular belief, it was an image created by his agent to make him fit in to more the badboy type role. Men acting like peacocks made them look like, well, cocks.<p>

In reality he found such behavior humiliating, and never had he willingly submitted himself to it. That is, until he met Sango.

As he walked into the secret room and saw her bent over trying to reach a book on the bottom most shelf. He attempted to keep his mouth closed. No such luck.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you had a tattoo," he mused, tilting his head to the side for a slightly better view. "Much less one there!" Sango's body stiffened and straightened. He watched with a grin as she pulled her shirt down to cover the tails on her lower back. She turned around and there was a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" She remarked. At his amused smirk, her expression became defiant. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and fixed her eyes on his. "Anyways, it's not what you think. It's too classy and non-stereotypical to be a tramp stamp." There was a slight pout to her lips which he found cute. "I don't know why everyone groups them all together , but I don't agree. Butterflies in that area are tramp stamps, as are tribal designs, wings, script and such things as those. Not everything." Miroku laughed and held his hands up in front of himself.

"No need to explain yourself any further, my dark haired goddess of literature, your secret is safe with me!" his words earned him a look he had yet to recieve. It was a cross between disapproval, amusement and an unbelieving look. He smiled in return and Sango shoook her head, turning her face away.

"You really are unbelievable." If Miroku wasn't mistaking he could hear the hint of a laugh in her voice. A small victory. He was about to offer a compliment of his own, when there was a rapping at the door. He looked to see who was there as it opened.

"Hey, sis," Kohaku said, then noticing Miroku and adding, "and Miroku. If I had known you would be here I would have brought extra coffee." The younger man placed a coffee cup on the table next to Sango. The smile he offered made the smattering of freckles on his face even more noticeable. "When are you here?"

"Mostly Tuesdays and Thursdays, except ont every single one," Sango chimed in before Miroku could open his mouth. His eyes turned from Sango to Kohaku.

The sister comment noted, he began to notice the family resemblance. The shade of hair. The similar underlying bone structure of their faces. Then he realized that, while Sango's eyes were blue, Kohaku's were a chocolate brown. It explained why he had at first been surprised to find that Sango's weren't. His subconscious mind had obviously noted what his conscious mind had not and had made the connection. He continued to observe their interaction.

"Only twice a week? Alright, I will bring you one next time. What do you take?"

"Nothing. I drink my coffee black" Miroku informed. He smiled at the fact that Kohaku was offering to bring _him _coffee. It was the first time in a long time that anyone had offered to bring him anything.

"One extra large black."

"I don't know how people can do that" Sango announced. Miroku tilted his head to the side quizzically, fixing his eyes on her.

"Do what?"

"Drink coffee black" she answered.

"Sango gets so much cream and sugar in hers that there's hardly any coffee at all" Kohaku joked.

"Oh, really?"

"You sound surprised" Sango remarked.

"I am. I just figured you to be the no nonsense, black coffee, wear a business suit to bed type. To find out that I am wrong is refreshing and rather endearing." Sango blushed again, albeit slightly, at the compliment. "It's also cute."

"You're ridiculous." She turned away, and began to organize her stuff. Kohaku chuckled. It was a very light chuckle that made one want to smile.

"I'd better get going" Kohaku addressed Miroku in gesture, and both of them by voice. "If I don't get back with Rin's coffee she will likely force me to go shopping with her." The younger man mocked a shudder and Miroku laughed.

"See you later Kohaku." Miroku nodded to the boy. Kohaku waved before departing the room.

Miroku sat back in his chair and relaxed, once again selecting a history book from a nearby shelf. He propped his left leg up on his right knee, using it as a platform to rest his book.

This book was more dry than the last and he found his mind wandering.

"Did you know that the word Utopia that we assign to a perfect place actually means 'nowhere' in ancient Greek?" He looked up.

Sango's expression was strange. He couldn't quite tell what she was thinking. Her lips pursed slightly before they spoke.

"Monk history makes you think of utopia?"

"Honestly, it makes me think of many things. Especially when it's this dry, " he admitted, looking down. He thought that he heard her laugh, but it could have just been wishful thinking. "I had hoped that this would be relatively painless, but it seems that reading some of these books will be the equivalent of pulling teeth."

"Some of the demon history can be just as bad, especially when you are just starting out" Sango sympathized. "It was a drastically different time and even the language isn't very similar. At times you can even put yourself in their shoes because they are so different. Eventually it gets easier to do."

He looked up to see her smiling at him. She took a sip of her coffee. She rotated it between her palms as if she were warming up her hands on the heat of the paper cup. They sat there in silence for minutes. How many, he didn't know, but it was pleasant.

"Well you've surprised me in a few ways yourself." Sango was the first to break the silence. "I must admit that I thought you were a shallow, idiotic, patronizing, pigheaded, chauvinist, but now I realize you're not." Even with the ending reassurance, that description still hurt, and it must have shown on his face because Sango's pretty lips formed a small 'o' before she continued to speak. When she did there was an apology in her voice. "I'm sorry about that. It was rude, but honest. Whenever I've seen you on television you are always flirting with women, or mentioned in some kind of scandal. Like I said, you have definitely proven them wrong, though you still are rather forward." She gave him a look and he knew that she was referring to how they'd met

" I did make a complete ass out of myself that time." He chuckled. " Alright, you are forgiven my mysterious goddess." Another look. "Hey, I told you that if you want me to stop giving you nicknames then you have to stop using my last name!"

"Keep dreaming, Takeuchi."


	6. Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:** Finally a Miroku/InuYasha bonding chapter! I love writing these. :) Hope you enjoy. Not beta'd.

Please review!

**Updated:** Feb. 5, 2012

* * *

><p>The first person whom Miroku ran into when he next arrived at FoxFire was the person he'd had the least opportunity to talk with so far. The hanyou was sitting in one of the luxurious chairs of the reading room, a cup of instant ramen in one hand, and chopsticks in the other. His long hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. His feet were propped up on the table, and his shoes were leaving marks on the wood that Shippo was sure to notice. Miroku had the sneaking suspicion that not much got past the shop owner.<p>

"Good morning," he offered and sat on a little padded stool about three feet to the left of the fore-mentioned table.

"Morning Miroku." InuYasha barely glanced his way and kept on slurping up large amounts of glistening noodles. "What brings you here so early? Don't you usually come in closer to ten or eleven?"

"You've noticed?"

"Well, yeah. I hear, and smell you the moment you walk through the door." The silver ears atop his head twitched as if proving a point.

"Ah, yes, you would have stronger senses, wouldn't you?" The question rhetorical question, so he continued. "If you don't mind me asking, just how strong _are _they?" InuYasha shrugged a shoulder and leaned back.

"Well my eyesight's nothing to bark about," he stated, "but you're wearing _Acqua De Gio_ cologne, and three kids just came into the store." He sniffed and those ears perked up. "One girl and two boys." Miroku stared. He smiled into the gaze of the hanyou and nodded, grinning.

"That's pretty impressive." It was as sincere a compliment as they come. It _was _impressive that InuYasha could tell so much by smell alone, nevermind usuing his acute hearing. The author had now gained a new level of respect for the half-demon. "To answer your question, I am trying to avoid my ex-wife. She left me a message last night, saying that she needed to talk to me, so I left right after I showered this morning."

"Any special reason that you're in hiding rather than searching her out and just getting the conversation out of the way?"

"Generally, when Shima 'needs to talk' it's usually about how she is in desperate need of money to buy herself a new _Audi_. Or there is the other possibility: that she's tuned over a new leaf, had a change of heart, and wants to get back together."

"Which is a no go?"

"Definitely not. She's an evil temptress, that one. She preys on the souls of the innocent, or I guess in this case semi-innocent. She definitely has no need of money." Miroku sighed and stretched his long legs out in front of him. "Honestly, I try to avoid her more often than not, though it is becoming increasingly difficult. She happens to be _extremely _persistent."

"Live and learn, I guess." InuYasha looked up and set his empty ramen cup on the table next to his feet. "Some people are just like that. Let me guess, the bitch left you for someone else?" Miroku grimaced. Thinking about the whole affair still left a terrible taste in his mouth.

"More or less," he answered sincerely. That was all he said and InuYasha didn't push the subject. He was very thankful for that. "Have you ever had that happen to you in a relationship?"

The hanyou shook his head, "can't say that I have, which I am plenty thankful for. I can't stomach people who do that." Then he seemed to something he'd said may have been offensive, and looked up to see Miroku's reaction, which was nothing. "I mean, if you want to flirt a little, be my guest, but if you cheat you're just terrible."

"I agree whole-heartedly!" Miroku nodded. Then he noticed that InuYashas eyebrows had risen until they were hidden by his bangs. "Why the look?"

"Oh, nothing. You just remind me of this lecherous, womanizing friend I used to have." InuYasha stood and stretched with his arms above his head.

"Well that's comforting." The sarcasm was noted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." The hanyou patted him once on the shoulder and grinned. Though he looked to be in his late twenties to mid thirties, and was no doubt _much _older, InuYashas grin was boyish and infectious. Miroku grinned back and got to his feet, pushing the stool out of the middle of the walkway.

"I'm getting too old, and also I'm too single, to still be getting offended at those comments. I'm pretty used to them at this point."

"Yeah, I heard about that big Kagura Shiomi disaster."

"Disaster? I thought that it was some of my best work!" They laughed like old friends, and for a minute it felt natural. Then Miroku became serious. "It's all an act actually. It's created by my agent."

"You don't say? What about the Chidori Koyama mishap of last year?" Miroku cringed.

"That, unfortunately, was Shima, my ex. She'd an evil vindictive witch. It used to be what I loved about her, but now she's just frightening." That set InuYasha laughing again to Miroku's amusement.

"Boy, you're quite a bit different," the hanyou said with a smile.

"Different?"

"Oh, just than I thought you'd be." Miroku had a feeling that there was more meaning behind InuYashas words, but he couldn't place exactly what it could be, and so he shrugged it off.

"There you are!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Kohaku, carrying a tray of coffees walked up to them. He proceeded to hand each of them their respective coffees. He had marked them with their respective initials, M.T. and I.S., to avoid mixing them up. Miroku wondered what the S stood for.

"You didn't have to bring me any," Miroku stated, "but thank you. It's much appreciated!"

"It's not a problem, really! Oh, InuYasha, Shippo is looking for you. He said something about how you play internet games on the store computer." Miroku spotted the look of guilt on InuYasha's face and chuckled. "I'd hurry and go see him if I were you. He was practically blue with anger."

"Blue with anger? I've never heard that one before," Miroku remarked with a twinge of amusement, taking a sip of his coffee. It was good. The best he'd had in a while, actually.

"If Shippo gets angry when he is already stressing out, his foxfire sometimes goes out of control, which means a lot of bad things for the shop and the people in it."

Miroku thought about it. The secret room was hidden by Shippos fox magic. Expensive equipment was secured with its power. All those things, the security system, and even the _size _of the building could be altered if something went awry.

"See you later Miroku." The hanyou walked away calmly, though Miroku could see a twinge of urgency in the way his youki and reiki were swirling about him. When he looked back Kohaku was gone, only to be replaced by a girl with short curly black hair. She was pale, and looked rather fragile, as if she were ill or overtired. She looked to be about thirteen or so. She was staring up into his eyes and he could see a strong will, but for some reason he could not see her reiki. All he could see was a dull blue sheen over her skin, and that was only if he focused with all he had. It was as if she were protected from his sight. A girl without a reiki. Curious.

"Can you sign my book?" She asked, throwing him off guard. Her voice was soft but strong.

"Sure, my pretty little lady." He reached out and took the book from her little hands.

To his surprise, the book was one of his earlier ones. It was about a private detective who's daughter was in the hospital. He later finds out that her illness was genetically engineered by the government, who were attempting to create biological weapons for war and control.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked.

"Kiyomi."

"That's a beautiful name," he complimented, smiling. Kiyomi didn't respond. She just watched as he wrote a little note and signed the book, then thanked him before walking away when he handed it back to her. She disappeared into the forest of shelves.

Miroku looked around and pulled his hat lower over his head. Apparently his disguise wasn't really fooling anyone.


	7. Break Away

**Author's Note:** I am practically caught up with my typing of Untitled, so soon the chapters start to come slower, but have no fear. I have a few more stories on the way, and I will try to keep up with the actual _WRITING_ of Untitled. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy! Not beta'd. Please Review!

_Updated:_ February. 6, 2012

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mr. Takeuchi."<p>

"Good morning to you too as well, honey buns."

"At least you're being consistent."

"Hmm?"

"You're sticking to your word. It's a good trait to have. You should put it on your resume. Oh, wait, you don't have one."

"That's not very nice." When he had arrived, Sango had already been nestled in her chair, looking comfortable in a big, grey, woolen sweater. Her legs were pulled up underneath her, and a book was open in her hands. "Is that a _novel_ I see?" He acted scandalized. "Not a textbook?" Sango glanced up and nodded. "I'm surprised at you!"

"I can't study today," the girl said. She looked worried and her voice was slightly nervous. She bowed her head, but continued to speak. "I can't focus, and my, um, father says that if you try to force yourself to learn, that you do yourself far more harm than good. I don't really enjoy the idea of not studying, but in this situation it's the only thing i _can_ do." She looked uncertain. Miroku smiled. He wanted to ease her fears, if only a little.

"I was only teasing, Sango. If anything, you study TOO much. you could stand to take MORE breaks. What are you reading, anyways." He wondered. She hesitated before lifting the book from her lap to show him the cover. "Ha! you're reading my book!" He exclaimed, trying to hide the majority of his elation at the new development.

"Don't read too much into it." Sango blushed. "It's not like I've read any of the others."

"Don't lie, Sango." Shippos voice came from between two bookshelves. "You and Rin each buy a copy of his books each time he comes out with a new one." ango cast a betrayed look it the direction from which the voice had teasingly come from, and she hid her face behind her book. Miroku yawned to hide his smile, an attempt to keep the girl across from his from becoming too awkward. He hadn't even noticed that Shippo was in the room. All the different aura's much be clouding his 'sight'.

"It's always nice to meet my fans face to face," he he teased, moving to perch on the armrest of the seat Sango had taken. He was very close. "Especially when they're as beautiful as you." Sangos eyes widened and her entire face turned a bright shade of red. There was a loud laugh from another isle. Sango jumped up, pointing in that direction.

"Don't make me get you, Shippo!" She threatened. There was a quick shuffling sound and the door quickly opened and closed to the sound of Shippos laughter. Miroku watched as Sango stood there, now glaring at the door. He took the opportunity to check out the designs on the pockets of her black jeans. Come to think of it, this was the first time that he had ever seen her wear jeans, and they seemed to be designer. They looked exactly like the last thing he'd sen Shima wearing. To be fair, Sango did them more justice. The shirt that she wore was a white, short-sleeved button up number, and the purple decorative scarf that draped around her creamy neck was definitely silk. "Just so you know, buying your books is something I do with my mother. The only thing that she gets more excited about is lingerie shopping." That sent Miroku's eyebrows rocketing.

"Oh really? Sonds interesting. If you ever need a ride or an escort for that..." Sango ignored him and sat back down. "All joking aside, can I ask you what your favorite of my books is so far?"

"You could, but you may not like my answer."

"Why is that?"

"Simply put, all this new stuff you are writing, makes me feel like you are selling yourself short." That wasn't what he had expected to hear at all. He'd expected a joke, or maybe a jab at his style. "I mean that to. your older books were my favorites. I couldn't possibly choose from the first three. The thing is, after that they turn into tabloid fodder. Stories about promiscuous women, that think they're too fat, and naive young women who fall in love with their bosses. Not very inventive, or original." There it was.

"I started writing these types of novels by suggestion of my agent," Miroku admitted. He wasn't offended in the least. He'd expected as much.

"Don't you like it?"

"I don't hate it."

"Didn't you used to love writing?"

"I always have, yes."

"Then why don't you break away and take up writing the way that you love to write? I can almost guarantee that your fans would be thrilled, and if not you would gain a whole new set of them. Plus, if your agent or publisher won't back you, I'm sure that you have enough money to back yourself." Not quite true, since Shima had spending habit, but after thinking of it for a moment he knew she was right.

"That's not a bad idea, honey buns. I might just do that."

"What can I say? I'm a genius."


	8. Heaven

**Author's** **Note :D :** This story is not beta'd on account of my lovely inaligrimalikn working herself to the bone! Poor muffin. _Anyways_, I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to thank my reviewers for being so wonderful!

Please keep those amazing reviews coming! They lift my spirits!

**Updated:** February. 6, 2012

* * *

><p>The weather was decidedly no longer the warm summer temperatures that Miroku had come to expect. The change had been happening for a week or more now, but this was the first time that he had stopped to enjoy it. The leaves on the trees were bright reds, oranges, and yellows, and the ones that had already fallen to the ground were brown and crunched under his feet.<p>

He'd always love autumn more than any other season. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. Perfect for Goldilocks, and apparently also for Miroku Takeuchi. There was something about the freshness of the air that made him feel alive. This morning he couldn't resist walking to FoxFire, humming a tune as he did so.

It wasn't a long walk and only took him about fifteen minutes before he stepped into the store. He thought to himself how accustomed he'd become to these visits, and how he had come to enjoy it. He realized that for a few months leading up to his books signing he had been bored. Not just bored, plain old depressed. He hadn't doing much more than moping around his apartment, renting movies, and avoiding unpleasant people. He'd gained five pounds in that time, or so said his scale. He couldn't tell where this new weight had put itself, but was thankful that it wasn't visible.

He waved at InuYasha and Shippo as he passed them on the way to the library. The blue glow surrounding the door was less obvious, and more transparent to him and a light bulb went off in his head. He must be becoming acclimated to the aura's of the demons that he was around on such a regular basis. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the handle, turning it and slowly swinging the door open.

A coffee sat on his end of the wooden table, but there was no one in sight.

"Hello," he called out. No answer. "That's odd." He'd never been in the room alone. He'd either been met by a silent stare from Totosai, or the ever studying Sango, and that was how he liked it. He shrugged again, and began to wander the isles of boxes in the back of the room. Each rectangular box held a scroll. Some were ornately decorated, others were plain as possible. He didn't even notice when he began to hum again. He did notice, however, when he began to sing out loud. Eventually he couldn't hold himself back, and he began to dance.

"Baby, you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms! I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven!"" He sang with a pencil held up to his mouth, acting like it was a microphone. Then he turned around and made eye contact with a comically smirking InuYasha. "Oh, InuYasha! I didn't hear you come in!" He remembered the pencil, and dropped his hand to his side.

"I can see that." Miroku could see that the hanyou was trying to hold back his laughter. To his embarrassment, InuYasha didn't drop it. "I never took you for a vocalist. You've got some skills." They ever present smirk turned to a grin.

"Yeah, I was in choir and the drama club in high school."

"Interesting."

"How so?" He couldn't help that his voice was a mite defensive.

"Sango's a theater minor. She's actually at an audition right now. Romeo and Juliet, of all things. We're waiting to hear the news." This news actually shocked Miroku. Of all of the things he may have expected Sango to be interested in, theater was not even near the top of the list. He pictured her dressed up as Capulets daughter, and his breath was nearly taken away by how captivating she would look.

"Well, I wish her luck, though she can't hear me," he offered. "I take it, since you are 'waiting to hear,' Sango won't be here today?" InuYasha yawned and scratched the nape of his neck.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Miroku, but that's right. She'll be calling later if you want to wait." Miroku looked at his watch. It was about one in the afternoon. Being in a slump, he'd had nothing lined up on his calendar for quite some time. He had nothing BUT time. The only downside was not seeing Sango.

"Of course I'll be here. I've got to catch up on my reading anyways." He paused. "InuYasha, have you read any of these books/" The hanyou nodded.

"I've read a few, why?"

"Can you suggest a book to me then?" Miroku was wary of reading another sleep-inducing book so close to the last. He noticed InuYashas ears twitch. It wasn't an agitated or particularly uncomfortable movement, and he couldn't really tell what feeling it portrayed. Interest maybe? There was a pause before he got his answer.

"Sure, let me see..." InuYasha wandered away from the scrolls and down the short hall that led to rows of bound volumes, and Miroku followed. His nose twitch slightly, indicating that he'd decided to sniff out the scent of the volume he'd been searching for, then it wrinkled as if smelling something unpleasant. Miroku could have sworn that he heard him grumble, "the bastard's scent is on everything," but made no comment. He watched the golden eyes search each shelf. Finally a spark of recognition lit them up, and InuYasha reached up, pulling a large tan colored book from the topmost shelf. He held it out to the author at his side. "Here, this one is good."

"Thanks," Miroku took the book, "I really appreciate it. The last one I read was brutal."

"I hear ya'." Then the door to the library opened and Kohaku burst in, closely followed by Shippo and a girl whom Miroku had never met before. A few strands of hair had fallen free from Kohaku's rather surprising ponytail. It was the first time that he'd thought about it, but Miroku had to guess that Kohaku's hair was probably about as long as his sisters. Right now the freckled face had a look of utmost excitement.

"Sango called! She got the part! She's Juliet!" There was a chorus of cheers around the room. Miroku and the new girl joined in just as enthusiastically. He was caught staring at her and she turned, extending her hand to him with a smile.

"I'm Sayuri. I'm... I come here a lot." He shook her hands.

The girl in question looked to be in her mid teens or so, and was not quite as tall as Shippo, who was standing rather close. She had close-cropped chocolate brown hair that still looked feminine, and a sunny smile. Her nails were painted neon green and bitten down to the point where they looked like they may bleed. She was in a blue and white high school uniform, suggest that she may have come straight from her lessons. In her pretty and uncommonly shaded green eyes, he could see a glimpse of the spirit that her reiki had hinted at. She was not shy this one, yet she wasn't reckless. By her earlier verbal slip, he guessed that she had a thing for the kitsune.

Miroku gave himself a second to imagine what a kitsune hanyou would look like. He knew there had never been one before. He had read it in an article once. All he could imagine was a smaller version of Sayuri in a fox costume. Cute.

"Hello Sayuri, I am-"

"You don't need to introduce yourself, Mr. Takeuchi."

"Please, call me Miroku, my dear." He turned her hand over in his own and kissed her knuckle gently, making her giggle. He felt more than saw blue youki rush out around him. He held back a chuckle. Her kitsune was quite taken with her as well. Even if he had not said it, he had subconsciously protected what was, or he hoped to be, his. He released her hand from his bigger one and smiled. The youki around him dispersed. Then he turned to Kohaku, noticing how Sayuri stepped back and took her place next to the shop owner as soon as she was released.

"you'll congratulate her for me?" He asked. "I mean, I'll do it once I see her, but it'll come four days too late." A grin came before the answer.

"I already did. She said thank you to everyone, and asked for no one to buy her any gifts or anything. She said that if you do, she will re-wrap them and hand them back on your respective birthdays." That amused everyone.

"But really, shouldn't we get her something?" Sayuri asked. InuYasha was first to respond. He shook his head.

"Sango usually doesn't like for people to make big deals of her accomplishments, though she has made many. She'd much rather just receive a pat on the back for a job well done. HE taught her that." Everyone seemed to accept this as an appropriate answer. Miroku was the only on who seemed to wonder at the last statement.

"Who are you referring to when you say he?" Everyone exchanged amused glances. InuYasha even chuckled.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

><p>End Note: No Sango this chapter! And *gasp*! Who could this mysterious man be? Read more to find out, my little lemon drops ;p<p> 


	9. Innocence

**Authors Note: **Please review... and this is not beta'd.**  
><strong>

**Updated:** February. 13, 2012

* * *

><p>"What did you just call me?" Sango asked. Her blue eyes flashed fiercely, and Miroku almost re-thought the nickname he'd chosen for the day. He met her eyes with a feigned look of innocence.<p>

"Hotlegs."

"Okay, Miroku. You told me that if I called you by your name then you would stop."

"Indeed I did, Sango dear. As long as you use my first name, I'll us yours . I almost can't believe that you lasted so long."

"You'd better keep your word."

"Have you yet known me to do anything else?"

"No," she admitted.

"There you go. Oh, and Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations on getting the part."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he replied with a smile. "If it means anything I think that you will make a wonderful Juliet." Sangos cheeks reddened slightly but then she shifted, taking the book from her lap and placing it on her binder, which was on the table in front of her.

"And you would know?" Her voice and expression were a touch skeptical as she stared into his face.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun."

"Am I supposed to be impressed? That is one of the most famous quotes of the play." Her eyes were still skeptical.

"Would a less popular excerpt please the lady?" At her nod, Miroku took a deep breath. He had read _Romeo and Juliet _for the first time when he was fourteen years old. He'd loved Shakespeare through all his teen years, and so he did still. "Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy be heaped like mine, and that thy skill be more to blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath this neighbor air, and let rich music's tongue unfold the imagin'd happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter."

He could tell that she was impressed, and it pleased him to see it. To see the intrigue in her eyes made him want to recite as many lines he knew, or had read, that he was sure she would take an interest in. He could take her on an intellectual journey and make more of a connection to this girl who had him so interested in her.

"You actually know the play! I'm surprised"

"Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania."

"A Midsummer Nights Dream!"

"There are many more where that came from." There was a new respect in her eyes, and she looked as if she were now hanging on to his every word. If he'd known that all he'd needed to do to catch her attention like this was quote Shakespeare, he would have recited any of the lines he had stored up in his memory, or recite any of the sonnets that he could recall. He couldn't remember all one hundred fifty-four of them, but he could remember quite a few. "I'm glad that you approve! Now that you know that I wasn't just pulling your leg," he grinned, "I'm going to offer you my assistance." Sango tilted her head, and he watched her as her bangs fell over her forehead.

"Assistance with what?"

"I could read lines with you." Her eyes widened. "I mean, I know Romeos lines, and also Mercutios for a matter of fact. I could help you learn your lines." Miroku practically saw the gears turn in her head. She nibbled her bottom lip slightly, and he couldn't help but watch.

"I'll keep the offer in mind. I'm alright right now. Thanks Miroku." It made him smile to hear her use his name.

"Glad to offer."


	10. Drive

**Authors Note:** Huzzah! A new chapter, and so quick! Honestly, I am on such a roll with this story that it's practically insane. :p I would be very happy and appreciative if you would review, and maybe get others to read and review. Not beta'd.

**Updated: **February. 14, 2012 HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," InuYasha warned just as Miroku placed his hand on the the librarys door handle. Miroku looked over his shoulder.<p>

"By the sound of your tone, it may be detrimental to my health if I do."

"It just may be."

"Why is that _mon_ _copin_?" His terrible french earned him a raised eyebrow.

"The reason is simply that Sango is in a study grind."

"Isn't she always?"

"Oh, no. You have seen Sango, dabbling in her studying, if I may call it that. No, you've never seen her half as serious as she is right now. She has a test coming up- Political Studies, I believe- and she is very up-tight. She snapped at me when I said good morning." InuYasha mused.

He was right. If the studying Sango that he'd seen was taking it easy, then this Sango must be half-possessed. It didn't sound promising. Still, he didn't remove his hand from the door.

"It seems to me that she has the drive to do anything."

"Definitely."

"Then why does she push herself so hard? She could make herself ill with all this studying and overwork."

"She'll be fine. I mean, you're looking after her, and beyond that so are we. We know how fragile humans can be." There was a distinct sound to his voice. Miroku couldn't put a label on it because he didn't think he could do it justice. The best he could say was 'loss'. Something had deeply affected InuYasha where humans were involved. He decided to leave it alone.

"I never thought about it before, but, you guys are like family, aren't you?" He asked gently, finally taking his hand from the door. He leaned against the wall and fixed his attention on the hanyou. InuYasha was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans but managed to make them look more refined. Perhaps it was the confidence he carried himself with. Rather he thought that it was the intelligence in those golden eyes. His age helped too, Miroku was sure.

"I've known Sango since she was four." Miroku pictured Sango as a little girl, and smiled.

"How did you guys meet? Were you her babysitter or something?" Miroku asked.

"As if. I had enough of a time helping to raise Shippo after his father died."

"You helped raise Shippo?" He never would have guessed that InuYasha had had a hand in rearing the kitsune.

"Of course, though I nearly wanted to kill him sometimes. That fox magic and his tricks got him into trouble many times, and mostly with me. He had the tendency of sticking heavy rocks to my hands and leaving me there. Or he would turn into a giant pink balloon and gnaw on my head." InuYasha paused with a chuckle. "He wasn't too good at transformation back then, and it would get him into bad situations. The little brat didn't learn for at least two years, though it felt more like ten..." The hanyou trailed off, reaching down to tie his shoe.

Miroku tried to imagine a young Shippo. He'd have only have one tail, and Miroku could only guess at his size. Try as he might, he couldn't quite picture it. He gave up.

"So, how did you meet Sango? And why are you so close? She'd cloaked in your aura, and Shippos, and that of another demon that I don't know. She must be very important to you, for her well being to warrant such protection."

"It's true. Sango is very important, but you aren't ready for that story yet. You'll figure it out eventually if you keep on the track you're on. As for hoe she came under our protection, well, that story doesn't quite belong to me. It's Sangos story to tell." InuYasha straightened and fixed Miroku with a stare that told him he would divulge no more. Then InuYasha surprised him by tilting his head back slightly and putting one of his impressive claws on his chin. "Honestly, I think that she will tell you. Just be patient, don't pry, and be yourself."

The hanyou smiled in a softer way than the author had realized he could, and extended his hand to pat him once on the shoulder, as he had done before. Then he turned and left Miroku alone to reflect on the things he had just heard.


	11. Breathe Again

**Authors Note:** Important developments this chapter! Look out! Not beta'd.

Please review, it makes me happy and want to keep writing.

**Updated:** February. 15, 2012

* * *

><p>For the first time since he had met her, Miroku saw Sango outside of the hidden room. Her back was to him, and she was all the way across the room, but he could tell that it was her. She was reaching up to put a red book on a higher shelf. Her clothing was the usual colorful blouse and sexy, yet practical skirt type of outfit.<p>

He began to walk over, but his body was frozen in its spot. He tried to move, but his limbs were very heavy, as if he had been swimming in jeans and a sweater for a couple hours. Suddenly, he felt a warm, prodding feeling. He looked down and blinked. His body was covered with that vivid, pink-white youki that was so impressive. He followed it with his eyes, and saw the body it belonged to, and to which it was attached at the tips of the clawed fingers.

The demon was now in front of him. Miroku had to guess that if they were side by side, this stranger would be at least half a head taller than himself. His eyes had InuYashas golden hue, but were infinitely more fierce, with their slit-like pupils. His ears were pointed as Shippos, yet his long, straight hair, which was pulled back into a braid, was the color of new silver. He wore a pin-striped business suit, and dress shoes. Miroku opened his mouth to introduce himself.

"Don't speak." The demons voice was deep and soft. Miroku started to raise a hand, fighting with his heavy arms. The demons eyes narrowed. "Stay still." Miroku froze. It was half involuntary on his part, for the moment the demon had uttered those last two words, the youki had pressed against his body more insistently than before. If he had had no sort of powers, he probably would not have been able to move at all. "Hnn..."

Miroku watched as this handsome and imposing stranger stared at him. The look on his face made it seem as if he were sizing him up, then golden eyes settled on brown ones. The demons eyes narrowed even further as he gazed, and Miroku began to feel as if he was being read, like one of the books that he so very much enjoyed writing. It was as if the demon could see right through him. Then the youki dispersed, and the demon turned. Without a word, he walked out the door, not a wrinkle in his suit and not a hair out of place.

Once Miroku could breathe again, he wondered who this stranger was, and why he was so interested in him. It gave him a nervous feeling in his stomach. He tried to shake it off, and continued on his path to Sango. She turned and smiled at him before he made it three-quarters of the way across the room. He waved and she returned it.

"Hello Miroku." Her voice was cheery and her eyes were filled with sparkles. "It's been a while."

"It has." He couldn't help but smile at her sunny disposition, and willed the uncomfortable feeling to go away. "You're in a chipper mood," he commented.

"I am, and I have a surprise for you," Sango responded. She turned and lifted one of the red books from the box at her feet, and held it out to him. He blinked at it.

"No," he took the volume from her hands, "it can't be." In his hand was Saigas newest book. He stared at the scarlet cover in shock.

"Yes! Saiga finished it early, and brought us over advanced copies today! I knew that you'd be in soon, so I wanted to tell you myself!"

"You were thinking of me?"

"This one's really good! You'll love it!" She spoke over him, ignoring his question.

"How thoughtful of you, Sango." He reached out and hugged her. She stiffened in his arms, and he heard a chuckle from behind him. Shippo gave him a thumbs up from behind the computer, but then shook his head. Hesitantly, he released her from his grasp with a sheepish grin. Sangos face was no longer glowing. It was reserved, and showed no emotion. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He'd made the wrong move.

"Sorry."

"I have to get back to work," she said, stepping back from him, and pulling an invisible wall up around herself. Miroku cursed himself inwardly. How could he have done that? He probably just set their relationship back about five steps. He and Shippo exchanged looks and Shippo shrugged, turning back to the computer screen.

Miroku silently excused himself, believing it to be a choice for the better.


	12. Memory

**Author's Note:** This chapter turned out longer than expected! It is devoted to the lovely Joanina1992 who's cleverly thought out reviews make me want to write more! Not beta'd.

**Updated:** February. 17, 2012

* * *

><p>Miroku rolled over and switched his frantically beeping alarm clock off. He pulled his comforter up so that it covered the bottom half of his face. He had been taken from his slumber at the most inappropriate time. He had been in the middle of a dream when eight o'clock had rolled around.<p>

The dream was as real as a memory that may have happened a few moments before, but it was not any memory which could have possibly belonged to himself. When he had looked around the dream world, he had been surrounded by trees, not the concrete of a city. In fact, there didn't seem to be a city, or even a town anywhere near, or in the distance. He could almost feel the grass under his feet, and he looked down to see that all that he wore on them were thong sandals. Even more bizarre was that he was wearing a _ _koromo_ and kesa, _like the _Sôtô Zen_ Buddhist that he'd seen in some of the history books he'd been reading. They were violet and blue, and he dared add: comfortable.

He wasn't alone either. Next to him were a few of the people he was now used to seeing fairly regularly, but they were different.

InuYasha was the most similar. His silver hair hung a bit longer in the back, and his eyes were direct. It was his apparel that threw Miroku off. He wore a bright red strange kimono, and his feet were bare. In his hand was a gigantic antique-looking sword with fur at the hilt.

Next to him stood a girl. She looked familiar, but Miroku could not for the life of him remember her name. She had long, wavy, raven hair, and wore red _hakama _and a white _hakui, __ tabi _socks and _zori _sandals, indicating that she was a miko. She smiled and her brown eyes shone bright. There was a bow strapped to her back next to a quiver of arrows. He no longer had to strain to guess at what a young Shippo may look like, because the kitsune that was perched on the girls shoulder looked too much like the shop owner for the image not to be accurate.

He had 'felt' a tub on his robes, and looked down to see a small, two-tailed cat demon staring up at him. It mewled and blinked up at him with bright red eyes. A feeling of familiarity tugged at his mind, which was absurd. The neko scampered away and jumped into the arms of its master.

Even in a dream he paused when he saw her.

Sango stood near, holding the two-tail. Her eyes were as brown as he had once expected them to be, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, yet it still reached past her waist. Her clothing was a skin-tight, black body suit, with various pieces of pink armor. There was a sword sheathed to her waist, and on her back, held up by a strap, was a boomerang. It was taller than she was, and seemed to be made of bone. It looked heavy.

She had opened her mouth, as if to speak to him, but all that had come out were loud beeps. Then he awoke, feeling nostalgic and desperately trying to get back to sleep. Try as he might, the tendrils of sleep would not reclaim his mind. In fact, they slithered further and further away.

He groaned and tossed off his blanket, exposing the parts of his body that weren't covered by his green boxer shorts to the cool air. Gooseflesh spread, and he rushed to relieve himself before dressing. Fitted blue denim jeans, and a grey pullover sweater solved the problem of the chill. Then he walked from the bedroom and into the rest of his apartment.

It was rather small: with one bedroom, a small kitchen; which was attached to the living room, and a small bathroom. Shima would have snorted at it, but it was all that he needed. Besides, he liked it. The only problem was that there was no room for his books. They overflowed from the bookshelves that lined each wall, except those in the hallway, into piles on the floor and the counter. Everywhere you stepped you had to be careful, or risk tripping over one novel or another.

In the living room there was one reclining arm chair, which just so happened to be the second most expensive possession he owned, next to his car. In front of it was a small coffee table. On the top, in between the stacks of books, were various nick-knacks. It also happened to be where he kept his keys. Next to the chair was a small lamp, that he had taken from his study at what was now Shima's house, and beneath it sat an old television, which hadn't been plugged in. To be frank, it probably never would.

The kitchen was much more organized, which was a feat in itself. How he has managed to fit the amount of cookware and utensils he had into such a small space was beyond him. It was a necessity though, because Miroku Takeuchi had a love of the culinary arts, and cooking came naturally to him.

Now, he opened the cupboard under the sink and took out a tin of expensive cat food. He popped the tab and emptied the tins contents into the paw-shaped food dish by the door. He filled the matching water dish with fresh, cold water, before starting on remedying his own growling stomach. His _Baby _always came first.

He went to the fridge, removing three eggs, milk, some leftover ham, and a small onion from it, and transporting them over to the counter. As a last thought he grated a small amount of old cheddar cheese into a bowl, before cracking the eggs into it. He only needed one hand to crack an egg, it was a technique he'd perfected years ago. Then he chopped the ham and onion into bite-sized pieces, adding everything to the bowl, plus a little milk and spices. He whisked it all together and poured it into his best non-stick frying pan.

After his omelet was finished frying, he was almost salivating with hunger. He grabbed his plate and fork, and sat in his chair. He lifted his newest read- Saiga's new book, which he'd purchased the moment after Sango had handed it to him- from next to the lamp, and started to eat and read all at once. He took his time, knowing that the moment he was one he would have work to do.

He had a meeting with his agent today. What was worse was that it was Saturday.

"She ignores me during the work week, but once the weekend rolls around she wants to talk," Miroku grumbled to himself, rinsing his dishes under the warm water of the kitchen sink. He stopped to scrath his Baby behind the ear for a second before pulling on his shoes and a leather jacket, and leaving.

The coffee shop where he always met Erii Fujiwara was closer to her area of the city than to his. It was how she set it up, and what Erii Fujiwara says goes, almost without discussion. She was a hard-ass, but was the best damn agent he could've hoped for. The only problem was that she was more no-nonsense than Sango was.

When he walked in the door, she was seated with her back to him. As he'd come to expect: black pumps, black hose, a black skirt and a a white top covered her skin. The only splash of color on her was the thin headband on the top of her head. Each time that he saw her it was a different shade of a different color. Today it was a bright canary yellow. As he got closer, he noticed that she was holding a steaming cup of coffee - black- and spinning a magnificent diamond ring on her thin finger.

"So, you finally got the ring!" Miroku said, hugging his dear friend tightly. "Congratulations hon!" Erii hugged him back with a smile on her face. She had been dating this Hojo Ueda since back before Miroku had met her eight years ago. He was a nutritionist who's family ran a herbal remedy shop. Miroku had met him a few times, and he had seemed nice enough, if not a little oblivious.

"Yeah. He proposed last night!" Mirkou smiled at the pure delight in her eyes and the humongous smile on her face, and took a seat across from her.

"Well it took him long enough," Miroku said, gesturing with his hand for one of the cafe employees to head his way. "If I were him, I would have made you mine long ago. None of this waiting funny business." Erii laughed.

"I'm just glad that it's finally happened," she replied. "Besides, you don't have anyone to make wait anyways. It's about time that you go out and find her, and none of this Shima shit. I'm serious!"

"Well, I've been trying, but the last time I checked, you were the one who gave me this bad boy appearance. It'd make me almost irresistible, you said. Now I can't get anyone to take me seriously, never mind in a relationship." Just then the girl he'd beckoned to walked up. "I'd like an extra large, no cream, no sugar please." The girls nodded and headed off to place his order beyond the counter.

"Lazy ass. Why can't you just get up and order at the counter like everyone else? Also, don't try to blame this all on me. You and Shima are to blame too. She's flaunting around, waving your money and riling up the other wives and divorcees. Careful, she may be up to something."

"I'll keep that in mind." The girl who had taken his order so casually walked over and placed his drink in front of him. Miroku smiled at her and placed more than enough money in her hand. "Keep the change," he said with a wink. Her cheeks turned pink ans she smiled just for him before returning to work.

"Not a playboy, my ass."

"Hey, I'm just acting the part you wrote out for me." He sipped the hot liquid in his mug. "So, when's the wedding?'

"Next winter, almost a year from now."

"I can't wait. I'll finally get to see you in something that will show off that pretty figure of yours.'

"Pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This is an unrelated note, but I give props to this reviewer for being so insulting in ONE review HAHAAHA. It seriously made my day. No punctuation, or grammar, and it starts with, "I loved your story, but-"

_Story: The Guilded Cage (written under the Tragedy genre I may add)_  
><em>Chapter: 3. Torturer<em>

_From: Sea Blush ()_

_Sea Blush:Greetings HugglesXKitten I Loved Your Story But I Totally Hate The_  
><em>Ending Shame On You I Was Wondering <strong>Is Your Heart Made Of Stone Or What<strong> The_  
><em>FanFiction Is So Sad And Heart Shattering For Mitsuki After She Lost All Hope<em>  
><em>And Killed Her Self Takuto Finally Comes Back For Her <strong>Are You Not A Female<strong>_  
><em><strong>Writer<strong> **Arent Female Writers Always Write About True Love And We Are The Only**_  
><em><strong>Gender That Can Write About It<strong> Please Write It Again With A Happy Ending The_  
><em>Mitsuki In Your FanFiction 100 Percent Totally Deserve It I Am Sorry For<em>  
><em>Scolding You On A Review But No One Reviewed To Your Story And It Was No<em>  
><em>Wonder <strong>Because You Seemed<strong> From The Concept And The Plot And Feelings Of Deep_  
><em>Despair Of The Story<strong> That You Do Not Believe In Love<strong> Now Tell Me Who Is Right_  
><em>And Who Is Wrong<em>

The thing is, even this review is greatly appreciated! I bolded my favorite parts.


	13. Insanity

**Author's Note:** THE DATING GAME IS OFFICIALLY DONE! Isn't that ridiculous? Wow. At least it has a second part! But now we get to have more focus on Untitled! Not beta'd. Reviews make my world go round ;p

**Updated:** February. 18, 2012

* * *

><p>The next Tuesday was a dreary blustery day. Miroku had brought an umbrella, anticipating rain, but it had been turned inside out by the wind.<p>

"That's the last time that I buy a five dollar umbrella," Miroku complained to InuYasha. "It was practically trash to begin with."

"If you thought it would be miserable and rainy, then why didn't you just drive today?" InuYasha asked.

"That's not the point!" Miroku leaned against the shop counter. "Oh, by the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I won't guarantee that I'll have an answer for you, though." Miroku nodded.

"There was this guy here last week. A demon." The two met each others eyes. Miroku went on to explain the stranger, and watched for any sign of recognition on the hanyou's face, seeing none. "Anyways, he seemed to be really interested in me and I have no clue why."

"Maybe he wanted to kill you." InuYasha offered, alarming Miroku.

"But I didn't do anything to him!"

"Maybe he felt that you were insulting him in some way," Shippo suggested, popping out of nowhere like he was known to do. "Some demons can be a bit touchy."

That was no good. How could he have pissed off some freakishly strong demon whom he'd never met before. His stomach flipped uncomfortably.

"What do I do?"

"Pray that he doesn't decide that you are worth getting blood on his clothes."

"Gee, thanks," Miroku said dryly. He sighed. "Well, I'm going to go visit with Sango. If super-demon shows up, you know where to find me." Without waiting for a reply, he headed deeper into the shop.

When he walked into the hidden library, Sango didn't look up. Miroku frowned. Apparently, he had really messed up when he had hugged her last week. He sat in his chair and pulled out the book that InuYasha had chosen for him from atop the nearest shelf. He had just opened the book, and was almost finished readingthe first paragraph, when Sango spoke.

"Tell me something. Are you really related to monks?" She inquired. That one threw him for a loop. It was a question that had been posed to him often, but not one that he had expected from Sango.

"What brought this about?" He wondered. She looked up and shrugged.

"Some girls in my class were talking about you, and they said so, but I don't really trust the media, therefore I wanted to ask you myself."

"Actually, I am. My family is actually so proud of it that all newborn boys get named after one ancestor monk or another. I have an uncle Miatsu."

"That's neat. I read that, on the weekend that my mother found out that she was pregnant with me, they were supposed to go scuba diving. They love to go diving, but my mother cancelled for my well being. Then the next day, my father went out and bought my mother a piece of coral as a present. So they decided to name me Sango."

"That's really sweet," Miroku stated. It was. Still, he wondered if he had heard her right. "Did you say read?" Sango nodded and closed her eyes.

"My parents died when I was very young, but it just so happens that my mother was in the habit of writing letters. Everything that I know about them comes from those letters." She smiled serenely and he could tell that she was genuinely grateful for the letters. His heart went out to her. "She wrote them addressed to me, and then when she became pregnant with Kohaku, she started writing to 'her _darlings'_."

"What kinds of things did she write about?" Miroku didn't want to pry, and hoped that Sango wouldn't take the questions as such. Her eyes opened and fixed on him.

"Anything and everything. How she was feeling that day, the weather, even special secrets between us." After a moment of speculative silence, she continued. "In one letter she wrote how I got my name, in another she wrote _us_ that Kohaku's name isn't really Kohaku." Miroku blinked. That was unexpected.

"Really?"

"Truly?"

"If it isn't Kohaku, then what is his name?" He asked.

"Hakudoshi was Kohaku's birth name, but apparently, as a two year old I didn't liek that name. I'd always call him Kaku in my toddler speak. My parents thought that it was adorable, and he's been Kohaku ever since. He even got his name legally changed when he turned eighteen." She laughed and Miroku laughed along with her. Then something hit him.

'_She's spoken of her father and mother before, as if they were still alive,'_ he pondered to himself. '_If they died, then that must mean that she and Kohaku were adopted._ _Could that possibly have been what InuYasha had meant? Is he her foster father?'_ Miroku shook his head slowly. InuYasha treated Sango as more of a sister than anything. Besides, InuYasha had never even hinted at having a significant other.

"Earth to Miroku." He cast a sidelong glance at his friend.

"Pardon?"

"I asked how your weekend was," she told him.

"It was good. My agent's boyfriend of nine years proposed to her."

"That's wonderful for her! Wait- your agent is a woman? I could have sworn that you've refered to her as _he_ before."

"I do that sometimes, but no. She's all woman. Actually, I think that you'd like her," he mused. "You have similar tastes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely." He was about to say 'you both love me,' but a thought popped into his head. "Hey, I have a question for you." He took the small head tilt he recieved as a sign to continue. Turning to face her completely, he said, "last Thursday there was this demon here. Tall, handsome, imposing. He was wearing a suit." He already could see that she knew whom he was speaking of. "Who is he?"

"Why do you ask?" Her voice was cautious, making him all the more anxious.

"Well, he used his youki to keep me from moving, he practically stared into my soul, and I want to know why. InuYasha and Shippo already gave me their opinions." Miroku remembered something. "Plus, his youki is all over you. Not to mention the books in this room!" Sango looked like sh was debating on telling him something, but she burst out laughing instead. If he didn't love her laugh so much, it may have been offensive. "What's funny?"

"Those guys seem to have scared you pretty well. I don't think that I could do any better." Then it sunk in. They had been messing with him.

'_Those assholes,'_ He thought, and almost said, but noticed that Sango wasn't finished speaking.

"That demon is someone whom is worthy of utmost respect. He has done many things for this world." She paused. "He's my father, and also the whom you love so much." If his jaw could've dropped any farther it would have gone through the floor.

"You're joking."

"Nope, dead serious."

"So, when you said you were familiar with a few authors, _this _was what you meant?" Sango laughed again, clearly enjoying his reaction.

"More or less. I also know a few of his friends from the author profession."

"I can't believe this." He couldn't. Sango shrugged and pulled a wallet out from her bag. She flipped it open, and there it was. Her proof.

It was a picture. Sango, Kohaku, InuYasha and Shippo were all in it, but behind them stood the stranger- _Saiga_ apparently- looking unimpressed. Next to him stood a woman in a yellow sundress with orange flowers printed on it. She held his hand in her left, and had her right arm around Sango and Kohaku. Next to InuYasha was an older woman. She had grey hair with one streak of white through it which looked unnatural. The only thing that placed her with this group at all were her lighter shade of eyes, flecked with gold, and the smile on InuYasha's face as he looked at her.

"You weren't kidding. So he's really Saiga... Who's that?" He pointed at the older woman next to the hanyou.

"Oh, that's Chika." That was all the response he got. He thought of the look on InuYasha's face when he had inquired about Saiga.

"InuYasha said that he didn't know the demon, though I should have seen the resemblance. They're obviously related."

"His real name is Sesshomaru, and he and InuYasha are half-brothers. So, InuYasha is practically my uncle, though he's more like a much older brother."

"The thing that gets me is that, when he said he didn't know who I was talking about, he looked so honestly oblivious." Sango smiled in amusement.

"InuYasha told me once that when you're centuries old, a poker-face comes easy." She offered. It made sense. Then everything sunk in.

He had met the man who's books had been his shelter and release, in the desert of his childhood. The man who wrote characters, like Kaori Watase, who- though not real- had been his first love, had looked him in the eye. The man who's daughter he was currently trying to win the affection of. All were one and the same, and he was a demon. A formidable one at that. InuYasha must have told him his intentions.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." He paused. "One things for sure. I think that if I got called on trial right not, I could- without guilty conscience- plead insanity. I wish I had known though. Then I could have asked him some questions." Then he though to himself, _'If he would let me speak, that is.'_

"You're in luck then. He'll be back on Thursday," Sango said, as if it were nothing. Then again, she had been living with him for years. "He's going to be helping me with my Demon Studies essay, so you won't be permitted in this room. He always locks everyone out when he helps me, even Totosai. He will be leaving around three. I'm sure he'd talk to you."

"Do you really think so?" Excitement fluttered in Miroku's chest, not that he was likely to admit it. Sango looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I'll let him know about it tonight, when I get home."

"You'd do that for me? I could kiss you, Sango."

"Well don't."


	14. Misfortune

**Author's Note: **This is not beta'd. After this chapter there will be waits for continuing chapters of this and all other stories. I have nothing more written. Thank you for all of the reviews, please continue to read and review.

** Updated:** February. 22, 2012

* * *

><p>Miroku had never felt more impatient in his life. He had tried his best not to arrive early, doing as many menial and meaningless errands that he could to use up time. He had still arrived at FoxFire an hour early. He proceeded to unintentionally make people nervous with his severe expression and fidgeting.<p>

"Oi Miroku, calm down. You're scaring away the customers," InuYasha laughed but he was really only half joking. People were steering clear of the isle where Miroku was parked in a chair, staring expectantly in the direction of the secret room.

"I'm sorry, but finding out that my hero is the father figure of one of my friends, and brother to another kind of threw me off. Oh, and there's the fact that you and a certain kitsune we know made me believe that he was out for my blood." The last part was said in a slightly bitter tone, and InuYasha grinned apologetically.

"Sorry about that. With him throwing his weight around like that, though, it was just this perfect opportunity." The hanyou stated.

"You should have seen your face," Shippo laughed. "I've never seen someone so scared in the last hundred years."

"I can see that you're really broken up about it," Miroku grumbled, his anxiety making him surly.

"Really, Sesshomaru's harmless as a new born pup." There was a blast of pink youki released from behind the door of the library at that remark. No matter how dangerous he _was _or _wasn't_, Sesshomaru had even better hearing than his brother, Miroku decided. InuYasha and Shippo didn't appear to be bothered by it, so he followed their example, hoping that it wasn't the wrong choice. InuYasha continued, "Like I said, all bark, no bite. He has to put on a show 'cause he's the alpha of the pack, but RIn wouldn't let him hurt anyone. She's got him wrapped around her little finger, and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I think that Kohaku's mentioned Rin before," Miroku mused. "I remember hearing that name." Shippo bent and stretched his legs.

"Yeah! She's Sesshomaru's mate! She's human, and she looks like this-" Suddenly, Shippo disappeared in a puff of aquamarine smoke, and the woman from Sango's photo who had been holding Saiga's hand, took his place- clothes and all. When she opened her mouth to speak, Shippo's voice came out. "I- Damn! I haven't mastered voice transformations yet. It works about seventy percent of the time now, though." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the kitsune and put down the ramen cup that Miroku hadn't noticed was in his hand. It appeared to be empty.

"She looks much younger than she is Miroku, so don't get any ideas. Then he may actually kill you." That flare of pink again. Miroku threw his hands up in front of himself.

"I'm not planning anything! Give it a rest, guys! You're really hurting my cause here..."

"Cause?" Shippo wondered.

"Never mind," Miroku turned to InuYasha. "What do you mean, _much older than she looks?_ She looks human, not half-demon.

"She isn't hanyou," InuYasha stated plainly.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"She's over six hundred years old," Shippo chimed in. That one floored Miroku. He just stared blankly at the demon, awaiting an answer. "I'm serious! She used to follow Sesshy-sama," the pink youki raged, "around all the time. Then he left her alone with humans for a few years to remember how to be human, because he was so very aware that she wasn't a demon- no matter how she fit in. Then, when she turned eighteen, she decided to rejoin him and became his. He said- and I'm paraphrasing here- that she meant too much to be left behind. I think he wanted to keep her looking a bit younger than him when he changed her. It was quite fantastic because, to tell you the truth, he hated humans before her. She'd quite an amazing woman."

Miroku blinked, "Changed her? You mean like a vampire?" InuYasha snorted.

"Feh. Fuck vampires. Demons are real," he said.

"It's more like a connection," Shippo explained, turnign back into himself in the blink of an eye. "When a demon makes a human his or her mate, if their love and intentions are pure, then this creates a bond. For as long as one is alive, so is the other. Their lives equal out in length through the connection that they share." Miroku was surprised.

"I've never heard of this," he admitted quietly. Shippo nodded.

"Demons like to keep it 'hush hush'. If the world found out, then people would rush to us, feigning love, but wanting a long life. They wouldn't realize the implications."

"Implications?"

"As I said, when a demon makes this bond, it's life equals out with that of their human. This means that if the human is killed, or the bond severed, both would die. That's why it is such a big decision." Miroku thought about this new information.

"He must really love her.'

"He does." Then a thought hit him.

"What about hanyous? If they took a human mate would the same thing happen?" A look of alarm passed over Shippos face, and he quickly looked at InuYasha, whose head was tilted so far down that Miroku couldn't see his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." InuYasha looked up. His face was perfectly neutral, but Miroku knew that something was wrong. Still, InuYasha obviously didn't want him to. "It doesn't apply with hanyous. We don't know why for sure, but Totosai thinks that it may have something to do with having only half of the demon blood." InuYasha's aura was pulsing in a way that betrayed his neutrality to show his sadness. "Anyways, look." One clawed finger pointed across the room.

Miroku turned to see a chipper looking Sango walking next to whom he now knew was her father. She was looking up at him adoringly and Miroku imagined being in his place, but definitely not as a parental figure. Then they were there and Sesshomaru was staring down at him blankly. Miroku tried to smile in his nervousness.

"Hi, I'm Miroku Takeuchi. We met last week," he said, silently adding, _sort of_.

"I know who you are." The voice was familiarly calm and deep. Miroku looked down, feeling as if he had been scolded.

As if sensing his discomfort, Sango chimed in- "why don't you sit in the lounge? We'll keep people out for you."

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said. His long braid bounced as he turned in the direction of the most comfortable chair in the room. Miroku looked to Sango for support, and wasn't disappointed. She touched his arm gently and smiled.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"Thanks," he replied, really touched by the gesture. He walked over and sat across from _the _T. Saiga, as his friends gathered customers from the room and escorted them out. There was no big excitement from the crowd at seeing such a star in their midst, giving Miroku the idea that he was the only one who could tell who he really was. Miroku guessed that Shippo had altered the demon's appearance when he'd arrived, but then remembered that no one really knew what T. Saiga looked like.

"What is it that you wanted to know?" Sesshomaru asked, seemingly not a fan of beating around the bush. Miroku swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you if you've ever read my books, or part or one, and what your thought is on them. If you have any, sir." He sounded like a pubescent teen girl meeting Justin Bieber or something, for crying out loud. He hadn't even meant to add the 'sir', it had just come out.

"I've had the misfortune of reading your works, yes. Many of then have little, to no plot, and are very rushed, in my opinion." Miroku cringed. "Some lack believable premises, while others capture the attention with cheap sexual interactions." By this point, Miroku felt like sticking his head in the sand, but his pride kept him from fleeing. He just stood there with a set expression, and proceeded to learn from his hero. "All in all, they are filth."

"Well," Miroku cleared his throat, inwardly begging the squeak in his voice to go away, "I'm glad that you could-"

"Hnn... I'm not finished." Sesshomaru said, meeting his eyes directly. "While many of your works are practically redundant, this is not always the case. Quite a few times, I have had the _good _fortune of reading your books. _Where One Roams,_ for example. The plot was creative, the characters believable, and the vocabulary flowed perfectly. All in all, I think that what is hindering your work and professional growth, is the genre which you have recently taken to writing." Sesshomaru paused. "Also, keep in mind that not all girls are playboy bunnies, Takeuchi." Miroku could swear that he caught a glimpse of amusement in those golden eyes as the words sunk in. Sesshomaru stood. Straightening his suit, he said, "now, I must go. I have an important meeting to get to."

"Ah! Yes, sir!" Miroku stood and bowed before the great demon before him. "Thank you for your time."

"Sango requested that I spare a moment. Don;t think that I did this solely for you." The demon began to leave, but paused in the doorway. "And Takeuchi?" Miroku straightened as the golden eyes met his again, this time flashing like lightning in a storm.

"Yes... sir?"

"You watch your step with Sango, you hear me?" The threat was apparent from the tone, and Miroku could only stare as the demon turned back and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> What do you think of Sesshomaru? :D I'm anxious to hear!


	15. Smile

**Author's Note:** Hello everybody! It's been so long! A few updates: 1.) Ch.2 of Occupation Escort is on its way shortly. 2.) Ch. 2 of A Mile in Their Shoes should be up within the week. 3.) All of my stories will be sent to my beta from here on out, meaning it will take longer than a few days for each update. 4.) Lastly but not least, soon I will have a new story out. It is MirSan and doesn't have a title yet!

Anyways, thanks be to Inali Grimalkin who is a beautiful and wonderful beta and friend.

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

**Updated:** March 11, 2012

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru's constructive criticism did more for Miroku's writers block than did his warning. The next few of his days were spent in warm seclusion, pondering his next attempt at a novel. He had managed to catch himself a fall cold, and as unpleasant as it was, he was able to use it as an excuse. There had been a party that he had been obligated to go to. Shima and her newest lover were bound to be there, and that was just a gigantic ball of nasty feelings that he'd rather not have to put up with.<p>

Sitting in the chair with his MacBook propped open on his lap, his fingers resting gently on the keyboard he was in his moment. The thoughts and ideas were swirling through his mind too fast for him to type out, or even form a coherent sentence. He sighed, he had the building blocks for character concepts, and plot devices planned out already. The biggest problem was the first to come about; what genre should he write?

Smutty romance had done his social standing a ton of good, but according to Sango and Sesshomaru it hadn't done much for his work. Scrap that genre.

Old-school romance, where boy meets girl, but the girls parents won't allow her to see the boy was always an option. This genre was far too reminiscent of his own personal experience as of late for his to feel comfortable spinning a tale about it.

Mystery and intrigue had never been his strong suit. It really wasn't an option at all.

What non-fiction could he write? Memoirs were for geishas and courtesans, and his life wasn't nearly so interesting to warrant an auto-biography.

As if sensing that his attention was somewhere other than the screen in front of him, Baby walked out onto the keyboard and curled up. Her instantaneous purr filled the silent room. Miroku chuckled and wiggled the notebook out from under the comfortable cat, placing it on top if his copy of The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, before scooping his Baby to his chest and cuddling her. She was warm and her purrs helped him to relax. He leaned back against the couch and fought the urge to cough. Baby nuzzled her head against his hand. With a smile he closed his eyes.

A unknown amount of time later, he was startled awake by his ringing cellular. He groaned and fumbled in his pocket to find the blasted thing. Why had he chosen 'Give it All' as his ringtone? Couldn't he have opted for something softer, or at least less obtrusive? Flipping the phone open, he held it to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice didn't even betray the fact that he's just been asleep.

"It's Erii." Good old Erii and her getting straight to business. He'd always loved that about her. There were never any silences that needed to be filled because she did it for you. "I just got an offer for you. It involves a three book series. Tell me you're listening!"

"I'm listening, go on," Miroku prompted, interest piqued.

"Well, they want a series about a princess who falls for the hired help, or a farmer. Same old, same old. They seem to think that you can make such an over-written story worth reading. Though its not much to work with, for the money they're offering- which is a lot- I would suggest doing your best. Amp up the scenes. Show a little more leg, if you know what I mean." Miroku hesitated

"How much are we talking?" Erii relayed an impressive figure. Outwardly, Miroku was silent. Inwardly, he cursed wholeheartedly. Here he was trying to advance his writing abilities and write a whole new kind of novel, and an offer comes in. An offer of magnitude, that would both help and hinder him. He sighed.

"Was that a sigh?" Erii's voice sounded shocked. "Did a fucking sigh just come out of your mouth, Miroku?" He bit his lip and scratched Baby's belly, causing her to roll over onto her back and stretch out her legs.

"Can I get back to you?" he wondered.

"Get back to me? What do you mean, 'get back to me'?" Now, not only was shock present in her voice, but it was joined by a small note of panic.

"I'm kind of in a... transition period, Erii," he explained.

"A transition period?"

"I'm trying to branch out."

"And write what, exactly?"

"Less sex, more substance."

"I meant, what are your ideas?" He was silent, but Erii only let it last for so long. "You don't have any yet, do you?" she accused.

"I do," he hesitated. "I have some ideas... I just don't know what genre I want to try and tackle."

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Listen, Erii, I-"

"Whatever Miroku," She cut him off. "It's your career. You choose what you want to do, or write, or not write. Become a fighter pilot for all I care! Then, when it blows up in your face, it'll be that much more of a pain for you." She paused. When she spoke again her tone was softer, almost worried. "You had better just be prepared for the consequences."

"I will Erii, you know me," he replied. "It's just that-"

"Good. Something better come of this odd and sudden transformation, Takeuchi. It's your career on the line, not mine." She hung up on him. The words, though meant to chastise and forewarn, were a meaningful caution from a friend. They also made things more difficult.

Being an author is a socially and mentally demanding career. He must fit his writing into a sometimes busy schedule, even if there were the odd times, like now, that he had nothing on his calendar. Every waking hour filled his head with ideas, and if not- he would often feel that he was doing it wrong.

'Writer's block can make you- in the form of later, stronger concepts and surges of ideas- or, it can break you- through sheer time constraint, or creating filler- which no one really wants to read too much of,'he thought. To top it all off, he never know for sure who would be reading his works, so he always had to be extremely careful, and do his research.

Then there are things like public demand to worry about. They constantly wanted him to give them spoilers, or have a new book out each month. He didn't even want to think of the fan club! The last time he had been on his facebook he had had three hundred sixty nine friend requests. The last time that he had been on his fansite, he had been appalled and practically terrified at the fervor of some of him fans. At first it had been flattering, but now it was just... creepy.

Miroku Takeuchi knew all of this, but when his hero had complimented and critiqued him, it had sent signals to his brain that had thrilled him. He couldn't just ignore Saiga's advice. Could he?

The problem was, well, they had offered a lot of money.


	16. Silence

**Author's Note:** As I promised, from now on these are to be beta'd! :D

**Updated:** March. 25, 2012

* * *

><p>"Sango, can I tell you something, and ask a serious opinion?" Mirkou asked. He and she had been lounging in a comfortable silence in the hidden room. She was writing a paper- she'd told him it was on Multilateralism. In his hands was a new novel, by none other than the wonderful Inari, entitled 'Resignation'.<p>

When he'd spoken she had looked up at him, and now answered with a "sure. What is it?" He sighed.

_Here it goes_, he thought. He'd decided, after a long conflict of the psyche, to tell her about the proposal Erii had received, and to ask her opinion. For some reason his gut was trying to tell him to get away, to let the subject drop. He'd ignored its nervous insistence. "Well, my agent called me with a three-book deal last night."

"That's great," Sango congratulated enthusiastically. "Do you have any idea what it is you're going to write yet?"

"The basic plot was proposed with the offer."

"That's odd."

"It is. It doesn't usually happen that way."

"Well, out with it then!" She smiled. "What is this new series that Rin has to look forward to?"

"A princess who falls in love with a commoner." Miroku watched as the smile on Sango's face melted into a grimace. It was a look that was a cross between that which a teacher gives when a student doesn't do their homework, and the look which a parent gives when they tell their child not to do something, and they do it again two minutes later.

"Another smut book?"

"Three actually." That reminder, he should have kept to himself.

"And, you're seriously thinking of accepting it?"

"I'm thinking of it," he admitted honestly. Sango's cheeks reddened, almost to match her crimson v-neck sweater. She looked down at her nails, which were painted a similar shade, where her hands were rested on her black skirted lap.

"Did nothing that my father said sink into that brain of yours?" she asked, an edge to her tone.

"He told you what he said to me?"

"Yes, and it was all true! Why wouldn't you listen to advice from him? He's got much more experience than you do. He'd much older than you. On top of all that, he's someone whom you respect. Why wouldn't you just listen?" Miroku could see that she was legitimately confused. He ran a hand through his hair, which would soon be in need of a cut.

"I know," he admitted. "It's just a big offer."

"So, you'll place money above personal growth?" Her tone was accusatory and it stung him to the core. Their eyes met. Even if he couldn't see her reiki flickering, he would have felt her anger and disapproval. He looked away, not knowing how to answer that question. "I see."

That was all that was said. When he looked up again, Sango was one again buried in her paper. This time he could almost see the wall which she thrust up around herself. He took this as a cue that that the discussion was over. Still, the unpleasant feeling lingered. Quietly he picked his book up off of the arm of the chair.

"I'm going to get going," he said. Sango said nothing in reply, not even glancing up. "I'll see you on Thursday. Good luck on your paper." He got the feeling that this was the infamous '_silent treatment_' that he'd read and written about, but had not, until now experienced.

Without another wasted word, he stood and left. It was possible that it would blow over through the next two days. Honestly, though, he wasn't very hopeful.


	17. Questioning

**Author's Note: **It's been a while! I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is not beta'd because I was feeling guilty of not uploading in so long, especially when you've been so good with your reviews! I am done school now, so things should be better now!

Anyways, this is the first chapter that is from Sango's point of view (there should be one every fifteen or sixteen chapters, that is until the end). I hope you enjoy this, I know that Inaligrimalkin has been waiting for this chapter. Check out her story _When Somebody Loved Shippo._ (And all the others too!)

**Updated:** April. 07, 2012

* * *

><p>"You're home late."<p>

Sango turned from hanging her black jacket on one of the copper hooks on the wall next to the front door, to see her father standing in the center of the hallway. His long hair had been let loose from it's braid, and as her memory had told her was likely to happen, it had been brushed. If she were asked to guess, she would have had no doubt that Rin was the culprit. The loose silver main was the only aspect of his visage that made him look as if he may be in a state of relaxation. He still wore his customary suit, and Sango knew that he'd been home all day. It was just like him to look prim and proper.

"Sorry," she apologized, slipping out of her shoes and sliding them into their place in the little wall cubby that InuYasha had built for all of their shoes. "I was at FoxFire and lost track of time. By the time that I realized that it was getting late it was dark outside." Sesshomaru's eyes searched hers and she held his gaze gently, silently wishing that he would let her leave the doorway. As if reading her thoughts, he stepped back, allowing her access to the rest of the house. She decided on the living room and he followed silently.

The living room, like every other room in the house sans InuYasha and Shippo's room, and Sesshomaru's office, were graced by Rin's artistic touch. Each room had a specific theme, or colour scheme. The living room walls were a faded yellow. There were vibrant orange accents of colour around the room, including throw pillows on the cream coloured couches and chairs.

The decor had been chosen to be focused around a wall scroll depicting her adoring mother as a young girl. She wore an orange and yellow checkered kimono with a green obi, and on either side of her stood a demon. On one side was a short, green imp with bright yellow eyes, and to her right was a two-headed dragon. Sango had always admired the photo. She had confessed this to the subject of the painting around the time that she had turned sixteen, and Rin had just beamed at her.

Sango thought of this as she moved to her favorite seat- a chair near the fireplace, which hadn't been used since the beginning of spring. She smiled at InuYasha as she sat down.

"Where's your partner in crime?" She asked InuYasha who was sitting by the window, as she noticed that Shippo was nowhere in sight. InuYasha shrugged, but there was no mistaking the upturn at one corner of his mouth. "So he's at Sayuri's again? I wonder when they'll finally move in together."

"He's been dropping little hints about it while we're at work lately, actually. I don't think it's far off," InuYasha admitted.

The news made Sango frown. Shippo would soon be moving out. She couldn't imagine what the house would be like without his antics and tricks. Until this point, she had greeted every morning with some form of prank waiting for her. They were never dangerous, just playful, and had been a constant in her life since she had come to live in this house. She felt like everything was beginning to change, and it made her uneasy. She had been quite comfortable with her life up until recently, but now things seemed to be flying out of her control, and _that_ was _never_ an easy thing for her to accept.

"Sango." She felt a hand on her shoulder momentarily, before it's owner pulled it looked up at Sesshomaru. He was gazing intently- she thought- down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Your scent," he responded, clearly expecting her to understand his meaning. When she just stared blankly he elaborated, "it has been unusual since you returned." Sango blinked.

Her scent was off? What could have- oh! She remembered the resigned look on Miroku's face.

"It's nothing," she assured. Both men raised obviously disbelieving eyebrows in familiar arches. "Really."

Sesshomaru took his seat in the chair almost directly across from her own. His eyes were still fixed on her face, and he leaned his elbow on the arm of the comfortable armchair, resting his chin lightly on the palm of his clawed hand. It was hard for Sango to handle those intelligent eyes peering into her own, unbelieving and probing her face for the answers that he sought. He would get them eventually, with or without her speaking them. Sango knew there was only one way to stop this almost embarrassing silent inquiry.

"I argued with Miroku,"she blurted out, cracking under the pressure of his golden stare, "kind of."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru's gaze didn't shift. If anything it became more intense. "Miroku Takeuchi. I suspected. What did he do to you?" Sango could feel wind against her face as it blew her bangs, yet she knew that the window was shut tight. That was never a good sign.

"Oh, nothing to me!" She assured, and the breeze immediately died down. She sighed. knowing that there was no other way to go about it, she relayed ehr tale of what had happened. Sesshomaru's face didn't change. When she was done she said, "I don't see why I should care, but it bothered me. Especially the look on his face as he left. I keep questioning myself as to whether it as my place to scold him, or if I have any right to be upset with him."

"Well, it seems to me that you do," Sesshomaru, who had, through the course of her story, leaned back against his chair and crossed his arms loosely, said.

"Keh," said InuYasha. Sango glanced his way. He walked closer. "If he does take the deal he may be a sell-out, but that doesn't make him any less of a friend, or person. I happen to remember a few cases of a _Mister T. Saiga_ writing some choice smut in his time." This was a jibe if there ever was any, and Sango took no truth from it. That is until she looked back to her father. He was glaring at his brother icily, but his lips formed no reply, whether to confirm or deny. Sango blinked and stared.

"Is that true?" She asked quietly. She could almost hear his teeth grind together. Sesshomaru turned his face away from his brother. He closed his eyes, and for a moment, Sango could have sworn that she had seen a pink tinge pass over his cheeks. That couldn't be though- Sesshomaru _never _blushed. Ever. When his eyes opened, his face was blank.

"In the Victorian Era, human and demon erotica was very popular," was all he said. Sango's jaw dropped. Never in a billion years would she have ever believed that the man in front of her would have written erotica of all things. She gaped and he met her eyes truthfully.

"Oh." Was all that she could manage to say. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew that it was InuYasha's.

"I wouldn't hold it against him, Sango," the hanyou reiterated. "He's only human, and even Sesshomaru here has given in to pop culture and the demand of the crowd a time or two. Besides, when I saw Miroku leave today, he looked terrible. You should forgive him." Sesshomaru nodded as if concurring, even while tossing InuYasha an annoying look. Sango stood.

"Thank you for talking this out with me," she said quietly, offering a little bow, and tossing a slightly amused smile back over her shoulder as she walked to her room. It just dawned on her how funny it was to think of Sesshomaru writing about humans and demons sexually at the demand of the masses. She was giggling as she shut her door.


	18. Blood

**Author's Note:** Because I've been so behind, I wanted to upload another chapter as a special gift to my reviewers! I also know that I cannot demand so much of my beta so this chapter is not beta'd once again. Bare with me, guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter with the prompt '_blood_'. I've taken great pains to make it relevant to the plot, but when you have 101 planned chapters, you don't really have much of a say. Thank you for your reviews, and putting up with my slow building story!

Also, I was very happy that those who reviewed like Sesshomaru's dirty little secret. ;D

**Updated: **April. 09, 2012

* * *

><p>Miroku groaned and shifted. Every limb felt as if it were moving slower than his mind intended. It was like he was wading through water. To top it off, his head hurt. He opened his eyes and saw an unpleasant scene, shocking his short-term memory into overdrive.<p>

He had been running later than usual this morning and anxious to see if Sango had forgiven him, so he had taken his car for once. He'd been crossing the intersection a couple blocks from his destination, when a jeep came out of nowhere , t-boning him. His car had obviously been crumpled on the passenger side.

He did a mental check of his faculties and found them to be intact. He'd gained more movement in his limbs now that the initial sock had worn off, and used his hands to inspect his physical self. Aside from a few minor cuts and would-be bruises, he was largely alright. The one exception was a gash, about two inches long on the side of his head. Hh pulled his hand back after feeling this and stared momentarily at the blood on his fingers.

Miroku grunted as he got out of his wrecked car, and started to walk. A few people tried to stop him, telling him that he should go to the hospital; that an ambulance was on it's way. Leaving his card he waved them off and walked the final distance to his destination, trying to ignore the frigid temperature. Inwardly he laughed at the fact that he had just walked away from his crumpled mess of a car with little to no hassle. There were some perks to being a celebrity- like being able to ignore the rules if you wanted to.

No one was in the front room that he could see, so he continued through the other rooms. Once he arrived in the lounge InuYasha and Shippo both walked up with identical looks of worry. Once they saw him, their tense faces relaxed, but he could see their former expressions in their youki.

"Man, you look like you got hit by a bus," InuYasha stated.

"Jeep, actually." That sent a flash across the hanyou's eyes.

"You're not joking."

"Not in the slightest."

"You idiot!" Shippo cut in. Miroku turned to him. "You should have gone to the hospital! You could have a concussion!" Miroku shook his throbbing head, then realizing that moving it made it hurt more he decided not to do it again.

"I assure you that my mind is intact. I am not missing any of my memories, and I do not feel tired in the slightest." They looked unconvinced, but must have felt his honesty. "Now, if you'd please let me into that room behind you, I'd much appreciate it." The pair in exchanged looks. They had unknowingly been blocking him from the secret room. They stepped aside without another word, except the mumbled _'idiot' _that he heard as he stepped through and closed the door behind himself.

The moment that he walked in, Sango looked up. She was about to speak but then she paused. Her eyes followed his frame up and down. If it had been under any other circumstances, he'd have been flattered. Her eyes widened.

"Miroku, what happened?" She inquired. He shrugged, not shortening the distance between them.

"I had a little bit of an accident on the way," he told her, gauging her reaction. First her eyes widened, and then her pretty lips made an _'o'_.

"Are you okay?" She stood, letting her books drop to the floor.

"I'm fine." He was touched that she worried and cared. "It only happened a bit from here, so I walked."

"Wait, what?" She looked shocked. "You didn't go to the hospital?" He shook his head. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me." He allowed for a little flirting, because she seemed not to be so cold to him as she was on Tuesday. He saw temper flare across her face.

"Come here," Sango demanded, stepping past the table and standing next to his usual chair. Miroku held his tongue and did as he was told. "Sit." He sat. He was apparently more tense than he had thought, because when he felt her fingers brush his hair he jumped slightly. "Relax," she whispered by his ear. That didn't help him relax, especially as it sent shivers and goosebumps down his arm. She seemed to notice, and enjoyed at chuckle at his expense. "I'll be right back." She walked to the back of the room and Miroku heard a knocking sound, and a door opening.

Two minutes later, Sango returned. In her hands was a damp cloth and a wooden bowl. She placed the bowl on the table, and he could see that it held a smoky liquid. She once again disappeared behind him. So very gently, she raised the cloth and dabbed at his clotted head wound, causing him to groan.

"Sorry," she breathed, pulling the cloth back.

"No, no, please continue," he replied, gritting his teeth. The cloth was returned to its job of mopping up the blood in his hair.

"I think that there's a piece of glass in the wound. I'm going to have to pull it out." She did, and it hurt. He sucked in a breath and she place a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, rubbing gently. " You should have gotten medical attention. It's a deep cut. It looks like you'll need stitches." The cloth pulled back again, and this time Sango came into his view as she crossed in front of him to dip it in the bowl ring it out.

"What is that?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a medicinal herb concoction that I asked Totosai to make for you. It will help your wound heal. I would have made it for you myself if I had the ingredients." She walked back behind him, and he tilted his head back to see her face. She frowned in disapproval, pausing in her actions.

"I'm almost surprised that you know such things."

"My mom taught me," she explained. "Now stay still." She tilted his head back up by gaining a grip on his hair. He remained as still as possible. He didn't even speak. The gentle pressure of her cloth on his wound was soothing, and he began to feel tired. "Don't you _dare_ close your eyes!" She exclaimed. How she knew that his lids were drooping closed was beyond him, but he obeyed and somehow forced them open.

It was five minutes before Sango was finished tending his wound. He could barely even feel the pressure anymore, she was so gentle. During those minutes she made many trips to rinse the now-dirty cloth in the bowl. Eventually, she let the cloth sink into the liquid and didn't remove it. She stepped over to her bag and dug through it. Miroku took this short time to admire her. Then she returned with some Tylenol and handed him two.

"Thank you," he said. He popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them.

"Not a problem." Sango was staring at him as if she had something to say. What it was, he couldn't fathom, he just stared back. "I'm sorry," she said as meekly as he'd ever heard.

"Why would you be sorry?" He wondered. "You just took such wonderfully gentle care of me that it would bring a saint to tears."

"I meant about your book deal thing." Her posture and expression were awkward. "It's none of my business what you participate in, and your life is your own. I don't know your circumstances and I have no right to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. So, I'm sorry Miroku..." At this point she sat down, but kept her eyes locked on his.

A warm smile broke out across his face, "don't worry about it, Sango. I was worried that you had lost what little respect you may have had for me. I am overjoyed that you would still talk to me as a friend." He reached and took her hand. "Besides, I had wanted your opinion. It means much to me, and I decided not to take the offer."

"Truly?" He nodded. "Well..." She didn't pull her hand from his for a very long time. They just sat there smiling at one another. After a while, Sango seemed to realize that they were holding hands and she flushed, extracting hers gently. "I have to go. Kohaku's plane is arriving tonight and we are all going to pick him up."

"Kohaku's plane?" Miroku hadn't known that the youth had gone anywhere.

"Yes. He's a traveler at heart. Born with wander-lust, Shippo says. He does a lot of research on demons, and anthropology. He's a real honour student, and with the money at his disposal he rarely makes it home. His plane arrives in a couple hours. He was visiting Olduvai Gorge."

"Huh. You learn something new every day." Miroku murmured. "That's fascinating. Tell him 'hi' for me."

"I will." Sango packed up her things. Before leaving she paused beside him. "See you. Take it easy Miroku." Her smile was as soft as her eyes as she briefly brushed her fingers across his cheek, just before she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> "One of the most important archaeological sites in the world, the Olduvai Gorge has been instrumental in furthering understanding of early human evolution. Many hominid remains date from 2,100,000 to 15,000 years ago, including the skull of the primitive hominid australopithecus boisei or nutcracker man, a species that became extinct about one million years ago." Quote taken from .

So, I took Introduction into Anthropology this year in University. It's fascinating, so incorporated it into Kohaku's character. I felt it was fitting.

P.S. I hope you enjoyed the bits of fluff this chapter!

Please review!

Huggles- over and out-


	19. Rainbow

**Updated: **April. 18, 2012

* * *

><p>The Rainbow group was the neighbourhood daycare. Sayuri worked there, and as such they visited FoxFire once a week for story time. The storyteller title alternated between InuYasha and Shippo, with InuYasha being the favorite. He seemed to put his heart into his exciting and compelling stories. A way with words he hadn't, so he made up for it with enthusiasm.<p>

It was the daycare students and Sayuri who Miroku held the door open for before he himself stepped inside. The group continued on in their winter gear. Though they were hidden, Miroku knew that underneath the coats there were colour coordinated t-shirts. The way they walked was often called rainbow formation by their leader. This meant following Sayuri two- by-two in a line, organized by the colour they had been assigned. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple.

They were adorable, and Miroku found himself wondering what it would be like to have children of his own. Would he be a good father? He shrugged this thought away. He first needed to find a woman to love him rather than his name, in order for that to happen.

He wandered aimlessly for a time. Sango wouldn't be gracing the store with her presence that day, as she was spending the day with her brother before he left again. This time Kohaku was visiting some university for an anthropological workshop.

Sango being absent sufficiently dampened Miroku's ambition to study, so he sought out one of his other friends to chat. InuYasha was nowhere in sight Shippo, though was stocking shelves.

"Morning," the kitsune was beaming when he turned around. Two books were in his left hand, one in his right.

"Well, don't you look all bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning?" Miroku commented, then he paused. "No pun intended." Shippo laughed. He placed the books on the shelf and picked up the empty box that he'd removed them from.

"Even you wouldn't make such a bad joke," he said, heading over to the wall where there was a stack of full boxes. Miroku followed and grabbed one himself. Together they pulled books from boxes and assigned them to their appropriate shelves.

"What has you in such a sunny mood?" Miroku asked, placing a copy of Jane Eyre next to it's counterparts. Shippo's ultramarine youki flared and his tails swished in anticipation.

"Sayuri and I are moving in together next week."

"Congratulations!" Miroku clapped him on the back, smirking and causing him to grin in return. "Where are you moving to?"

"The other end of the city. It's bought and mostly furnished already. The only problem is..." Shippo's voice trailed off.

"You haven't told someone yet, have you?" BINGO. Shippo's face was a guilty one, overlying his excitement. "Who?"

"I haven't really told anyone. They know that I've been planning it, and that I've been very serious about her. They just don't know that we've chosen a date."

"What day?"

"Monday." Miroku tutted, and Shippo grabbed them each another box, breaking the tape sealing them with the claw of one of his index fingers. "I know it's bad, but it's hard to get everyone together all at once."

"Well, don't wait," Miroku insisted. "I suspect that InuYasha may laugh it off, but I have a feeling that Sango will be upset."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Miroku nodded.

"Still."

"I'll tell her when I get home." The books were all officially shelved, so Miroku sat down at a table, pushing a chair out with his foot. He indicated for his friend to sit, and the store owner obliged. "So, how are you feeling?"

Miroku hadn't expected the conversation to turn around on him, but answered, "I'm feeling great. Why?"

"Well, you did get into that accident..." It had almost slipped his mind. The throbbing of his skull had lessened by now, though he had neglected to go to the hospital, he had been disinfecting the wound every chance he got.

"I'm fine. I'm more interested in knowing whether you will need my help in the move."

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to help InuYasha and I. We could all go out and grab some sake after." Shippo suggested. Miroku laughed.

"Count me in."


	20. Grey

**Author's Note:** As I had promised all chapters are to beta'd from now on, unless otherwise stated (by the lovely inaligrimalkin, I may add, so you should check out her stories! Insert happy advertisement here). For those who were hoping for a sweet chapter soon... TAHDAH! Enjoy.

Also, look out for the first and in the Untitled side stories: Unforgotten and Unrivaled!

**Prompt from 100 theme's challenge on deviantart:** Grey

**Updated:** May. 02, 2012

* * *

><p>The last of the pleasant skies had apparently gone with the nice weather. As Miroku walked out of his apartment he felt the frigid air through his winter apparel. Sighing, he tugged his coat sleeves further down his arms and ventured forth into the fresh snow; the morning's gift to him. The sky was a miserable shade of grey, threatening more flakes to fall.<p>

To walk all of the way to the bookstore, no matter how short, would have been foolish. So after getting change from the corner store he stood at the nearest bus stop. Before too long he was joined by none-other than Sango. They exchanged surprised salutations.

"I didn't realize that you lived around here," Miroku remarked.

"Oh, I don't," Sango told him. She was rubbing her small hands, which were pink with cold. She blew on them once to warm them. "I take two buses. This just happens to be my second."

"What a coincidence! I live about a block that way," he informed her, pointing back the way which he had come.

"Really?"

"Why so surprised?"

"I would have expected you to live in a more... luxurious area," she admitted, once again rubbing her fingers. "I guess it doesn't matter where you live, as long as it's home." Miroku nodded, slipping his gloves off and catching her hands in his own. They were chilled; practically to the bone. She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Well, honestly I did once live in a more, should I say blueblood kind of area. The kind where their noses are held so high that it's a miracle that they don't drown in the shower," he said softly, pulling one of his gloves gently onto her hand. She blushed and dropped her eyes at the display of affection and he grinned victoriously.

"Why did you move?" Her quiet voice didn't hide her interest. He put his other glove on her, hiding the pink flesh of her other hand.

"Divorce. Shima got the house. I call it a house, because it was never a home. To tell you the truth, I was glad to be rid of all of those empty rooms and the expensive, yet tacky, decorations." Miroku still held her now gloved hands in his, rubbing them to speed up the warming process. "I've never really liked big houses. They're lonely and creepy." Sango laughed out loud, finally looking back up at him.

"Creepy?"

"Hey, have you ever been alone in one at night?" he asked defensively. "The floors creek for no reason, the wind howls; never mind if there's a storm. It may as well be a huge skeleton with you sitting inside the ribcage." Sango surveyed his features and he grinned sheepishly. She smiled at him.

"You're a really unique person, Miroku," She said.

"I'm glad that you think so." He was definitely pleased. Their eyes met.

"I feel like I've known you for all of my life," Sango told him truthfully, blushing once again. Still, this time she didn't look down. "It's ridiculous and strange..." Miroku smiled softly and raised a hand to brush her bangs from her eyes.

"Funny. The thing is, I feel the same about you." She returned his smile. His eyes were drawn to her lips. They shimmered with transparent gloss, and were slightly open. He could have sworn that he heard her sigh as he began to lean in. As his luck would have it, the bus pulled up just then and people stepped out. The two separated. Sango was clearly embarrassed at being caught almost kissing in public. Miroku sighed.

"After you, milady," he said once the descending flow of passengers thinned.

"Thank you, my good sir." He followed her onto the vehicle, inwardly cursing the driver for his impeccable timing.


	21. Fortitude

**Author's Note:** Howdy everyone :) ! As always, some might deem this chapter as filler; I don't care, I like it! It's been a while since I've updated, so I do apologize, but at least I'm finishing the story! (I've written up to chapter 27 or 29).

Also, look out for the Untitled side stories: Unforgotten(InuYasha), Unrivaled(Sesshomaru) and Unspoken(Shippo)!** Side Note:** I'm thinking of adding a Miroku back-story side story as well... What are your thoughts on this?

**Prompt from 100 theme's challenge on deviantart:** Fortitude

**Updated:** May. 23, 2012

* * *

><p>"I should have realized this before, but you guys really don't need my help," Miroku stated dryly. He watched Shippo lift his couch one handed out of the truck that they'd borrowed from a friend of a friend. They had met at seven that evening and he had done nothing but drive the truck.<p>

"You got us the truck," Shippo offered, opening the front door with his free hand and walking in.

"Plus, we both hate driving," Inuyasha added. "We're a run at full speed across the tops of buildings kind of pair. Unfortunately, that no longer works so well now that the government knows about us and our existence is public." InuYasha looked thoughtful. "Ten years ago a younger me got away with it all the time, but today's a different matter. So when you get down to it, you're really doing us a big favour."

"When you said running over buildings I pictured you in a Spiderman costume." InuYasha shook his head slowly.

"Loser." Miroku grinned and leaned against the truck.

"Now that I think about it, you do wear an awful lot of red," he persisted on the topic. "All you're missing are the webs, but then I think you could pull it off. You seem like the type to have a hero complex."

"Sesshomaru has a web-like whip."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, but it's made of poison."

"Huh." Miroku's eyes shifted from side to side. That's not menacing at all, he thought.

"Miroku." The man jumped; Shippo had come out of the house silently and had stood next to him, without him noticing until the kitsune had spoken. He looked at Shippo who, despite centuries more experience, was shorter than he was.

"What's up?" From the corner of his eye Miroku saw InuYasha lift a stack of boxes up onto each of his shoulders and disappear into the house.

"How are things going with Sango?" Miroku shrugged.

"Why?" Shippo looked pensive and leaned next to him. He tilted his head back to look up at the sky, making his eyes appear more green than ever. The sun also made his pupils contract in such a way that made him look slightly threatening.

"She's just been in an interesting mood lately. I had thought that maybe you had finally made a move."

"I have been trying."

"He means make your move seriously," InuYasha stated, stepping back through the doorway. He leaned his shoulder up against the doorframe. "Playing around, flirting- it's all part of your celebrity MO. You've told me that your image is just that- a farce- and you expect me to beleive that you are seriously persuing Sango?" Miroku sighed.

"What you say is true, but keep in mind that this is Sango that we are talking about. I may not have met her too long ago, but from what I've gathered about her, unless I make friends and get her to like me, she will never take me seriously." InuYasha gave him a strange look, but Shippo grinned.

"Well observed," he said, clapping him on the back. "Now, let us go to the Silver Dog Tavern and have those drinks that I promised."

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you slow down?" Miroku asked, still drinking his second drink while he watched InuYasha down his tenth. The most interesting part was that the hanyou looked sober.<p>

"Feh, with all the practice I've had, it'll take more than some sake to affect me," he boasted.

"I don't believe that that is anything to brag about," Shippo remarked with a smirk.

"I just can't believe that you of all people own a tavern," said Miroku before taking another swig of his drink.

"Hey, Sesshomaru isn't the only entrepreneurial spirit of the family," InuYasha defended. "I just happened to make the acquaintance of a rather degenerate nine-tail, and he proposed that he would cloak such a place with sch fox magic that all demons would be safe from the prying eyes of humans. They could drink to their heart's content without other patrons being the wiser... Well, besides those with the sight, who are few and far between these days. You have a special gift."

"So I've been told." Miroku had very little experience with alcohol, and the meager amount he'd consumed had already begun to blur his senses a little. He looked around the bar and almost laughed at how many humans were interacting with demons through a strong green youki without realizing it. One tall, muscular was blatantly hitting on a blue haired neko youkai. A group of university students were playing pool with a silver and orange haired koi hanyou. It was quite the sight.

"So Miroku, how many women have you slept with?" InuYasha's question caused the author to choke on his beer.

"Has it hit triple digits yet?" Shippo chimed in.

"Triple digits?" Miroku was scandalized. "I haven't even hit double!" This time Shippo spoke first.

"Interesting. Do you practice the art of palmistry?"

"Why would I? What're with these questions?"

"Just curious," InuYasha assured. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Those are pretty specifically 'random' questions for plain curiosity," he mused, downing the remainder of his drink. He felt a warm and tingly sensation. Reaching up, he touched his lips; they were numb. Still he beckoned to the bartender for another, paying and sipping immediately.

"How many of the ten precepts of Buddhism have you broken?"

"Not many... I mean, I sleep on a bed... and I have money, but I don't sleep around or steal or anything," Miroku answered, quite perplexed. "I still don't understand what these questions are for, but I think I need to be drunk for this."

"Actually, you should probably slow down. You're already starting to slur your words," Shippo pointed out.

"I'm with Shippo," InuYasha said. "I think that one should be your last." Miroku took their advice and slowed down, knowing that they were right. Things had started to slow down around him, and if he tried to move quickly everything wobbled.

"Okay. I'm gambrinous anyways."

"Gambrinous?" Shippo raised an eyebrow at the obscure term. InuYasha chuckled and leaned his elbows on the bar.

"Who raised you as a child?" he asked. Miroku sat staring at his bottle with a pensive look. He paused for a short time before he spoke.

"Did you know that it only takes seven pounds of pressure to rip off your ear?" That earned him weird looks from everyone, including the bartender. Not that he noticed.

"What does that have to do with your childhood?"

"Well I wouldn't have wanted my ear ripped off, would you?" Shippo laughed and InuYasha slowly shook his head.

"Okay then. How old were you when your reiki powers surfaced?" The hanyou asked. Miroku's expression turned serious.

"When I was ten... I learned that the ancient Romans would often have paid their taxes in honey." InuYasha tossed Shippo a look and the kitsune returned a shrug.

"I guess his random facts go on autopilot when he's drunk," he offered.

"Feh." InuYasha stood and gently grabbed Miroku by the shoulder. "Time to go buddy. We've got to get you home."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>How do you like it? Gambrinous is supposed to (according to the book of useless information I have) mean full of beer lol.


	22. Vacation

**Author's Note:** Just a little timeline fixing Erii and Miroku moment. I love these two as friends and interacting. Short, but sweet. Anyways, enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to it's wonderful beta Inali Grimalkin, who is currently on a short vacation of her own to a convention!

**Prompt from 100 theme's challenge on deviantart:** Vacation

**Updated:** May. 26, 2012

* * *

><p>"Wow, you're actually working," Erii said, sitting across from Miroku. The handsome author was busy writing up character bios for his own personal use. They both knew that he wouldn't show them to her, so she didn't ask. "What's with this surprise meeting? Isn't Tuesday one of your days to fuck around?"<p>

Miroku looked up. His agent wore an emerald green turtleneck and hip-hugging jeans. Her coat was already slung over the chair and her cheeks were pink from the cold air outside.

"The bookstore is closed for the winter holidays," he explained. "The owner called to tell me this morning. Apparently they go to Hawaii as a family every year." He thought about this for a moment. "Maybe I should take a vacation myself."

"You don't need a vacation; you don't fucking do anything."

"Bluntly put."

"I try."


	23. Mother Nature

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. There are a few things that are bothering me... I have really bad writer's block and very little inclination t write right now either way. I was wondering if you had any ideas (on how to relieve my issue), questions (I may answer one or two if they aren't too big of spoilers), or any other sort of motivation for me to get my ass in gear- not only on this story, but others as well.  
>I actually have many things already written... I just can't work up the effort to type them out!<p>

Check out my other Sango/Miroku stories! Also, give my beta Inali Grimalkin's stories a try as well! (You may be surprised by what you find!)

**Prompt from 100 theme's challenge on deviantart:** Mother Nature

**Updated****:** June. 12, 2012

* * *

><p>It was spring again before Miroku was able to walk the oh-so familiar shelves of the bookstore he had grown to love. The owner of Foxfire had returned before then, but Miroku had been consumed with philanthropy, research, and arguments over legal papers with Shima. The latter incident hadn't rung true to his ears, but his ex-wife had begged and pleaded in that familiar tone. Now, standing in the bookstore, he felt a sense of relaxation fall over him. He was back. That thought made a smile form on his lips.<p>

"Hey, Miroku, long time no see!" InuYasha called out from somewhere unseen.

"InuYasha, don't shout across the room," Shippo scolded from his spot behind the cash register, before handing a laughing customer his bag. "Nice of you to finally drop by, Miroku. I see that you got a haircut." Miroku ran a hand through his short hair.

"Yeah, it was getting rather long."

"I think that it suited you. You could have started pulling it back into a ponytail," the kitsune suggested, recieving cash from the next customer in line. That feeling of being teased surfaced in Miroku's mind again. It was odd, especially with how harmless the comment was. He shrugged.

"How was the vacation?" He asked, leaning against the counter. He was curious about what a family that half-consisted of youkai and hanyou would do on the holidays.

"Same as last year for the most part," InuYasha said, finally appearing in Miroku's peripheral vision. "Swimming, mostly. We went for tea every day at our regular place. It's a shop on the main island, run by an old man and his nephew. Some of the kid's frineds work there, too. The nephew makes these impressive lattes, and the baker is a genius! Best ginger cookies I've ever tasted!" Then suddenly his ears flattened against his head. "Don't let her think that you consider her blindness a weakness though..."

"InuYasha only goes in there because they allow pets on the premesis," Shippo joked. "We mostly relax and unwind. No need for a human guise when you own a whole island, and no one bothers you." The line of customers had finally all been served, so he sat down on a box behind the counter. "Even if someone did happen to show up, I'm sure they would not make the same mistake twice."

"Why is that?" The amused tone that Shippo had used intruigued Miroku. InuYasha chuckled.

"Let's just say, a big ego is not all that Sesshomaru has," he said.

"Hmm... You don't say..." Miroku thought about it and it made perfect sense. Just then, a woman walked in. By Miroku's discerning eyes she appeared to be of the late fifties, early sixties range of age. There was a strip of white in her still-black hair. Something clicked in his mind- she had been in the family photo that Shippo had shown to him months earlier. She wore a yellow sundress with flipflops and carried herself as a much younger woman could.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, walking up to InuYasha. There was a familiarity in her actions and tone. "You forgot your lunch." She pased the hanyou a lunch bag.

"Thanks, sweetheart," InuYasha said. Miroku had never seen his friend look quite so tender. Then the woman hugged InuYasha and planted a kiss on his cheek before leaving.

"Isn't your girlfriend a little old for you?" Miroku asked when he was sure the woman was gone. "I mean, I guess not age-wise; you've got centuries on her, but she looks much..." He silenced himself, realizing

that he was putting his foot in his mouth. Only then did he notice the pained look on the hanyou's face.

"You're right; we don't fit at all. But mother nature's just cruel that way." With that InuYasha walked away. Miroku would have followed and apologized for whatever he had done, but he was warned off by the turmoil of orange youki. He instead turned to Shippo. The kitsune's face was calculatingly blank.

"This is one of those moments where I know that I've done something wrong, but can't put my finger on exactly what it is," he admitted. Shippo sighed.

"Chika's not his girlfriend," he explained. "She's his daughter."


	24. Cat

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I've got my groove back thanks to you and Inali! Thank you for your suggestions and reviews! Another short Chapter to avoid endless complaints of too much filler (which there sadly is a lot to come).

Check out my other Sango/Miroku stories! Also, give my beta Inali Grimalkin's stories a try as well! (You may be surprised by what you find!)

**Prompt from 100 theme's challenge on deviantart:** Cat

**Updated****:** June. 14, 2012

* * *

><p>"So, how was your vacation?" Miroku asked.<p>

"Good. I got all of my homework done," Sango replied.

"That doesn't sound like fun at all."

"I happen to enjoy school. What did you do while we were gone?"

"I signed some autographs, attended a charity auction and got a family portrait taken." Sango raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What?"

"I thought that you were divorced."

" I am."

"Then I don't understand." Miroku nodded and pulled out his wallet. He opened it to show her the picture. She took it and laughed.

" It's you and a cat."

"Hey, she's not just a cat. She's my Baby."

"What's her name?" A spark of interest.

"Baby." Another laugh.

"Original."

"Isn't it?"


	25. No Time

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I apologize for the wait. I haven't had a keyboard for over a week now- just got a spare. This chapter isn't beta'd because Inali Grimalkin is busy with her cosplay commissions for Ai- kon.

You should check out her story 'At The Jasmine Dragon'. You may be surprised to see some similarities to some characters and some future characters in the 'Un' series.

Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

**Prompt from 100 theme's challenge on deviantart:** No Time

**Updated:** July. 15, 2012

* * *

><p>Miroku hung his head as he stepped out of the hidden library. He walked quietly through each room until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned.<p>

"What's up? You look down all of a sudden." InuYasha pointed out. The hanyou uncharacteristically wore a red ball-cap on his head.

"She yelled at me."

"Ah!"

"To be fair, the rule is _not_ to bother her while she's studying. Still, she's _always _writing one paper or another!"

"Oh, that's got to be why she's so testy!" InuYasha said. "Sesshomaru is away on a research trip for his new book."

"So, she misses him?"

"More like he can't help her, or look over her work."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Miroku asked. InuYasha hesitated, as if trying to decide whether or not he should let some tidbit of information slip.

"Sango had difficulties with writing. It's her weakest subject."

"Hmm, that's unfortunate," Miroku thought out loud.

"It really is. It leaves her strapped for time like you wouldn't believe. She checks everything three times." Just then a string of expletives blared from Miroku's phone as his _Rodeo Song_ ring tone earned him an odd look.

"It's my agent," he explained apologetically, pressing the green talk button. "What's shaking, beautiful?"

"Your cock." InuYasha grinned at the answer that he obviously heard, but then a strange look passed over his face, Miroku wondered at it for a moment.

"What do you want, my dear?" he asked.

"Did you forget our meeting again?"

"Umm..."

"I'm outside you goddam idiot." She hung up.

"Your agent sounds... interesting," InuYasha commented. Miroku snickered.

"That's a word for it. Anyways, I have to get going."

"Let me walk you out," the hanyou offered. As they stepped out of the room, Miroku was surprised to see that InuYasha's human illusion did not follow him as it usually did. "There she is." InuYasha pointed with a clawed finger at Erii's brand new truck; the one that her fiance had purchased the week before.

"How'd you know?" Miroku wondered. "I've never introduced you." InuYasha paused.

"I've seen pictures in the paper." It was as good an explanation as any.

"I should go, or I'll get an earful. See you later?"

"Of course. And Miroku, don't worry about Sango."

"I'm not. See ya." He stepped across the street and got into the waiting vehicle.

"Who was that?" Erii asked the moment he sat down.

"InuYasha. He's the brother of the owner," he explained. "Why?"

"Nothing... He just seems so familiar. It's fucking weird." Miroku bit back a smile.

"Have you always had the tendency of cursing so incessantly?" He asked for the first time. Erii looked surprised.

"Not really. I never swore in high school. I hadn't really thought about it, but I had this douchebag of a boyfriend once. He swore all of the time; I guess I picked it up." Her brows furrowed. "I thought I was getting better." Miroku had never seen Erii show any kind of expression that didn't exude complete confidence.

"You are," he told her, patting her hand. "You're only a sixth as bad as you were when I met you. I'll bet that by the time you have little Hojo's running around, you'll be as polite as a priestess.' Erii rolled her eyes. She was about to open her mouth to speak again, when his phone rang; this time playing Warrant's _Cherry Pie._

"Well, I'm all kinds of popular today," Miroku mused. The caller this time confused him. "Hello?" He answered.

"I'm sorry." The girl on the other end sounded apologetic and sheepish. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just stressed out. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Sango, I understand. Writing, especially with a deadline isn't foreign to me." That gave him an idea. "Hey... if you need someone to proofread your work you can always ask me, alright?" There was a pause on the other end ,and then a sigh.

"Thank you. Honestly, I'd really appreciate if you could do just that," she admitted quietly.

"My pleasure! When and where?"

"How about the next time you come to FoxFire? It's the quietest place I know."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you." Gratitude filled her voice.

"It's nothing really. I want to help."

"See you then."

"Have a good day." He hung up, grinning to himself until he heard Erii laugh.

"Careful Miroku, your sap is showing. How cliche; helping her with her homework. It's almost as if you are back in high school."

"She needs help, and I can offer it," he stated.

"You're getting so close to the friend-zone that with just a few wrong steps, you'll be no more to her than a lamp," Erii teased. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"And you say that _I'm _acting like a teenager..."


	26. Trouble Lurking

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in one day :). Thank you for your reviews.

**Updated: **July. 15, 2012**  
><strong>

****Prompt from 100 theme's challenge on deviantart:**** Trouble Lurking**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a new situation for Sango and Miroku. They sat, chairs pulled close together and shoulders almost touching as they both leaned forward; Miroku to read Sango's paper, Sango to carefully watch as Miroku made suggestions.<p>

"You use too many commas; this one paragraph is two big sentences," Miroku pointed out. He was careful not to be overly-critical, especially since the essay's content was impressive. If only Sango could grasp some of academic writing's finer rules. "If you don't understand where to put a semi-colon it is better not to use one at all."

"My father says that all of the time..." Sango sighed. " Was there anything else you could think of?"

"The biggest mistakes you made were referencing error." He went on to explain the proper use of APA format, MLA format, and their reference styles.

"You may be an author, but I had no idea that you knew so much about academic writing," Sango admitted, correcting some of the mistakes that he's circled in red. Miroku leaned back and stretched.

"Not many people know this, and fewer expect it, but I actually did go to university."

"What did you take?"

"Do you want a list?"

"Just the basics."

"A little of everything. Mostly religion studies overseas. It was quite fascinating."

"That you studied out of the country is something I would never have guessed," Sango said. "There's more to you than meets the eyes."

"I'm sure that there is much more you could learn about me that may shock you. If only you'd ask I would spill my deepest, darkest secrets." Miroku grinned. "That is... if you're not scared." Sango scoffed.

"I doubt that you could ever possibly frighten me," she stated. "You are far too soft-hearted for that."

"Ah, am I really such an open book?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, I'm glad that I still have some element of mystery for you," he teased. Sango pulled her paper to her chest and leaned away, so that she was no longer so close to him. Miroku watched her for a moment before asking, "how is your play going?" The question threw her for a momentary loop.

"It's... good," She stuttered. "I forgot that I told you about that."

"Indeed you did," he said, "and I offered to help you with your lines. The offer is still open."

"Thanks, but you've done enough. Romeo and I are already getting along well, and we're sufficiently memorized for the amount of time we've been practicing," she insisted.

"Hmm. Have you kissed him yet?" The girl froze. Her eyes were hidden by her hair for a moment before she turned to him.

"We've rehearsed the scene, yes, but for your information it was decided that the kiss would not be a real one. We both thought it would be better to stage it. His girlfriend seemed to approve." Her voice was quiet and unshaken.

"I always opted for the realism," Miroku continued on his train of thought. "There's just something about a kiss that you can't quite fake to me."

"Well, not everyone feels the same." She looked away again. "Why did you ask anyways?" Miroku paused.

"No reason in particular." He looked at his watch. "It's getting late though. Would you consider letting me bus home with you? For the sake of your safety?" There was no delay in her response.

"While that would be lovely, it is not necessary. Someone will be picking me up." He nodded, and after saying his goodbyes he made his way out of the building, Totosai locking the door after he stepped into the air, It was strange; he had never seen the ancient demon outside of the library. It also made him wonder where Shippo was.

Miroku walked the few blocks to the bus stop. The air was frigid, and he was thankful for his thick gloves. All of a sudden, a chill ran up his spine that had nothing to do with the weather. On the very edge of his vision, he could see a splash of yellow that moved almost like a flame. He turned and saw a bewildering sight.

About five feet from where he was stood a gigantic black dog. It was about as tall as an Irish Wolfhound, but as burly as a Mastiff. It's eyes turned to him and stared piercingly with their chocolatey brown irises. Miroku met these eyes, not letting his gaze stray to the golden crescent moon above and between them. He nodded politely and the dog stared. After a moment it turned and disappeared into the nearest ally way, leaving a trace of pink laced gold behind it.

Miroku fumbled to pull out his phone. He selected the contact before calling. She answered almost instantly.

"Miss me already?" She teased. He grinned.

"Always, but that's not why I'm calling."

"You sound shaken up. Are you alright?" He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves.

"There's a demon dog lurking about. I wanted to let you know that I was coming back to get you."

"I told you not to worry about it," her voice was gentle.

"I don't want you in danger," Miroku's voice was serious and firm. Silence followed on the other end. "I'd rather se you safe."

"Don;t worry. My older brother is here to pick me up. Besides..." Her voice trailed off.

"Fine... Be careful."

"I promise that you don't have to worry," a quiet, deep masculine voice said, rather than Sango's. "By the way, you look good in tha brown jacket. Nice and warm." Miroku turned around to look, but no one was in sight. "You're also quite brave."

"How did you-" Then it sunk in.

"Good night Mr. Takeuchi." The near-stranger hung up. Miroku looked up at the clouds and laughed. He had to wonder at the company that his mystery girl kept.


	27. Tears

**Author's Note: **I'm sick today... That is all.

Not beta'd.**  
><strong>

**Updated: **July. 30, 2012**  
><strong>

****Prompt from 100 theme's challenge on deviantart:**** Tears**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You know full-well that I don't remember my old man," InuYasha snorted, rolling his eyes at Shippo. "My mom was great though."<p>

The conversation had been going on for a good ten minutes. Miroku had so far learned that InuYasha and Shippo had each been orphaned at young ages. Shippo's father had been slaughtered by two demons, but InuYasha had rescued the kit from certain death. On the other hand, InuYasha's mother had lived and raised her son after his father had died- before Shippo was even an idea.

Apparently hanyou's faced much scorn back then; not only from humans, but from youkai. His childhood wasn't easy, he had told Miroku. All around his was prejudice. Even Sesshomaru hadn't been fond of him. There was nowhere he belonged.

He didn't talk much about what had changed that, but he went on to speak of traveling in a group with Shippo and four others, wh he described as a demon-slayer, a priestess in training, a cursed pervert, and a two-tailed demon cat. To Miroku, i still felt like there were gaping holes in the story, as well as an incomplete ending. He didn't push for them to be filled in though; something told him that this was already a lot for the hanyou to reveal, and if he scraed too much off of the surface he would touch some wounds better left un-disturbed.

"How about you, Miroku?" Shippo inquired. Miroku rested his chin on his palm, and took a few deep breaths. It had been a while since he's told anyone about his parents, but his friends had just opened up their own painful pasts to him. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Sango walked up and joined them at their table. He tried not to let it faze him.

"Well, the last time that I saw my mother, her eyes were filled with tears as she left my father and me behind," he paused and no one spoke. "I guess those tears could have indicated some sort of guilty conscience, but I've never really cared to think about it."

Sango was surprisingly the one to inquire further.

"What about your father?" He obviously didn't want her pity, and she didn't give it.

"My father... is still alive." His voice was quiet and hesitant. No one pushed his for more, and maybe they sensed the pain behind his words. Still, he looked at his three friends and remembered their own hardships, deciding to raise the lid off of his own box of truths. "He's in a home. He's forty-eight, but he can't really do much for himself. Or, more, it's safer that we don't let him try. Alzheimer. He can still remember me half the time, so I guess that's something." He looked at his hands. "I wanted to keep him at home with me, but when he was diagnosed he fought me on it. I still don't know why... and I may never figure it out."

"I'm sorry," Sango whispered.

"Life happens," he replied, still preferring not to hear pity in her voice. "With our medicine now, we can slow down, or sometimes pause the inevitable for brief periods of time, but it always ends the same way."

"True enough," InuYasha spoke up, standing.

"Now, enough of this topic," Shippo piped up. "We all look supremely gloomy! What would my customers think? We have work to do!" He put them all to work. It did as Miroku suspected he'd intended it to, and took their minds off of the somber topic which they had just been discussing and the problems of life. They bantered, joked, served and Shippo even played a few pranks. At one point, Miroku even tripped over his own feet because his shoelaces had _miraculously _been tied together. For a moment, they were all perfectly happy.


	28. Sorrow

**Author's note:** I finally found my notebook! The show (or story) can go on! Though I have not received many reviews (which makes me very sad), I have to see this through; not only for my diligent watchers, but for myself, and inali as well. So, after such a long wait, here is the next chapter of Untitled.

**Updated: **September. 16, 2012

**Prompt: **Sorrow

* * *

><p>There was a dark cloud hanging over Foxfire; at least where Inuyasha was. Miroku watched quietly as the orange youkai whipped and whirled about the hanyou, sending shivers down the spines of those who chanced to walk through it. Even InuYasha's face was drawn with stress for once; he was moping with his ears laid back against his silver hair.<p>

"Just leave him be," Shippo warned. "He gets like this around this time every year; for good reason." At the words the hanyou tossed a piercing look their way. "You shouldn't worry anyways. He used to mope all of the time."

Miroku did as he was told for as long as he possibly could, and tread lightly around InuYasha. Every time they were in the same room, he would act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It made for quite the awkward day, until about two in the afternoon when Inuyasha walked up to him.

"You're being weird," was what he said as he sat down next to the author.

"Am I?" Miroku asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Stop it."

"I just figured that I would leave you to cool your head." It was a very tense silence that filled the next few minutes.

"Don't listen to Shippo," InuYasha suddenly growled, quite loudly. "He goes on like he knows everything there is to know, but he doesn't."

"I don't think that he is acting on an assumption of how you're feeling," Miroku offered his thoughts on the matter. "What I think is that he's worried about you." InuYasha sighed, clearly tense, and brushed his bangs from his face.

"Follow me." he weaved his way out of the building, and through a back door that Miroku hadn't even known had existed. Where there should have been a back alley, there was a small grassy clearing; only about a third of the size of a football field. There were about a half a dozen trees scattered about it, some still very obviously young, as they either barely, or didn't surpass Miroku's own height. InuYasha walked to the center of the field. There stood the tallest of the trees, which smiled at them as they approached. Yes, smiled.

"Good morning, Bokuseno-sama," the hanyou greeted. A few of the demon tree's upper-most branches shook overhead.

"Ah, InuYasha. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" The voice was gentle and warm as a fresh summer breeze. The leaves had a glow of green youki. The demon turned his eyes on Miroku, studying him. "And you brought a friend. One with the sight nonetheless. Surprise, indeed." InuYasha nodded a minor nod, bowing in a slight, yet respectful way.

"I come to request a favor," His voice was meek. "I wish for you to tell my friend about... Chika's mother. I would tell the story myself, but I would lose the nerve. I've already re-lived this day in my dreams; to tell it now would be unbearable."

"Still, you wish to give this human the knowledge?" There was no trace of scorn in the ancient voice as the eyes studied him.

"He deserves to know." The idea that InuYasha believed that he had a right to hear whatever tale was in store surprised Miroku. He was touched that his friendship meant so much.

"I will tell it then." InuYasha nodded a bow once again.

"Thank you, Bokuseno-sama," the hanyou replied quietly, before making a hasty retreat. Through this exchange, neither the author or the demon tree had broken eye contact.

"Interesting," Bokuseno mumbled. "I suspect that you are confused, Miroku." Miroku started.

"How did you know my name?"

"I've heard of you. I'm the one who people come to tell their stories and problems to, hoping for answers."

"Do they get them?"

"Heh, sometimes they do. Sometimes they have to wait for them. Other times they have to figure it out on their own." The tree paused, clearly amused. "You are a curious human. You ask questions that are not truly relevant to yourself, just for knowledge's sake."

"I like to learn what I can while I have the opportunity to do so," Miroku replied.

"A wise choice. On with it then. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stand."

"That's no problem." The old tree was quiet for roughly five minutes before he again spoke.

He began, "the girl in question was one Kagome Higurashi. She was a human with miraculous powers- not unlike yourself. A little over a decade ago she happened to travel back in time to The Warring States Era, where she met InuYasha. The shortest version of the story is that this young miko and a younger, more reckless InuYasha fell in love. After many hardships, they managed to settle down together. Kagome bore the lovely Chika that we all know and love; who I dare say resembles her mother very greatly. Unfortunately, miss Higurashi was not so lucky with the second child; both she and the child perished during the birth."

The news was a load of bricks weighing on Miroku's chest. He couldn't imagine what InuYasha felt. On the other hand, he could understand his issue with telling this sad story himself.

"That's awful."

"It's how the world works. Seasons shift, weather changes, one life blends seamlessly into another," the demon went on poetically, before closing his eyes. "Today, as it happens, is the anniversary of that day."


	29. Happiness

**Author's note:** Schablamm. New chapter. ! Oh! Go onto youtube right now, and search Dinosaur Laser Fight by Ninja Sex Party! Enjoy!

**Updated:** September. 22, 2012

**Prompt:** Happiness

"I know that you're a half-demon, but I still think that you have had enough," Miroku stated, watching InuYasha finish his second bottle. InuYasha had lingered around the book shop waiting for Miroku to finish his discussion with Bokuseno, and then he had convinced him to go for drinks. InuYasha must have had a lot of practice, because he was very talented at it.

"Come on," InuYasha slurred tipsily, "tequila is happiness." Miroku shook his head.

"Dude, that's just sad. Let's get you home."

He had to wonder at anyone who had the tolerance to drink two bottles of Petrone in order to become inebriated. Also, he realized that this was a rare opportunity of seeing someone _survive_ such an event. He had managed to get the address from InuYasha before the second bottle was opened, and had a good idea of how to get there. The walk would have been a long one if Miroku hadn't been familiar with Sango's bus schedule. He didn't want to hobble all the way there, supporting half of InuYasha's weight while he himself was also intoxicated.

The bus rides felt longer than they were, and the wait in between was horribly cold. They made it to the large blue house at a little over an hour. Miroku walked up the steps,almost dragging InuYasha behind him and knocked.

After only a few seconds the door opened and a pretty face appeared in the doorway. The woman looked confused, then surprised, and finally amused.

"Come on in," her hair swished as she turned and led him and the half-conscious hanyou into a dimly lit parlour. Miroku happily unloaded InuYasha onto the couch and sat down, clearly worn out. "It's funny that you brought him all the way here, rather than calling for him to be picked up." Miroku blinked vacantly at her; obviously he hadn't thought of it. "Did you need a ride home?"

"Yes please," he nodded. The girl giggled, shifting around behind the couch.

"Could you sign this first?" She asked, holding out a copy of _The Lord of Parisal_, one of his older books. Miroku smiled.

"Of course. You must be Rin."

"I am. You've heard of me?" She didn't actually sound surprised. He reached and took the book out of her hands gently, taking a pen from his pocket and signing the inner cover.

"I've heard a lot," he replied. "I think the most impressive thing I've heard is that fact that you've got control over Sesshomaru."

"Hnn, is that so?" The familiar voice came from behind him. Miroku looked. Sesshomaru stood, arms crossed and leaning against the back wall. He stared, not really knowing what to say, and still a little slow on the uptake.

"Of course I do," Rin piped up, jingling a set of keys in her hand. "I'll drive you," she offered. "Let's go."


	30. Under The Rain

**Author's Note:** I have been informed that as a general note I have been shortening my chapters. I'm sorry for that. :) I hope the content makes up for any lack of length that ever will appear. Thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter, they were wonderful. Please continue supporting me with your feedback.

**Updated:** October. 04, 2012

**Prompt:** Under The Rain

* * *

><p>Horribly grey and gloomy purple undertones was the theme of the day, according to the sky at the least. The temperature may have been a degree that Miroku could handle, if the sharp wind hadn't started to toss random bits of litter across the street. To add to the less-than-stellar conditions, it had began to rain quite early in the morning.<p>

The only point which dampened Miroku's mood was that by eleven, the weather showed no sign of clearing up. That, and the fact that Baby, who was in a particularly unfriendly mood that morning, had yowled all through his entire shower. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her, though he'd tried his best. This led her to curling into a comfortable little ball on the bed no more than one minute after he gave up on ever figuring it out.

Miroku yawned and stepped further out into the miserable world, pulling up the hood of his thin jacket as he did so. Rain always reminded him of his mother; she had loved the rain. She used to sit at the window and stare out at the wet world, sketching it's watery gloom.

One of his youngest memories was of asking her where rain actually came from. She had smiled gently at him and pulled him up onto her knee. She had turned so that they were both looking outside.

"They're God's tears," she had fibbed so smoothly and subtly to her young son. "He is sad at the state of the world, and wants to help clean it. He wants happiness for his many children and creations." Maybe that's why she left in the rain, and also why it hadn't stopped raining for nearly a week afterwards.

These thoughts lasted him the walk to the bus stop, but afterwards there was nothing else to keep his mind off of the wind which kept pulling his hood and sleeves, exposing various parts of his body to the cold wet droplets. He tried to ponder his new main character's possible love interests, but found it an insufficient distraction. After the sixth time, he gave up on fixing his hood.

"Health be damned," he grumbled pessimistically, crossing his arms. Then he felt no more fresh drops on his head, or face; an umbrella had appeared over his head.

"You're going to catch a cold," Sango said quietly from her chosen spot next to him. He turned his head towards her, and smiled. She was pretty as a picture in a tweed blazer-style jacket, and slacks. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she actually had some makeup on- a rare occurrence.

"Well, don't you look wonderful as ever," he complimented, and was rewarded with a not-so-shy smile.

"Thank you," she demurred,tilting her head at an extremely attractive angle. Her bangs fell over her forehead, and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. Sango was obviously feeling flirtatious- something that Miroku had never really had the opportunity to experience. He didn't quite know how to react other than the smile that was stuck to his lips.

"Thank _you_ for rescuing me from this terrible weather, and the impending doom of a mood that it was inflicting on me." It came out smooth, and earned a soft laugh.

"It's very nice to be the hero in this story called life for once," she said. "It's hard to feel that way when you are surrounded by such amazing people all of the time."

"You do have quite the interesting connections," Miroku admitted," but I hardly think that you're any less for it." Sango blinked at him and he grinned. "Let's face it, Sango: you're a triple threat. Beautiful, intelligent and determined. That's much more impressive than being born with super-powers, since you made it on your own."

"I've never heard my family be compared to super-heroes before," she giggled, and to Miroku's surprise, she put a hand on his arm in a more-than-friendly way; or so his hopeful mind managed to convince him was the case. He couldn't help but turn towards her and step closer, and she didn't back away. The only thought in his mind was to hope that the bus wouldn't be showing up soon.

"Did you know that Romantic Canadian porcupines kiss each other on the lips?" Sango laughed openly, and hugged Miroku.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm neither Canadian, or a porcupine, aren't I?" She teased in her amusement, letting him go, and readjusting the umbrella over their heads. "Nice try though. It was cute enough that I almost wanted to kiss you."

"Only almost?" Sango tossed him a fake glare with a very obvious humor behind it.

"Keep trying, and maybe," she admitted, "just maybe I might feel inclined to, _possibly_ allow you to take me out somewhere."

"That gives me something to strive for then."


	31. Flowers

**Author's note:** Thank you for your reviews! :) This is officially my most reviewed story, and I hope you keep it up! Now, for something you all have asked/hoped for- the next few chapters contain some cuteness and possible fluff lol.

**Prompt:** Flowers

**Updated:** October. 29, 2012

* * *

><p>"Working with tape is a pain in the ass," Miroku whined to Baby just days later. "It sticks to everything- not just the things that you want it to. It therefore becomes unusable, and you have to cut another piece. It's stupid, really. Glue is more straightforward, but it seeps through most paper, making your project look like crap. Plus, it gets all over everything." Baby mewled in response, batting at one strip of tape that was still attached to the dispenser.<p>

Miroku separated the piece of tape and waved it above the cat. She immediately took this as a challenge and began her furious pawing at the offending strip. This caused Miroku to not only be amused, but to get distracted from his task for a bit. Soon enough he remembered what he was doing and picked up his colourful tissue paper bouquet.

"It doesn't look entirely like crap," he said, slightly impressed with himself. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was time to go.

Foxfire was as it always was, except Sango was working in a corner for once. He walked up to her quietly.

"Happy birthday, Sango," he said. She glanced up from under her bangs, her eyes landing right on the paper flowers in his outstretched hands. He extended them even further, and she took them.

"How did you know that it was my birthday?" She asked, smiling.

"He shrugged," how I usually find things out; InuYasha let it slip. Smell them." She did so and laughed.

"They smell like you!"

"Yeah, I didn't have any perfume handy, so my cologne was the closest thing. Unless you would have preferred lemon scented Sunlight." She shook her head, sniffing them again.

"They're wonderful. May I also add that this is a nice, unique spin on a cliche?"

"Oh, thank you, I'm honoured."


	32. Night

**Author's Note:** Happy Halloween/Samhain everybody!

**Updated: **October. 31, 2012

**Prompt: **night

* * *

><p>The summer had finally arrived with gusto and a high humidex. Breezes there were, but it rained seldom, and the temperature made even thinking about a jacket a possible death wish. Clear skies of any sort were usually in the forecast, and were always welcome.<p>

Miroku was very busy, as was unusual. His father's birthday warranted not only an extra visit to the home, other than his customary three or four a week. At the beginning he had gone every day, but one day in one of his clear moments- when they were more expected- his father had scolded him, and told him to get a life other than him. It was so like the father he knew that he couldn't say no. Though he had added in an extra day or two as of late, he couldn't help feeling a bit as if he was going against his father's wishes.

Other than that, he was required- as one of her closest friends- to help Erii shop for her wedding dress and other forms of swag. The girls that joined then often stared at him and giggled. He was quite used to this, but it has obnoxious. Erii had smiled apologetically, as if reading his mind.

As Thursday rolled around, he found himself with a free evening and the need to relax. Watching Sango stock shelves, he worked up the courage to finally make a move. He checked his breath on the back of his wrist. It seemed alright, but he popped a mint into his mouth, just in case. Then he walked over.

Sango paused in her work and placed the volume that she had been finding a spot for back into the box it had come from.

"Good morning," she greeted happily, sitting down and gesturing for him to do the same. "How are you this morning? Or is it afternoon already?"

"Just barely, I think," he answered, returning the smile, and took a seat across from her. God, she looked good in her tight-fitting black pants and white blouse, but didn't she always? "How's the summer vacation going?" Sango sighed, but still smiled.

"It's going, but barely qualifies as a break," she stated, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Every night, my father and I go over current events of both human and demon society. He personally wrote me a book list of what to read over the summer, which is almost as long as my forearm, and expects me to write a paper for him before summer is through. Basically, my school is continuing."

"That's too bad," Miroku sympathized. "So, I'm guessing that you're too busy to go to dinner with me tonight." In her defense, she looked caught off guard. He hadn't hit on her since that day under her umbrella. He hadn't known, but she had expected him to, and part of her even welcomed it. now, the night he finally asked, she had already made plans.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, reaching out and placing her hand over top of his on the table. "A dear friend of mine is in town, and I promised him that we could go see as movie. He's been studying school abroad, and, well-"

"It's fine." Miroku smiled, with a little shake of his head to shake off some of the disappointment. "Whose this friend?"

"His name is Souta," she told him. "He's about my age. Shippo would take me to play with him when I was younger. I've known him since I was eleven or twelve.

"Friends like that are one in a million." Miroku felt a touch jealous for two reasons. One was that Sango was obviously excited about this _Souta_. He knew how deep friendships could turn into more. The other was that he had never had such a friend.

"How about this," Sango started. "This is a rain-check, rather than an absolute _no_." She smiled that sweet, flirty smile, and tilted her head. "We can reschedule our dinner for another evening, because i've been waiting for you to ask."

"You were waiting for me to ask you out?"

"For some time now, honestly." Miroku chuckled.

"Well, I guess that I'm not as slick as I once thought I was."

"No, you can be pretty easy to read. All things aside, it's not too bad of a quality to have, and it's not a constant. That's why I like you."


	33. Expectations

**Author's Note: **Hello all :). Here is a sweet and cute chapter to up your winter spirit. Also, My birthday is in less than a month! Yay me! lol

Don't forget to check out my other stories from the InuYasha fandom, and also hop over to Inali Grimalkin's page to check out her stuff- it's good, I promise. I mean, I read it, and I don't normally read other fanfictions. (Besides Forthright and Inali's that is)

**Updated:** November. 21, 2012

**Prompt: **Expectations

* * *

><p>It did not take long for a day to come around when Sango and Miroku's schedules lined up; not even a week in fact. Sango, for all she acted normal, was a bit excited. Miroku was an interesting guy, and that promised to make it an interesting night. Plus it had been so long since she had been on a date. This was just the break in her summer studies that she needed to lower her stress levels.<p>

She had tried to hide the upcoming adventure from her family, but as always, Rin found out somehow. She had fussed over Sango to the point of asking what underwear she planned to wear.

"He's not going to see them," Sango laughed, shaking her head. Rin smiled in her special, loving way.

"Well, you never know what could happen," she replied. "It's always better to be prepared." Sango shook her head once more, but grinned all the same. "Why not?" Her mother wondered. "I mean, you like him. He's funny, and has a strong background for making money. Plus, he's one sexy man... Not it the league of your father, of course." The last sentence may have been added to appease the snort from across the room.

Once she had caught her breath from laughing, Sango walked over to her father. He had been sitting in his chair, staring at the screen of the laptop that Shippo had given him the previous Christmas.

"What are you up to, anyways?" She wondered, peering over his shoulder.

"Learning braille." It was not an answer she had expected, yet it didn't surprise her. Then Rin leaned over and put her arms around her from behind, holding up a lacy pink bra.

"How about this one?"

* * *

><p>When your date starts the evening with a quote from a Disney movie, you have to expect the date to either go really well, or to have to pick up the pieces of it afterwards. Thankfully, what happened was not a calamity.<p>

First, Miroku and the chef appeared to be on a first name basis. The chef in question had visited their table at the beginning of the night to say 'hi'. He'd politely kissed her hand an bowed before leaving to cook their meals. The food was picture perfect and delicious.

The atmosphere, while romantic, was not suffocatingly so. The dining room was separated by walls, so that each section contained only four or five tables. This made for easy conversation, with no worry of having to speak over other people.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be," he started. "Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly." Receiving her upraised eyebrows he shrugged and smiled. "It was worth a shot. Hey, did you know that melting an ice cube in your mouth burns two point three calories?"

"Oh yeah? She took an ice cube from her cup and rolled it around on her tongue theatrically. He blinked at her and she laughed. "What?"

"I've just never see n someone make an ice cube sexy before," he commented with a wink, and she felt her face warm. She'd thought that she had had a handle on him,and had everything in control. Leave it to Miroku to spontaneously throw her for a miniature loop. It was easy enough to shake off, but he'd scored a point, and she would have to catch up.

Her opportunity to do so showed itself after dessert was served. Miroku had ordered hot apple pie a la mode, and she had decided on chocolate mousse. At one point while they were eating Sango noticed a drop of ice cream at the corner of Miroku's mouth; it gave her an idea. Without warning, she leaned in and licked it off for him with a calculated sweep of her tongue. It, of course, had the expected effect; though she hadn't quite been ready for the consequences of her own feelings.

She licked her lips and looked away from the somewhat amazed eyes that searched her face. Taking the hint, Miroku cleared his throat.

"So, how is the homework working out for you?" His voice was a bit over-casual, but she couldn't blame him.

"Oh, fine," she replied airily. "I just wish it would actually be of help."

"What do you mean?"

Sango sat back and studied Miroku's intrigued face. He was genuinely interested, but did she really feel like sharing her failures with someone what had already accomplished so much, and was only a couple years older than herself/ She pondered this and came to the conclusion that it was only fair.

"I worry that I will never live up to everyone's expectations of me," she admitted, swirling her straw through her water, and making the remaining ice clink against the edge of the glass. "A big part of my future will be paperwork, and while I come from a literary background, I am an awful writer. It's even more worisome to think that I may get a job,then fail."

"That won't happen." Miroku sounded matter-of -fact. "Do you know how I know that?" Sango shook her head and glanced up at him. "You give your all, Sango, You do your best, and that is all anyone could ask, or want from you. I happen to think that you are competent, and beyond that I know that you have drive. Your family will not only be proud of you no matter what, but they already are."

Though she may not have known it previously, he had said exactly what she had needed to hear. She had to duck her head, and take a spoonful of mousse to hide the threat of tears prickling at her eyes.

"Thank you, that was sweet," she managed a normal tone. He held up a hand.

"No need to thank me for telling the truth."

"I really do, though." She smiled at him, and felt a calm happiness.

"But then she's never looked at me that way before," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Sango wondered, having not heard him.

"Oh, nothing, just over thinking."

Things went very well, and still the closest they came to a kiss was Sango's little prank. Later that night, in the comfort of her own bed, Sango regretted it. If only a little.


	34. Stars

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas to all of my readers and wonderful reviewers!

**Updated: **December. 18, 2012

**Prompt:** Stars

* * *

><p>Heads turned whenever Sesshomaru walked into FoxFire, and this time wasn't any different. Even Miroku had to confess that he hadn't gotten past the momentary staring thing- all prior threats aside. The youkai looked imposing , and though he wasn't one to usually admit to this of other men - quite handsome. As he swept into the room Miroku knew the occasion. Sango had scored an 'A plus' in one of her most recent classes. Her online transcript had been emailed to her that morning.<p>

She had ecstatically pranced around, holding out a hand-printed copy for all to see. Everyone had praised her achievement, but it wouldn't mean nearly so much until the one person whose word mattered the most had his say.

The moment that Sango noticed that he'd come in, she made her way over to Sesshomaru.

"I got an A plus!" Her voice was bubbly and thrilled. Miroku waited for a response from her father but all that she got was a small upturn of the corner of his mouth.

"Good job," the youkai said, placing a hand on Sango's head before turning to leave.

"That's it?" Miroku asked. "I figured he would have been more excited."

"Are you kidding?" Sango chirped with stars in her eyes. "He was ecstatic."

"Could have fooled me." Then Shippo popped up out of the blue.

"That is definitely the 'enthusiastic Sesshomaru' face,' he announced. "Consider yourself special; there are not many people who get to see such an expression cross his face. Only his closest friends, dearest enemies, and now _you_ have seen it." Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Dearest enemies?"

"He mostly means me," InuYasha informed, flicking Shippo in the back of the head. The noise from the contact made even Miroku want to wince, but Shippo grinned.

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru used to fight _all_ of the time," he said. "They hated one another. Sesshomaru is a vicious and terrifying enemy to have."

"Don't tell him that," InuYasha suggested, "or it'll go to his head. Besides, I was never afraid of him."

Hearing these stories of times long past both fascinated and amused Miroku. When the two close friends got like this he was satisfied to sit back and watch thier expressions. He always found himself listening intently to not only their words, but their body language as well. He liked to see what things still left bitter residues on the roof of the hanyou's mouth; or what things the kitsune tended to exaggerate.

"Anyways," InuYasha cleared his throat and turned to Sango, "the point is, he's really proud of you, and so are we. Keep up the great work." Shippo nudged him in the ribs.

"She doesn't need to be told to work hard- she already does. Sometimes she works so hard that she has no time for dates. I mean-" A very obvious wink in Miroku's direction told him that the young kitsune knew something, but Sango wasn't about to let him say what it was. She stood up and her eyes narrowed in a surprisingly menacing way- stopping Shippo in mid-sentence. "I mean that's none of your business. You should be ashamed."

Miroku looked once at Sango and found her embarrassed. He laughed and stood, leaving next to her ear.

"That's a shame. I was quite interested in hearing more," he whispered, forgetting the quite acute hearing of some of those in the room. Sango nudged him in the ribs, but he noticed that she couldn't help but smile, and Shippo snickered.


	35. Hold My Hand

**Author's Note: ** Sorry that it has been so long since I've updated, and I will warn you that it may be a while until I update again. I have recently started college, and so have very little time. I am going to try my best to update semi-regularly. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be!

**Prompt:** Hold My Hand

Miroku was sullen. It was about time for one of his most dreaded chores. His cupboards were empty; aside from a few remain bowls of instant ramen, a box of crackers, and a few cups of rice. His fridge proved to be no better when he looked inside; with its half an onion, two eggs, soy sauce, and a half carton of milk, which had passed its expiration date. Yes, it was time to go grocery shopping.

Though Miroku loved to cook, he hated supermarkets. There was always that _one _person who would recognize him and draw a crowd of attention. Smaller shops avoided that problem, but then offered another issue: you had to travel to so many more places to get everything which was on your list. His inner laziness kept him from bussing all around the city, and since he was sans car at the moment, he chose the simpler, while more frustrating option.

It took him a mere ten minutes to arrive at the neighborhood grocery store, and he pulled his cap low in an attempt to avoid curious eyes. In reality, this habit likely drew the gazes of the curious, as low drawn caps appeared suspicious, rather than inconspicuous. He grabbed a cart and made his way across the store. In the end he wasn't sure how he would carry all that he bought, but realized that he would have to try.

The bags were heavy and numerous. Still, he had to walk, and walk he would.

As he headed through the door he could have sworn that he had heard someone call his name. He glanced around nervously, and saw Sango. She wasn't alone though. On either side of her there was a little girl. The tops of their heads came up to her waist and they were almost identical. The only way that one could tell them apart was the fact that they each had a purple stripe across one cheek. The girl to Sango's left had a stripe on her right cheek, and the girl on her right had the stripe on the opposite side. An obvious observation was that they were related to Sesshomaru. They had his hair and golden eyes, which were shaped like Rins.

"Fancy seeing you here," Sango remarked as she drew closer.

Miroku nodded and smiled, "indeed it is. Who, may I ask, are these little sweethearts?" He gestured towards the two little ones at her side. Sango smiled down at them and squeezed their little hands.

"These are my sisters, Akina," she raised the hand to her left, "and Kohana." She then switched hands, showing him which name belonged to which face. The girls beamed up at him with matchin adorable quirks to the corners of their mouths.

"Pretty little sisters, they are," he complemented. He adjusted the bags in his hands so that he had one free. He extended it towards them, "nice to meet you." They each shook his hand in turn.

"Thank you Mister Takeuchi," they exclaimed at the same time. Mirokus look of confusion must have amused them, because they giggled.

"Our mother told us all about you," Akina told him. Kohana nodded.

"She says that you are a mighty fine man," she said. Then she looked up at Sango. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he's very nice, and polite," Sango lied. Miroku could see her bite back a grin, and smirked.

"Tell Rin thank you," he said to her.

"I will." They stood there like that for a second before Sango looked away. "We should let you go. I would offer to help you carry your groceries, but I happen to have my hands full, sorry."

Miroku shook his head, "it's alright. You have a good day. It was nice to meet you Kohana, and Akina." The two little girls nodded enthusiastically, but were obviously becoming bored. "Enjoy the rest of your walk." He nodded to Sango before he turned to walk away.

As he was walking he could hear Sango gently say, "hold my hands girls." He had to smile, It was an adorable family moment that was rare for him to see. One day he hoped to be able to say that to his own little girls.


	36. Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:** Looky here, a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and review! Reviews are always good. For more Sesshomaru love, read Inali Grimalkin's fics!

**Updated:** February, 01, 2013

**Prompt:** Precious treasure

* * *

><p>A second date was in full swing.<p>

Sango had been forced to take a break by her big brother Ichiro- who was really just annoyed that she kept pacing in her room, which was directly over his. He had explained his exasperation to Shippo, who had then got a particular gleam in his eye. It was a spark which his family knew well, and tended to avoid, but in this case Ichiro saw it as a blessing.

When he approached her, Rin was up for the challenge that he posed her. She was to get Sango to the aquarium by noon, and he would do the rest. It was easier said than done, seeing as there was a big assignment coming up on her calendar, and Sango had barely slowed down enough to eat. Still, you don't live for hundreds of years and not pick up a few things.

By noon, a mildly irritated Sango was standing at the entrance to the aquarium, waiting for someone who she didn't know wasn't coming.

Miroku was out of breath when he popped out from around the corner. He had obviously been running for a while- there was a slight flush to his face. Both man and woman looked surprised when they were finally face to face.

"They set us up," Sango exclaimed, automatically realizing that they had been had. Miroku chuckled, leaning against a pole.

"It seems that is the case," he nodded. "Who were you expecting to see?"

Sango shrugged, "my friend Sota. And who was it that you were meant to meet?"

"No one." Miroku's grin was sheepish. "Shippo just called me an hour ago and told me to get down here as fast as possible. By the time he called, I had missed the train." Sango laughed.

"You came running, not even knowing what to expect?"

"It's not like I was doing anything anyways."

SO, that was how it had happened. They had wandered through and looked at all of the fish, and slowly, but surely, they had just stopped walking all together. This led them to stand In a fairly secluded hall of the least popular tank of the aquarium. They had also begun to ask each other questions. 'The question game' is what Miroku had called it.

They had started with the easy things. What is your favorite colour? How old were you when you first fell in love? What kind of movies do you like? Then they had progressed into deeper questions.

"What would you say is the most precious thing in your life?" Miroku asked from his seat on the floor. Sango hummed a little, leaning back against the glass.

"I would say my family. They are always there, looking out for me and supporting me. Mother, Father, InuYasha… They all care for me like I belong with them." The last sentence wasn't lost on Miroku, but he let it slide as Sango stared thoughtfully down at her hands. "How about you?"

"Hmm?"

Sango looked at him, "What is your most precious treasure?" Miroku smiled and then looked into the tank.

"I guess I'll let you know when I find it."


	37. Eyes

**Author's Note:** Hey there! It's been forever. I am so busy that I don't even know how I managed to type this small chapter, but I am going to try to keep up with it as often as possible. Right now I go to school full time (Monday to Friday) and I work full shifts on Saturday and Sunday. On top of that I have my homework and readings. I hope you have all been well and remain interested in this story!

Please review. It makes my day!

ALSO, HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY!

**Updated:** March. 17th, 2013

**Prompt:** Eyes

* * *

><p>When Miroku stepped from the secret room he caught the tail end of a conversation. It was subtle and hushed, which was intriguing.<p>

"… Brown when they should be blue, while hers are blue and should be brown."

"I know. It's uncanny, but it makes sense, considering that she _is _a descendant. You would expect things to be jumbled up a bit. I am more amazed by the fact that he's so similar. What are the chances?"

"Sounds like slim to none," Miroku joked as he stepped from behind the shelf separating him from his friends. They both turned to glance at him.

"Done with your studying already?" Shippo questioned, smiling. InuYasha didn't say anything, but appeared to be lacking energy that afternoon. Miroku nodded and drew over a chair, sitting and leaning it back on two legs.

"I still haven't been able to bring myself to go into it whole-heartedly, not matter how bad that makes me look. Oddly enough, I get more done when Sango is here."

InuYasha snorted, "that's because you try to show off for her. Don't even try to hide it, because you are transparent."

"I guess you've got me pegged," Miroku grinned. "I can't help it. She is absolutely mesmerising."

"Well, no one could say that you have problems with your eyes," Shippo laughed. "You like brunettes, then?" Miroku blinked one, then frowned. The chair he sat on dropped down onto all four legs again, and he frowned.

"It's not like that, and you know it," he replied.

"I know, I was just giving you a hard time. For what it's worth, I hope that she realizes just how serious you are."


	38. Abandoned

**Author's Note: **It has been a while my friends. I unfortunately am so busy that I don't even have time to visit my family. I will write a chapter whenever I have a chance (hopefully it won't take so long next time). I hope that people are still reading this and enjoying! Reviews make quicker updates more likely.

**Updated: **May. 27, 2013

**Prompt: **Abandoned

* * *

><p>'There are times when life tosses you thoughts that you don't know what to do with. They can be pleasant, a flight of fancy, or even a memory. There is the possibility of a blending of two or more thoughts, and even if you remember you may not be able to place them.'<p>

"Well that's a bit fanciful, don't you think?" Miroku looked over his shoulder. Sango smiled wide and pleasantly, leaning back from him and standing straight.

"True, but isn't there always a place for fancy?" He retorted lightly. Sango laughed and stepped around him, picking a spot to lay her bag and sitting to his left. He smiled as he took her in. Her hair was getting longer: it was past her shoulders now. Her face was not quite as tired as it had been only a month before, which was a relief. Her smile was sincere and bright, and so were the eyes that shined so playfully across at him.

"I suppose an argument could be made along those lines," she quipped, "but then again, when you are surrounded by the fanciful all the time, mere words tend to seem a bit more like fluff."

"Oh, you wound me. Calling my work fluff." He painted a pained expression onto his expressive face, but after a moment could not ignore the need to smile. "You are sounding extra verbose and intellectual today, if I may say so."

"Ah, yes. Well, practicing Shakespeare fir hours can do that to you."

"That does make sense. How is the play going anyways?"

"Good," Sango stretched out her arms and sighed. "And nearly done."

"Is that a relief, or are you disappointed?" Miroku wondered quietly.

"It could be a little of both. We perform next week, if you wanted to come."

Miroku was pleased by the invitation and smiled, "I would love to attend your play. Which evenings is it on next week?"

"Tuesday, through Thursday."

"Then I will make an effort to have a free evening in the middle of the week. After all, I can't pass up a chance to see the lovely Sango dressed in the garb of the day and spouting filmy words of phrase to some undeserving lout." He grinned teasingly, before continuing, "Besides, what friend doesn't go and support his lovely leading lady friend?"

"The one who doesn't get invited," a sullen voice grumbled from behind him. Sango giggled and Miroku turned to see Shippo sulking in a corner. "Seriously, Sango, how could you not have told _me_?! Your _favorite_ brother! I'm so shocked and appalled."

"Well if you came to visit more often, I wouldn't have to take so long to let you know. I feel as if you've forgotten that you are the one that hasn't really been available, not me," Sango remarked.

"Oh, but a rose _does _have its thorns, does it not? And what rose could be as sweet as one just beginning to bloom. Oh, Sango, your thorns leave welcome wounds, if it means that you will grow by my side forever."

"Save it for Sayuri. If she enjoys blatant flattery, that is," Sango commented with a victorious smirk. Shippo laughed and leaned against the wall. "Of course you're invited. InuYasha was supposed to let you know. I asked him if he would yesterday."

"That lily-livered, yellow-bellied, son of a one eyed prairie dog!"

"You've been watching too many children's movies again, haven't you?" Miroku felt lost, and it obviously showed, because Sango added, "it's a line from Stuart Little."

"That mouse movie?"

"Yes, that one."

"Never seen it. It never really interested me. Then again, I was a strange kid, I guess."

"Why do you say that?" Sango titled her head at an adorable angle. The light caught her hair in such a way that she appeared even more radiant then she had before. He found himself transfixed for a moment before he could answer.

He cleared his throat, "well, when my mom left I felt pretty abandoned, and it I changed quite a bit. I'm not saying that I was a mopey little child or anything, but I spent more time reading books then I did playing outside. My classmates referred to me as 'freak', because I tended to be overly creative in my assignments and speech. It was an interesting experience, and I realize now that it had a big hand in making me who I am today."

"What did you say to those kids when they teased you?" Sango wondered. Miroku shrugged.

"Nothing really. By the time high school rolled around, I knew that I would work hard to go far, and that they would all be behind, lost in my dust. I've had certain girls that I once knew walk up to me at signings and remind me that we were in the same class in high school, and I actually don't remember them. I like to call it selective memory."

"That's a good way to look at it," Sango replied. Miroku noticed Shippo slip out of the door, and smiled.

"I like to think so." He reached out and took her hand in his, and she smiled questioningly. "If I hadn't been the 'freak' I once was, I may never have become an author. That means none of my smutty books, and definitely no book signings. It also means that I would never have met you. That, at least, makes it worth it."

Sango blushed, but the smile didn't disappear. If anything it grew a bit, and she reached to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Those high school girls didn't know what they were missing out on."

"I hope that you were thinking, their loss your gain."

"The thought may have crossed my mind."


	39. Dreams

**Author's Note: Look at this! A new chapter so soon? :) No, I don't have more free time, I just was better at managing it for one or two days haha. I hope to get better. I am enjoying the reviews I am getting. Any questions or concerns? **

**Reviews make for a very happy author!**

**Updated: June 12, 2013**

**Prompt: Dreams**

* * *

><p>The days of the performance were busy ones. Erii had arranged interviews and a meeting with the publishing company. The meeting was Thursday morning, and he was required to have some evidence of a story written down to present. That had him at his keyboard, almost twenty four-seven, for a good three days previous.<p>

Fortunately, the story was building so rapidly in his brain that there weren't too many moments when he had to grasp at words. On the less than lucky side, he had replaced many half of the hours of sleep that he would usually get with quite a few large mugs of expresso.

When Wednesday evening came around, he had a report ready. It was typed and Times New Roman, just like his editor liked. He sighed deeply in relief and walked into his room, picking Baby up off of the floor on the way. He plopped right down on top of the covers and closed his eyes, then groaned, realizing that he had to turn his alarm back on. He did, and then allowed heavy sleep to claim him.

The next morning he seemed to wake him too soon, but then realized that it was his phone.

"Hello?" His groggy voiced answered. He brushed his bangs from his forehead and ran a hand down his face, noticing he really needed to shave.

"I was right, you weren't awake yet," Erii sounded a bit miffed. "Well, eat your Wheaties and get your ass down here. I have coffee." She hung up without awaiting a response.

It took him a half hour to shower, shave, dress, and eat. After that it was another half hour to arrive. Erii was standing outside with her arms across her chest. He walked up, papers in hand.

It went better than expected. Miroku always expected these things to be a disaster. Apparently he was a bad judge of business situations. Erii was the reason that it always worked out.

As the meetings ran past mid-day Miroku began to feel anxious. _Would he make it out in time to see Sango perform? _He wasn't sure. Luckily, at quarter to six he was free. That gave him just enough to grab a cheese burger from a McDonalds, and make one more stop before running to the bus stop. By seven he was in a seat and ready to watch the play.

He was impressed. It wasn't the best play he had ever seen, but it was rather well done.

Sango looked a dream as she stepped out to speak Juliette's lines, "Gallop apace, you firey-footed steeds, towards Phoebus' lodging! Such a wagoner as Phaeton would whip you to the West and bring cloudy night immediately." She didn't look a bit nervous. "Spread thy closed curtain, love-performing night, that runaway eyes may wink, and Romeo leap to these arms untalk'd of and unseen."

How he wished he could have caught her eye at that moment. Alas, he was tucked away in the back of the room, and forced to envy Romeo from afar. When they stage-kissed he almost looked away. He remained seated throughout the intermission. The rest was as good as the beginning had been, with a dramatic and saddening end.

After it was over and everyone was filing out of the room, someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Miroku looked over into the smiling face of InuYasha.

"She was great, wasn't she?" the hanyou asked.

"She was radiant."

"She'll be happy you made it," InuYasha's tone was matter-of-fact.

"I hope so." He stood. "Any idea where I can find her?"

"She went into the back with the rest of the cast. I think they had planned a celebration afterwards, so I'm not sure where they are going."

"Damn, I guess I got a little over-enthusiastic," he sighed, standing, and holding up the bouquet he had purchased for the leading lady. "Oh, well. Can you give it to her for me?"

"Yeah, sure."


	40. Rated

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter. I apologize, but promise that the next chapter is plot rich and has a bunch to look forward to!**

**Updated: June. 21, 2013**

**Prompt: Rated**

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed with you Takeuchi," Erii grinned at him over her plate of carbonnara. "You fucking pulled it together. What made you come up with the idea? It's ingenious, but totally not your usual style."<p>

"I had some prompting to try something new," the author replied after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "It was the best advice that I've received in a while. You would never guess who it was from."

"That new girl you like?" She asked with an insightful grin. Miroku smiled.

"Her, and T. Saiga himself." Erii's eyebrow quirked.

"Well, isn't that special? You must have been thrilled. I _am _glad that you took the advice though. You're not as much of an idiot as I thought you were. I mean, you should have heard the things that the company told me after you had left. If they rated on a base ten system, they would have given you a ten. Or maybe a nine and a half. They didn't like the title."

"They didn't like the title? What's the matter with 'the wrong side'?"

"Come on, Miroku. Even I think that isn't very creative, or original." She took a sip of her ginger ale. "How was the play anyways? Did you make it in time?"

"I did. I was rather impressed. Unfortunately, Sango's congratulatory flowers had to be passed from my hands to her brothers before she could receive them. She had plans that evening."

"I'm sure she loved them. I mean, you're such a sentimental suck that even I find it endearing sometimes."

"Well, thank you for the reassurance. I suppose I'm paying for dinner?"

"Of course. I mean, you are the rich one of us." She finished her drink and smiled.


	41. Teamwork

**Author's Note: **I will apologize, as I have been known to do as of late. I am crazy busy and want my readers to know that I am still working on this and still care! Reviews= AMAZING!

**Prompt: **Teamwork

**Updated:** August 5, 2013

* * *

><p>Miroku's alarm-clock radio was always set on some sort of classical music channel. When it went off it would awaken him slowly and pleasantly. On the other hand, if he received a phone call before his alarm had a chance to sound- which seemed to happen more often than not lately- he would be jarred awake, depending on the call. When 'Who let the Dogs Out' started to play, with an accompanying buzzing vibrate, his eyes were open in moments.<p>

"I'll have to kill Shippo for changing my ringtones," he murmured to himself grumpily before pressing 'talk.' "Hello?"

"Hey Miroku." InuYasha's voice was rough and friendly as usual. "Did I wake you?"

"You did, but it's no big deal. What's up?" As he asked this, Miroku stood and made his way to the bathroom. He had long ago mastered the ability to do his morning ritual while talking on the phone. The only parts that became difficult were shaving and the eventual showering.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today," was the reply. Miroku paused with his razor against his jaw.

Hanging out with InuYasha was bound to be interesting. He was a nice guy, and especially approachable since his mood had improved. Also, spending time outside hadn't been at the top of the Takeuchi priority list. It was more than likely a good idea to get out and have a life.

"That sounds like it could be fun. Any idea where and when?"

"How about I pick you up in thirty minutes and we go for breakfast? We can decide what else to do from there, while we eat."

"Sounds promising." Miroku rinsed the razor a final time, and placed it in its holder. "I'll see you then." InuYasha agreed and then he hung up. Miroku placed his phone on the counter and got into the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand.

After about ten minutes he was alerted that his shower was complete by a sudden movement of the shower-curtain. He tucked it to the side to see the disturbance, one eyebrow raised. Baby was batting her ragged paw at the colourful fish on the piece of plastic. When she saw his face appear, she jumped down from the tub ledge, and sauntered across the bathroom floor. A few feet from the door, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder as if to say, "What are you waiting for?"

Miroku chuckled and stepped from the tub, reaching for his towel. He wrapped it around his waist after quickly drying off, and stepped across to his room. He pulled out some casual clothing- a polo and khakis, and used the towel to wipe the most of the water from his hair. After he dressed, he fed Baby, and scratched her behind the ears. Then he pulled on his tan sandals, collected his keys and wallet, and left- safely locking the door behind him.

He only waited outside for about five minutes before a Ford F150 pulled up with a familiar driver. As it got closer the window rolled down.

"Get in, Takeuchi," InuYasha grinned at him. He had a green ball cap on his head this time, hiding his ears. Miroku pulled the door open and slid into the seat.

"Nice truck."

"Thanks. She's getting old though." He drove away.

Miroku didn't pay to close of attention to where they were going. The tunes on the radio, and the conversation with the hanyou were far more interesting than the scenery. Still, once they arrived at the restaurant he almost wished he had paid more attention.

The breakfast was phenomenal. He had never seen such perfect sunny-side up eggs, since his last vacation, a good five years ago.

"Sango loved her flowers," InuYasha said, after they had paid and were sipping coffee. Miroku took a deep sip and swallowed.

"Did she?" he placed his mug gently on the table. "I hadn't heard from her, so I wasn't quite sure what to think. I didn't know if I had stepped past the boundary or not." He paused and took another sip. "Actually, it feels as if it has been a long while since I've seen her."

InuYasha stretched, "Ah, well, I don't know if I can do anything about that, but I can assure you that she enjoyed the gift. She seemed thrilled, and a bit flattered." Miroku nodded. "In any case, where would you like to go?"

"Why don't we drive out and go for a hike? I mean, the weather is fine, and I haven't been getting much sun lately. Got to have that Vitamin D, you know."

"Sure," InuYasha chuckled.

When they were back in the car InuYasha headed towards the outskirts of the city. Miroku leaned back and enjoyed the view of unfamiliar buildings, and pedestrians. The silence was broken when InuYasha began to speak.

"A few days from now is an important date. Would you mind meeting with me to set a few things up?"

"Sure." Miroku turned his head to face his friend. "What sort of event is it?"

"It's Chika's birthday," something was off about his voice. It was a bit softer than it usually was. "I just wanted to try and make it nice."

Miroku smiled, "There is no need to explain to me. Daughters are important, or so I've heard." He chuckled. "If there is anything I can do to help and make the day more special, I'm there."

"Thanks." It was quiet a little longer, but the hanyou once again started conversation. "How did you figure out that you had supernatural powers?" Miroku thought about it and shrugged.

"It's hard to remember. I was born with them, so for all I know I've had them since I was a baby. I just figured that it was normal. Around the time I turned four, though, I talked to my friend Aki about it. I think it was something along the lines of, 'you're extra yellow today.' He very obviously didn't understand, and my four year old self couldn't exactly explain it." Miroku looked back out the window. "Apparently, my father had been eavesdropping. Later on he pulled me aside and told me not to tell people about the aura I saw around them. Once I was eight, he explained it to me better."

"Did he teach you how to use the abilities you have?" InuYasha wondered aloud, focusing on the road.

"No, my father didn't have a strong affinity to the power like I do. I have read into auras and stuff through books and online. I think I've got a pretty basic understanding at least."

"I didn't mean the auras, I meant other parts of your power," InuYasha responded knowingly.

"I don't quite understand what you mean. I don't have any other powers than that."

"Oh, you do, I can assure you. I can smell it. If you want to learn to use them, I can help you figure it out," he offered. This surprised Miroku, and he thought about it.

"What kind of powers are you talking about?" He asked curiously. It's not that he thought that his friend would lie to him, it was just that he had never heard of that from his father's journals. The only book that seemed to suggest that this may be true was the book which InuYasha had suggested he read.

"Oh, I've seen people like you create barriers of sorts. There are various psychic attacks, and obviously quicker reflexes and better vision than those without your abilities. In my mind, the palm reading was just a hoax, though."

"Barriers and psychic attacks? Really?" He glanced at the hanyou, slightly agitated by the idea. "What would I need that for?"

InuYasha snorted, "Why do I need claws as sharp as iron?" He held up his hand and the sunlight glinted off the nails in question. "Mine have stayed with me, seeing as I've been alive a long time. If you didn't have a use for yours, you would have evolved without it. Don't you know anything about Darwin and genetics? Unneeded traits tend to slowly disappear or become like the human appendix- removable." The hanyou pulled off to the side of the road and stopped the car. He faced the author with raised eyebrows. "Demons are still alive, and so the people who were originally meant to fight or protect against demons still have their abilities. Besides, a barrier can be useful for many situations. Plus, I'd only teach you what you wanted to know."

Miroku thought of this for a while. He was already different, why not hone the skills that he had? On the other hand, the idea of a supernatural attack unnerved him. Still, there were more benefits than bad points.

"Sure, why not? If I'm going to be different, why not be the best at it that I can?"

"That's the spirit! Now get out, we'll head out into the trees and I'll show you a thing of two!"


	42. Standing Still

**Author's Note: **It's been far too long. I am sorry, but I'm working on it! I hope that you are enjoying it, though. Reviews=karma!

**Updated:** December 4. 2013

**Prompt:** Standing Still

* * *

><p>Miroku lay on the bed, exhausted. InuYasha had led him off into a clearing in the trees and had begun to teach him a very taxing thing or two.<p>

The hanyou had explained that by harnessing his chii and beginning to control it, he could form it into a protective sphere around his body. In the six hours they had spent trying, Miroku had only just managed to begin to extend his chii past the thin layer it regularily was, and make it slightly thicker. InuYasha assured him that it would take a lot of practice to get anywhere further than that, but it was a quick start, and he had indeed seemed impressed.

"You're not completely useless," he had said in the nicest way. Contrary to the words it had sounded like a compliment.

InuYasha had also exhibited just how strong he was by lifting a fallen tree, and cutting it into firewood with nothing but his claws. It took only about a minute, and Miroku was definitely awestruck and dumbfounded.

"Iron Reaver?" He asked, with a slightly teasing tone as they walked back to the truck. His body felt heavy. His mind was humming with the beginnings of a headache, and his eyes ached.

"It was kind of a catchy thing to say back in the day," InuYasha explained. "Let's head back into the city. I'll buy you dinner, and we can have coffee. You look like you need it."

They had done just that. The double expresso hadn't helped, and then InuYasha had driven him home. Now, all he could do was wait for sleep to claim him.

Three days later, Miroku awoke to the sound of a knock on the door. He had gotten his chii to stretch another couple of inches. He was practicing every spare moment, and in between that and staring at a computer screen all day it was really draining his energy.

He got up, quickly and groggily tossing on some clothes, and unlocked the door. There stood InuYasha with coffee.

"I figured you had forgotten. Man, you look like you haven't shaved since I last saw you."

"I haven't." Miroku accepted the one coffee cup that was extended out to him, and stepped back, letting his friend inside. "I also didn't forget that you wanted my help, you just never told me what day it was."

InuYasha nodded, "true enough. Sorry about that."

"Really, no worries. I was up late practicing and just didn't really have the energy to even turn my alarm clock off." Miroku yawned as he led the hanyou into the living room. "What is the plan for today, by the way? Streamers and balloons seem a little oldschool, and she doesn't seem the type for Disney princess parties." His tone held the hint of a joke, but InuYasha didn't break even the tiniest form of a smile.

"I was thinking of music, family and food. Chika especially loves banana parfaits."

"Well, I really like cooking. I could make the meal. Banana parfaits are fairly easy. What else would you like?"

InuYasha looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure. I was just thinking that sandwiches would be a good start."

"That's the truth. Well, I suppose that we should pick up supplies."

After they finished their coffees, they headed out. Shopping took very little time, and they were back at Miroku's apartment within the hour. While Miroku organized, and chopped, he noticed that InuYasha wasn't saying much, and hadn't since they'd left. Letting his second sight through, he saw the orange aura whipping about around the solemn figure.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" He asked quietly, not wanting to pry, but feeling that it was important to acknowledge that not all was right. He watched as InuYasha's eyes flicked in his direction, and then turned back to the bowl of ramen in front of him.

"This is just a rough time for me." The sentence was obviously difficult for him to say, so Miroku didn't comment. After a few minutes he continued, "It seems like I've been saying that a lot lately. Being a half demon is not the fun and games one would expect."

"As I've gathered." Miroku stacked sandwiches in piles of three on a platter, then wrapped them in saran wrap.

"I don't know why I keep telling you things like this," InuYasha chuckled in a sad, half-hearted way. He stood and walked over to the window, his silvery ponytail waving behind him. " It's like I'm standing still as Chika keeps walking forward. She's aging much faster than I could hope to keep up with. As you said before, she looks as if she could be my mother." He glanced over his shoulder, and their eyes met. The golden hue, which was so supernatural, made his sorrow appear ancient. "Can you imagine burying your only surviving child, and then living multiple lives worth of time after she's passed?"

Miroku couldn't picture it, even with his imagination. There was nothing to say, nothing that _could_ be said. They just shared silence, InuYasha sitting down once again. Once the refreshments were done, they packed them into a box comfortably. Then they headed to Shippo's house, where the party would be held.

"Hey guys, come on in!" Sayuri was very happy and enthusiastic, as she ushered them in. The house was now tastefully decorating with complementary pastels. They walked through the house, and down to the basement. Everyone was there, and welcomed them with smiles. Miroku noticed the force that InuYasha put behind his return expression.

"Daddy," Chika said, walking up from the back. She was wearing a long emerald green dress and looked positively beautiful. She reached out and embraced her father, and Miroku could have sworn that he saw InuYasha bite his lip, trying to hold something back.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," InuYasha whispered, "and many more."


	43. Dying

**Author's Note:** This chapter (since it is not an important prompt), shall be a perfect drabble. The next chapter is one that I've been looking forward to for a very long time. I can't help but wonder if anyone aside from my three wonderful reviewers have been reading... Reviews=Karma.

**Updated:** December. 10, 2013

**Prompt:** Dying

* * *

><p>A week later things had calmed down a bit. InuYasha seemed to be doing a bit better.<p>

"I am just dying to take you out, my dear," Miroku stated, leaning over the back of Sango's chair. He glanced at the paper that she was writing.

"Sorry, this paper is due on Monday, and it's very important," Sango smiled at him.

"What is it about?"

"It's on strategic defense maneuvers from 1945-1991."

"Oh, that sounds riveting."

"Sarcasm noted, but it's also something that is required for me to get the grade I want." Miroku smiled and settled in next to her.


	44. Two Roads

**Author's note: **Thank you for your patience. And reviews!

**Prompt: **Two Roads

**Updated: **March 5, 2014

* * *

><p>It was a big day, and the weather was fantastic. The forecast had been suggesting that they had another good week or so of weather before autumn finally rolled in. Unfortunately, Miroku was unable to enjoy the warmth as much as he could, because he was cooped up in Rin's yellow Mercedes. Though he was not able to run to the beach and swim the last of the warmth away, he was content.<p>

Earlier that day, Shippo had sent him a text message. Why the fox hadn't just called him was a mystery, but the message stated: come to the bar. He felt compelled to go, of course, and when he arrived, Shippo was perched on a stool looking as if something were on his mind. When he saw the author arrive, he jumped agilely down and sauntered over.

"This way," he said, gesturing behind the bar. Miroku said nothing, and followed. There was a small room in the back, and a bigger storage room behind it. Shippo led him over to a keg and turned around. "I know that you have been helping InuYasha a lot recently, and I want you to know that I appreciate it."

Miroku nodded, "It's no big deal, really."

Shippo smiled, "but it is, really. You just can't see it." He chuckled softly to himself. "I'm sorry to say, I was hoping you would keep helping him. He's had a long life, and it has been full of trials. Having a friend like you that is there for him is a comfort."

"You know that I'm here for you, too, right?" Miroku wondered aloud, and Shippo beamed at him.

"You really are a stellar guy, you know?" He paused, the ghost of a grin still gracing his face. "There is something that InuYasha is struggling with, and that is why I wanted to see you."

"Then what's up?"

"I know that he had Bokuseno tell you about Kagome. Did he tell you that she was a time traveller?"

"I did know that."

"That makes things easier. Well, Kagome's mother is still alive, as is her brother Souta. Recently, Souta has been visiting, and it's been bringing up a lot of memories."

"Wait, are you talking about Sango's friend Souta?"

Shippo nodded, "yeah, they're pretty close in age. The thing is, Chika has never met her grandmother, and though she knows Souta, she doesn't know how he is related to her. It's quite a predicament."

Miroku leaned against a wall next to some kegs. He thought for a minute before any idea come to him.

"So what we are trying to do here, is come up with an idea of how to introduce Chika to the family she's never known she had. I assume that this also means that her grandmother and Souta don't know of this relationship either. Explaining to a woman that you have a granddaughter who is older than you could prove to be quite difficult."

"Yeah, that is part of the reason that things are the way they are. InuYasha has been standing at this crossroads for years now, and he has two paths to choose. Either he can continue on as if it is nothing and Chika may never be the wiser, or he can unite his family. I know what he wants, but I think that he just needs a little push. Can you be the one to give him that?"

Miroku straightened and dusted himself off, "I don't see why I can't at least try. Where is InuYasha? I'll go talk to him."

"He's likely back at the house. Do you want me to call and have him meet us somewhere?"

"No, that is fine. I can head over there right now." The two exchanged good-byes, and Miroku headed to the bus stop that would take him across town.

It didn't take as long as he had expected to get to the Saiga household. When he knocked, the door was opened, and he did not see anyone at first. He looked around, and noticed that one of the twins- the one with the left cheek stripe- had been the one to answer the door.

"Hello again, sweetheart," he greeted with a friendly smile, which she toothily returned, "is your uncle InuYasha home?"

The little girl nodded, and pulled the door open wider. Then she turned and scampered part-way down the hall, and turned back to him.

"Should I follow you?"

She nodded, and he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He removed his shoes, and followed her down the hallway. They took a turn down another hallway, and ended up at a set of stairs. Sango's sister stopped and pointed up, smiling again with a mouth full of pearly whites.

"Thanks, kiddo," He reached and ruffled her silvery hair, before passing her and continuing up the stairs. At the top there was a blue door. He knocked.

A gruff, 'what' was the response that he received.

"I heard that you were locked up in there all alone, and was wondering if you needed company." His voice was light and he waited patiently. There was a rustling noise from the room behind the door just before the door was opened.

"Shippo send you?"

"I'll have to answer yes to that one. Still, it's better that he did. There was a rumour floating around that you were thinking of doing something big, and another that you may have been waffling. I don't know which is true, and that concerns me."

InuYasha looked a tad embarrassed. He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy bangs.

"The little fox told you, eh? Well, of course he did." Another sigh. "I haven't decided what to do yet, if that is what you are wondering."

"A third party seemed as if they wished for me to put in my two cents, but this is a big decision, so I won't offer any input. That is, unless you ask me for it." He smiled and stretched. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling down again. Now that I see that you are okay, I can feel okay about going home and working on my novel."

InuYasha stared as Miroku turned to leave. Just as he walked down the stairs InuYasha cleared his throat.

"Thank you. I think I know what I'm going to do."

"You already knew what you were going to do, you just hadn't realized yet."


	45. Illusions

**Author's Notes:** Reviews fuel my writing process, and I've been needing everything that I can to get it going lately.

**Prompt:** Illusion

**Updated:** May 2. 2014

* * *

><p>Some places are very relaxing. The moment that you walk in you're are greeted by the same faces, and feeling as the last time you had entered. They were warm, and stationary. They rarely renovated beyond a fresh coat of paint, and the lack of change was heart-warming.<p>

When Miroku walked into Foxfire a bit early and saw that the walls were green, he paused for a moment, but shook his head. Sure, the shade was a bit too dark for him, but maybe Shippo enjoyed it. Further in, though, things were much more out of sorts.

Bookshelves were assorted sizes- the smallest would have been able to fit into Barbie's Dreamhouse, while the largest seemed to actually continue through the ceiling. The floor appeared to change from cloudy material, to almost liquid and then to grass. There were bats hanging from the light fixtures.

Miroku backpedaled and locked the front door, turning the 'open' sign to 'closed'. Then he took a deep breath and continued in. He paused a moment, focusing his sight and the oddities disappeared.

"Illusions," he muttered.

"Miroku- that had better be you and not another one of these goddamn apparitions!" InuYasha's voice rang out from behind a bookshelf. His head poked out and he sighed deeply. "Tell me you're not a fake?"

"I suppose that if I were I wouldn't be talking to you," Miroku stated, walking up to him.

"Fair enough." InuYasha stepped out, pausing and leaping up to claw at one of the imaginary bats. It disappeared as his long nails slashed through it. "This is ridiculous! I don't know what Shippo is thinking- but these bloody images have to go. How can we open shop like this? Ordinary humans would think they'd gone crazy!" Another slash, and another bat was gone, but then three more poofed into place where the first two had been. InuYasha growled deep in his throat and his hands bunched into fists.

"Why not stop hitting imaginary things, and take them down at the source instead?" Miroku suggested, looking around. He narrowed his eyes. Shippo's youki was everywhere, and it would take a moment for him to track its directionality. "Shippo's aura is flowing away from us" Miroku turned around, "that means that he's this way."

Miroku walked, InuYasha on his heel, towards the stock room. The air outside of the door was densely saturated with the emerald traces that Shippo left behind. Miroku turned the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn," he sighed. "It's locked."

InuYasha chuckled, "stand back." Miroku moved, and InuYasha stepped forward. In one swift motion, that Miroku's eyes could barely follow, the door was removed entirely from the frame. Miroku shook his head.

"That was a bit excessive."

"I got us in, didn't I?" Miroku rolled his eyes, walking in and focusing a bit.

"It's hard for me to see in here, his aura is so thick," Miroku stated, thinking. He tapped his foot and sighed.

"You could try purifying the air around yourself," InuYasha suggested. "I've seen other priests do it before. I'm sure it's not out of the realm of possibility." Miroku looked at the hanyou thoughtfully.

"I have read about it before," he admitted. He took a deep breath, trying to remember the exact passage from the old text which he had received this information. "I'm pretty sure that I remember what it said," he explained, pressing his palms together, "but correct me if it looks wrong." Then he started to pray. Not aloud, but inwardly, as he separated his hands and held one out in front of himself.

"Doesn't look like it worked." InuYasha choked back laughter.

"Oh, shut up," Miroku chuckled. "I guess I need to practice before attempting purification techniques." Miroku debated reverting to near-normal vision, but then he would fall prey to any or the stronger illusions. "Can you smell him, InuYasha?"

"Of course I can," InuYasha snorted. "Almost as well as I can smell your cologne."

"Then you lead the way from here. Don't be distracted by the illusions." The hanyou stepped in front of him and began to walk. After about thirty feet and another door, InuYasha let in a sharp intake of breath. Miroku looked ahead, and there was Shippo.

The kitsune was curled up on his side, hugging his knees in the fetal position. He was humming quietly, a tune which Miroku couldn't hear, but had a feeling wouldn't be familiar. Miroku looked at InuYasha. The hanyou next to him was tensed up and hi eyes were focused a foot above Shippo's head at something which Miroku couldn't see. After about thirty seconds, he dropped his eyes to look at his hand. Miroku relaxed his sight.

A young woman, of about fifteen came into view, and Shippo shrunk down to be much smaller- only about a foot and a half tall. Upon closer inspection, Miroku could tell that the girl was the same who wore priestess garb in the dream he had had months ago. This time, she wore a green and white school girl's uniform. In the illusion, Kagome was the one singing.

"Shippo, what's eating you?" InuYasha asked quietly. Miroku removed the illusions from his vision as the kitsune stopped humming, and his face lifted about a centimeter. "I've only seen you this bad a handful of times."

"Sorry," Shippo said quietly, seeming to zone in, finally, "I don't know what came over me."

"Stress has a way of doing that. Has something happened recently that brought this about?"

"I…" He paused. "Not really. Sometimes just build up. I'm sorry." He sat up and leaned against the wall. "Sorry, she was just… comforting." InuYasha shook his head and stepped over, pulling his friend into his arms, and hugging him tight.

"It's okay. I wish I could have her around too. I get it."

Miroku excused himself silently, believing that this was not a moment that he should share. He wandered through the now illusion-free building and let himself into the hidden room. The whole time, the image of Shippo and Kagome was stuck in his head.

"Miroku, long time no see," Totosai's old voice was heard from around some shelf or another. "Here I had thought that you had given up your quest for knowledge."

"No, I'm just not that good at organizing my time," he joked, wandering down to his favorite seat. The book which he had been reading was still on the table next to it. "Thank you for leaving this book out. I doubt I would have ever found it again, if you hadn't."

"Not a problem, really," Totosai answered. "I think that book is good for you." There was the sound of a closing door, and Miroku could tell that he was alone as he opened his book.


	46. Family

**Prompt:** Family

**Updated:** May 25, 2014

* * *

><p>Being invited to dinner at the Saiga household was a surprising event, though it really shouldn't have been. Of course, he had accepted, making plans to arrive at six o'clock sharp.<p>

When he arrived, he was greeted by the twins, who each grabbed one of his hands, pulling him into the dining room. They set a space for him next to Sango, and Rin winked at him sneakily as he sat down.

As they ate, he couldn't help looking around the table, taking in the expressions, the smiles, the feelings that everyone shared.

_"This must be what family is about."_


	47. Creation

**Author's Note: **Another small chapter- trying to get through some of the less important, but still cute chapters!

**Updated: **May 15, 2014

**Prompt: **Creation

* * *

><p>The return of Autumn held all of the inspiration that Miroku needed to bring another portion of his novel to fruition. He spent much of his time sitting on a bench outside a park which was only a few blocks from his apartment, typing any ideas that passed his mind into his phone, and then e-mailing them to himself. This earned him a few strange looks that he barely bothered to notice.<p>

Time passed more quickly as he did this, and he often found himself headed straight to continue his studies. This day was no different, and he was quite pleased with himself by the time that he arrived.

Things were calm and relatively empty when he emerged for a break. He wandered closer to the front of the store, only to find Shippo sitting at an easel in the second room. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail as usual, but a few strands had fallen loose around his face. He was chewing on his lower lip as his paintbrush stroked across the canvas.

"That's a nice scene you're painting there," complimented Miroku as he leaned his hand on the table behind him.

"It's the forest where I was born." The kitsune continued to paint, adding a touch of dark shadow to the under branches of the trees. Miroku moved to inspect the painting closer, then felt his hand momentarily to the table before pulling off. He looked down on it to see a round smudge of black paint.

"Damn." Shippo's eyes turned to glance at him, and something like alarm flashed in his eyes. He jumped back with a yelp. Miroku blinked and looked at him in surprise. "Don't worry, I didn't get it on anything but my hand. I didn't realize that you were keeping your paint on the table."

Shippo seemed to calm instantly. He cleared his throat, and smoothed the apron he had tied around his waist. He re-positioned himself on his stool, sitting up straight and continuing his painting.

"I should have warned you, sorry." He chuckled a bit, and smiled. "I'm obviously over-tired, because that reaction was ridiculous. I'm sorry."

"Not at all, don't worry about it. I was just headed out, would you like any coffee, or anything? I could swing back."

"No, that's alright. See you later, Miroku."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I hope that you enjoyed the little nod to the original series.


	48. Childhood

**Author's Notes:** Reviews=Happiness

**Prompt:** Childhood

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sango! What a pleasant surprise!"<p>

Sango looked up at the sound of Miroku's voice. Her stomach did a little flip as he walked up. He wore a teal garter knit sweater, and a tight-fitting pair of jeans. The denim stretched across his muscular thighs, and Sango looked down quickly at her textbook, kicking herself mentally.

"_How embarrassing…"_ she thought, but she quietly said, "good afternoon Miroku. How are you today?" She felt him get closer, then he sat next to her. It annoyed her how aware she had become of him.

"I'm here with a beautiful lady, how could anything be better?" She knew that his eyes would be twinkling in the way they did when he was flirting with her. She bit back most of her smile, but secretly hoped that he would notice.

"I suppose if it were anyone else I could say that you could be a millionaire," she joked, and he smiled.

"Oh, a fate worse than death! To be a millionaire who does not have the honour of knowing you…"

"You really are cheesy."

"What kind of cheese though? Gouda? Brie?"

"More like the kind in a can. The really inexpensive kind."

"That's rough, and here I thought that I was growing on you," Miroku chuckled. "Now, I realize that all I am is aerosol can cheese to you…"

"Well cheese is made with mould, so I suppose that you would be 'growing' in your own way."

"That stings."

"You're lucky that I like you," she said, finally allowing herself a smile in his direction. He responded with a bright smile of his own, and his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Oh, so you like me now?"

"I thought that that was obvious."

"Well, I kind of hoped so, but you can be difficult to read sometimes." He got comfortable, looking at her thoughtfully. "I was hoping that the look in your eyes was fondness, rather than annoyance."

Sango glanced at the floor, and paused, "I am sorry that I keep you at arms-length. It's a tendency that I have, and I've never bothered to correct it."

"Well, they say that it takes ten weeks to form, or break habits," Miroku teased with a gentle smile. "I would be happy to assist you in forming said habit, maybe even over coffee."

Sango laughed, and tucked her hair behind her ear, "already attempting to play to my weaknesses, are you?"

"It's something that I learned in my childhood. My mother would use my father's weakness for books, and her for many reasons. Surprisingly, they were usually good ones. He always worked too hard, and she would use his love to convince him to go on vacations, or take breaks."

Sango rested her head on her palm and returned the little smile that he gave. She had never seen him smile like that when he spoke of his mother. She usually seemed to bring up bitter memories, which made sense, even though it was sad.

Sango couldn't remember a time that either of her mothers had caused her to feel in such a way. Rin was a beautiful, happy, caring woman, who had pulled strings and taken her and Kohaku in after the accident had taken their parent's lives.

It was harder for Sango to remember her biological mother, as she had had her in her life for much shorter of a time. In the memories she had of her parents, they were always smiling and happy. She sighed quietly. Remembering didn't ache like it had when she was a teenager, it also wasn't as easy as it used to be to recall.

"I don't really remember that much about my human parents," she found herself revealing more about herself. Sango watched Miroku's eyebrows raise a fraction of a centimetre in interest, and his mouth did that adorable slight pursing thing that it did before he would lick his lips- something he did when he was weighing his responses. To her, it was incredibly appealing.

"I've never asked, because I'm not really the type to pry," the words were spoken carefully, but lightly, "but, I had wondered about your parents." He seemed to be gauging her reaction to his interest, and she gave him nothing to worry about.

"Well, there isn't much to say. They were in an accident when I was five," she told him. "Rin worked at the daycare where we stayed, and she took us home. After a while, she convinced father to adopt us."

"From what I've seen, Rin does seem to be the all-loving sort."

"You have no idea. She's always been light-hearted and sweet, but she is also the rock of our family. From the outside it would look like father could handle things all on his own, but really, they're a team, with her slightly coming out on top." She smiled in amusement.

Miroku chuckled a little, "is it entirely wrong of me to have pictured a leash in her hand at that point?" That surprised Sango into a small giggling fit. She saw the slightly proud expression cross Miroku's face, as he leaned a bit closer. "I'm glad to see that you found that amusing, rather than scandalous."

"You're awful!" Sango insisted between giggles, as she attempted to calm herself. With a deep breath, she regained her composure. "I've never heard anyone so confidently say something embarrassing about my father, aside from InuYasha- even in joking."

"That's me- brave and over-confident to a fault," his voice was joking.

"You better not be ballsy enough to let Sesshomaru hear you say that." Shippo's voice piped up suddenly. Sango glanced over towards the doorway, to see him holding a book. "I wouldn't want to make a remark that may make him get even. He could plot out his revenge for longer than you will live."

"Maybe I should just keep to quips, advice, and random trivia. On that note: did you know that an elephant can smell under water up to three miles?"

"How do you even know these things?" Sango asked, stretching out her legs.

Miroku shrugged, "I do a lot of research."


	49. Mirror

Updated: July 25, 2014

Prompt: Mirror

* * *

><p>"They are very cute young girls, but I am confused about something," Miroku stated, hefting Sango's shopping bags into a more comfortable position in his hands. The fact that he could almost not even carry them, was likely a testament to how much demons ate. Sango looked over to him with an amued smirk, as she finished wiping leftover ice-cream from the corners of the twin's mouths.<p>

"Which is..?"

"They look like twins, but they're not truly identical," he mused, walking toward the bus stop.

"Here I thought you were a well of all sorts of trivia," Sango teased. The girls swung the arms that weren't being held, in time to their steps.

"Ah, but I never suggested that I know everything," he grinned over at her in amusement.

"They're Mirror-twins. It happens when a single fertilized egg splits early on, but after a week. It's not really a type of twin, but they are reversely asymmetrical, even down to their organs. It happens in about twenty five percent of cases of twins. Even their dominant hands will be opposite. I suppose the easy way to explain it is that they're basically mirror-images of each other."

Miroku let his brain work over the information for a while, then said, "Another fact under my belt. I guess now, if I ever want to write twins, I have another option- aside from identical or fraternal." He chuckled. "Either way, they are adorable."


	50. Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:** I'm on a roll for updating for now! I'm hoping to keep it up! Wedding date has been changed so it's actually sooner, so yeah! Still, I'll be done school in December! WHOOT! Please review

**Prompt:** Breaking the Rules

**Updated:** July, 31, 2014

* * *

><p>Working in the secret room without company was a novelty. Shippo and InuYasha were busy in the store, and Totosai had left shortly after he'd arrived, claiming that he had had an errand to run. Sango had the day of, and so, that left Miroku sitting by his lonesome in the secret room, actually pouring over books.<p>

After only a few pages, some very interesting information jumped out at Miroku. At this point InuYasha's name was mentioned again. Apparently the monk had been told part of the story of his life, and wrote of it slowly, but carefully.

InuYasha's parents were the Lord of the West, a great dog demon- and Sesshomaru's father, and lady Izayoi- a noble woman of beauty compared to that of princess Kaguya of legends. His father had died fighting to save him and his mother's lives after being previously wounded. He was then raised by his mother.

It was not easy being a half-demon even then. He wasn't accepted by the demons, nor the humans. The demons, including his half-brother, ignored him, and the humans bullied him. His mother died before he was past fifteen, and Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with him, as he had previously blamed him for their father's death.

Eventually, he fell for a woman named Kikyo. She was not just any woman- but a very highly spiritual priestess, who guarded the legendary Shikon no Tama. They were going to use the wish of the jewel to turn him into a full-human, and purify the jewel. Before that could happen, though, Kikyo died and InuYasha was pinned to a sacred tree in a sleep that should have lasted forever.

Fortunately, Kagome accidentally traveled through time and was able to free him, because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. The book went on to say that along with Kagome, and other friends- he had saved the world, and eluded that it would later explain in more detail.

Miroku paused, tapping a pencil against his cheek. Suddenly he felt the need to continue reading, and not be confined to such a short space. He also needed to make notes- because the book had given him a few interesting ideas. Not thinking too much of it, he slipped the book into his bag, standing, and taking his leave.

As he said his goodbyes he started to feel uncomfortable, but for the life of him he couldn't think why. He remembered by the time he arrived home and it was too late to erase what he'd done. He would have to return the book to the secret room as soon as he had the chance.

Still, he felt his forgetting rule number one would be for the best in the long run.


	51. Sport

**Author's Note:** AH, I've had this particular chapter written since the very beginning of this story, so if it is not so similar to my current writing, I apologize. I kept it as it was when I originally wrote it. Also- we are officially at the half-way mark! I hope that you are enjoying it, and that some of you have stuck around for the whole thing!

Reviews=karma and happy author's.

**Prompt:** Sport

**Updated:** August 1, 2014

* * *

><p>On a day when he hadn't set an alarm clock, Miroku awoke to the ringing of his telephone. He groaned and opened his eyes. The sunlight was streaming in through the part in the curtains, and playing across the wall as birds flew past. He reached his arm out over his bedside table, and grabbed his cell. Turning it on to quiet it's obnoxious trilling.<p>

"Hello?" His voice came out as a croak, so he cleared his throat and tried again, "Hello?"

"Morning, Miroku." The voice was familiar- so much so that it was out of place. He blinked a few times, feeling much more awake.

"Shima?"

"Of course it's me. Were you expecting a call from someone else?" his ex replied.

"No," he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty. I figured you'd be up by now. You always set your alarm for eight."

"Actually, I unplugged my clock last night. I was up late doing some research."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Why were you calling?" He stood up and walked to his adjoining bathroom.

"I was wondering if you would come over for dinner tonight. I had a big meal being brought in, but Yuko cancelled on me at the last minute. I would hate for it to go to waste." Miroku sighed.

"Shima, we aren't together anymore. We aren't even friends. Why would I want to have dinner with you?"

"Maybe it's because I have some paperwork for us to go over. If you'd rather not…"

"What kind of papers could we possibly have left to sign? Do you want half of my organs now?" He let some of the bitterness he felt seep into his voice. Her tinkling laugh, which used to make him smile, now angered him.

"That's an amusing thought. The reason you need to be there is because we need to remove your name from the mortgage. You need to read some things, and sign them, otherwise I would just do it myself."

A sigh escaped his lips once again. The idea of eating any kind of dinner with Shima was almost repulsive. Not only was the company undesirable, but knowing her she would probably spend hundreds of _his_ dollars on foods that did not appeal to him. Food that was _healthy, gluten-free_, _trendy, _and would likely taste like cardboard. Plus, being in that house always made him uncomfortable.

"Fine. When do you want me to stop by?"

"Around six-ish?" Her voice was pleased with her victory, and he had to hold back a rude comment.

"Alright, goodbye."

Hanging up did nothing to ease the tension that had accumulated over the very short phone call. It likely wouldn't leave until after the dinner. He shook his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. There was stubble on his cheeks and chin, and if he were headed to Foxfire, he would have felt inclined to shave it off, but his ex-wife deserved no such curtesy.

He looked down and turned on the tap. After washing his face, he headed out to the living room to read and await his demise.

4789570453

The moment he stepped into the house, memories of how much he despised it rose to his mind. All of the luxuriously expensive décor made him want to walk right back out again.

He remembered the gentle family feeling of the house Sesshomaru owned and shook his head. That was how a home felt. This was just a house.

Then Shima appeared in the hallway. She wore very little and it didn't interest him in the least on her. It was tight fitting mini dress that may as well have been a negligee. Though he tried his best not to, he found himself picturing it on Sango.

The thought was tempting to him. Sango's amazing legs, barely covered by the almost non-existent skirt. Her arms bare, her hair- which was much longer than when they met- would be loose. Her whispering his name.

He shook his head to try to clear it of the image. This was the worst possible time to think of _that_. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Shima." From the look on her face it was clear that she thought that she was the cause for his _condition_. Just that look helped remedy the situation a little.

"Come in, Miroku! The food is here, and the table's set. We wouldn't want it to get cold!" Her voice was sugary-sweet. She reached out and took his arm gently. He shook her off and proceeded into the dining room.

The food wasn't as terrible as he had anticipated, though it was close. He even found himself enjoying the glass of red wine that she had generously poured for him. Many times in fact, for the glass kept being refilled for him. Not that he was complaining. It made Shima's chipper talk easier to stomach.

She talked about many things- half of which he didn't pay attention to. After a short while, he found himself actually laughing at some of her jokes. The spreading warmth of the alcohol was to blame and he knew it.

"So," Shima started softly, "how about you and I get a little more comfortable? Maybe sit by the fireplace?"

Her game was obvious, and he was slightly taken-aback that she'd even tried it. He looked into her face.

"No." It was blunt of him, but he didn't give to fucks. Her eyebrows raised.

"I noticed your reaction when you saw me," she purred. "Or was that for someone else? Do you have a new girl? Oh, look at your face, you do! What's her name?"

"It's no one, Shima. Especially not you." Miroku stood.

"Oh, so you're not actually together. What, did you get shot down? Or worse! I bet that you _did_ get her, but she wasn't impressed, and didn't call you back!" She taunted, a most unpleasant look on her face. It was a look he had come to know, and he knew that she was trying to get a rise out of him. The worst part was that it was working. He felt his pride prickle up at the insult.

"Don't." He gritted his teeth and started to walk past her towards the doorway. As he passed, she stood and began to follow him.

"Why not? Maybe that wasn't it at all. Maybe she wanted to, but you just couldn't get it up." That was the last straw. He let loose something akin to a growl, and grabbed her hand, guiding it to something that would disprove her theory. Instead of pulling her hand away, she held it there. "Then I guess that it was the performance aspect. You've lost your touch, Miroku."

In that moment of alcohol haze, all of his pent up frustration exploded into a frenzy that he couldn't seem to control. He pushed her against the wall, holding her there with his body, and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. He could feel his teeth hit hers as hers as he did so. When he pulled back, she was breathless.

"I haven't lost my touch," his voice was his own, but deeper.

"Prove it," she whispered against his ear and led him out of the room.

4374498748750

When he awoke, he knew a deep heavy shame. He slipped out of the bed that had once been his, not even attempting not to disturb Shima. He reached for his clothes and began to dress.

"Where are you going?" she asked, sitting up and yawning.

"Home," he responded, pulling on his shirt.

"Miroku, why don't you just stay and talk? Maybe resolve things between us." At that, he turned and fixed her with a dark look.

"You're cold, evil, and I have no clue why I ever married you to begin with. I am leaving, and not coming back. Don't call me again. Any _paperwork_ can go through our lawyers." The remainder of her words fell in deaf ears, as he left the house and walked away.

Only then did he allow himself to think of what had happened. Sleeping with her like that had been his intoxicated brain's way of both shutting her up, and relieving stress. The stress of being near someone whom he was so attracted to often, and not being able to do anything about it.

He stopped at a red light and ran a hand through his hair. Guilt began to mix with his shame as he remembered his inspiration to keep him going through the hours. He had thought of nothing but Sango. He had used his ex-wife as an outlet, as much as she had used herself to try and snare him again. It had been half of what she had wanted, and that made it even worse.

The question was, should he tell Sango?

He shook his head, trying to not feel like a cheater. They weren't even technically an item. The guilty feeling remained. Apparently, wanting to be her fulltime boyfriend was close enough.


	52. Deep in Thought

**Updated:** August 26, 2014

**Prompt:** Deep in Thought

* * *

><p>The trip to Foxfire felt longer than ever. It was stressful, and he snuck into the secret room before Sango arrived. He quickly slipped the book he had not meant to borrow back onto a specific shelf where he would remember it. Then he sat and waited.<p>

He was tapping his fingers on the table when she walked in. She was wearing black slacks, and a classy blouse. She quickly slipped into the seat across from him.

"Good morning," he said quietly, attempting a smile.

"Good morning, Miroku! How are you today?"

"Sango," Miroku started slowly, taking a deep breath and running a hand down his face. He looked at her face. She smiled at him, and it made his stomach clench. He wouldn't allow himself to put this off, and he refused to let his eyes drift to the table. "Last night, I slept with Shima. I didn't intend to, but it happened and I can't take it back. I'm sorry."

Sango look surprised, and then deep in thought. Still, he saw a shadow fall over her eyes.

"Miroku," her words were quiet and deliberate, "it's not as if we are a couple or anything. You don't need to tell me about your sexual exploits. I'd rather not hear," she stood, still smiling, "and frankly, I'm surprised that you would even say anything."

She was out the door, and it was quietly shut before he thought to stand and follow her. When he opened the door and saw her retreating figure, he decided it was likely better for him to giver her some space.


	53. Keeping A Secret

**Author's Note:** Hello readers, I did my best to get some updates done in the last while, but now I am going back to school in four days. I can't guarantee that I will be able to update much while I'm there, but it's only for four more months! Also, my wedding was moved forward, so only less than seven months until that! Aaaaanyways, big plot chapter. I hope that you enjoy it, and hope to hear some interesting feedback!

**Updated:** August 28, 2014

**Prompt:** Keeping A Secret

* * *

><p>'He has grown so much since his father died, and he came under my care. Miroku, the boy who I consider to be my own son, has made many friends: InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, the wolf demon Koga- there are many whom consider him an ally. Beyond that, he has passed the point of chasing women to attempt to create an heir, because of the curse of the wind tunnel, which vanished when the demon Naraku was defeated. He now has the love of his dearest Sango, and they will settle down.<p>

The priestess Kagome, brought a contraption from her time. She called it a Polaroid. I am not so certain how it works, but she showed me how to take what she called a picture. What came out was a small painting on a strange material. The future is a strange place. '

Miroku stared at the page with wide eyes. _Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango..._ He looked at the poloroid, which was obviously taken hundreds of years ago, but was cloaked in a bit of InuYasha's aura, obviously protecting it. InuYasha, the girl he knew as Kagome, and a small Shippo grinned back at him. The two which made him pause were his and Sango's faces staring back at him. Her hair was much longer, and they both wore clothing of the Feudal Era.

He quickly closed the book, put it down and rushed out of the room.

"InuYasha," he said, raising his voice only a bit, knowing that the hanyou's sensitive ears would pick it up. "I need to talk to you." He walked into the lounge, and sat on one of the couches, crossing his ankles, and leaning back. In five minutes, InuYasha was sitting next to him, a cup of instant ramen in one hand, and chopsticks in the other.

"So, what's up?" he asked before scooping a mouthful of long noodles into his mouth and slurping hard.

"You've been keeping secrets from me. Explain the photo in the book you had me reading." Miroku leaned his elbow on the arm rest, and looking his friend in the eye.

"So, you finally go there, huh?" InuYasha slurped more ramen quickly before chewing and swallowing. "I can't say I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it, because there was no way that you would have believed me if you didn't have the proof. Besides, this way you got to learn much more about the past and possibly shine some light on the present."

Miroku sighed. His head was spinning with the images, and words that had most recently been imprinted onto his brain. It was unreal, and beyond all reason, but there was no way that the book was a forgery. The photo could be argued about, still, something told him that it was authentic. InuYasha had told him about Kagome and the time travel, so if that wasn't impossible, then why should this be?

"So what are we talking here? Is there more time-travel involved? I would have thought that I would have remembered this."

"Come on, you wouldn't have had your childhood if you had gone through the Bone Eaters Well. Besides, your eyes are the wrong colour."

"Then how did this happen?" His mind raced, and then he looked up. "No… it isn't..? Reincarnation?" InuYasha grinned, and that was his answer. "I don't even…"

"You're half right. We figure that Sango and Kohaku are reincarnations. It was unexpected. Once she reached ten we could all tell who she was. It was one in a million that they both would be reincarnated at once."

Miroku sat forward, "and me?"

InuYasha was quiet for a few minutes. Miroku didn't budge, but he didn't push either, he just waited.

"Well, Shippo has been, err, keeping an eye on your family line. You're actually descended from the Sango and Miroku I once knew." He paused to finish his ramen, and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "He came running in one day- you must have been about eleven or twelve. He was all a twitter, and we only had to ask once what was making him silly. Apparently, you were almost the spitting image of the lecherous monk. I had to admit, once I checked it out, that you did, except with Sango's eyes."

"This is ridiculous," Miroku was breathless. "From what I read, they were married, and you just confirmed that with speaking of their combined bloodline. For me and _this_ Sango, how did this happen? She's a reincarnation, and I'm blood- how in the world had such an unlikely circumstance led to…"

"You falling in love with her?" InuYasha finished his sentence for him, placing his cup, and chopsticks on the table in front of him.

Miroku nodded, "yes, exactly."

"I guess that some bonds aren't so easy to break." His voice was quiet and thoughtful as he himself leaned back. "Must be the case, or I would never have met Kagome either." He grinned, and Miroku suddenly felt a bit more calm. "You should feel lucky," he suggested. "I know I'm lucky to have friends, and family like the two of you."

"Does Sango know about this?" It was his final question, and he was almost certain of the answer.

"No, she doesn't. Does she need to?"

That was a good question. What would he gain in telling the girl he'd fallen for that they seemed to be meant for each other in the most literal of senses? While he was tickled by the idea, the pragmatic Sango would probably scoff. He could see being interested in the logistics of it all, but it was ninety-eight percent likely that she would deny anything that went against the idea that everyone got where they did by making their own decisions. It wasn't an expected scenario to hear Sango admitting her belief in fate.

"I suppose her knowing wouldn't change much at this point," he murmured.

"Actually, chances are that she would just get pissed at us for not telling her years ago," InuYasha grimaced. "It's best if we let Sesshomaru tell her one day- there isn't as big of a chance of her blowing a fuse."

Miroku nodded, but then took a big breath, "tell me about the past."


	54. Tower

**Author's Note:** BAM! Another chapter! Sorry, everyone. I realize that this story has been going on a long time. I hope I haven't lost all of you, and say a welcoming "hi" to all those new followers. I hope that you are enjoying the story.  
>Please review!<p>

**Prompt:** Tower

**Updated:** September 8, 2014

* * *

><p>The weight of what he had read- the nearly unbearable heaftiness of the information that InuYasha had imparted, did not lessen as the week wore on. It wasn't as if Miroku had expected to feel relieved of the past- his past- their past, by morning. In fact, he anticipated long journey towards hus thoughts settling in a place that was as close to ordinary as things even got in his life.<p>

Beyond this worry, he could practically feel Sango's frustration tower over him whenever he entered a space which they shared. Each opportunity he took to sidle up to her had been rebuffed by a toss of her long hair, and an exceptional show of her previous business-like attitude.. The worst part was that while he still felt a tad guilty, he found her reaction a tad cute, and somehow encouraging. If she was this annoyed, that _must_ mean that she cared for him at least a little, right?

"Come on, Sango," Shippo blurted out, "doesn't it sway you at all to see that pouty, almost-resigned look on his face? I mean, it's giving _me_ goosebumps, and I know that you're not heartless."

"Says you." Miroku caught her response, though she was facing away, stocking shelves rather stiffly.

"Don't try and play at stony silence," the kitsune teased, his tails flipping back and forth. "You'll never be a good enough actor to fool my years of practice. You know that I know that you want to forgive Miroku's minor slight." She may not have snorted at that point. "You see, Sango, I have known you for a long time, and you have never been able to stay angry for long- especially when it's someone who you care about. Don't bother denying that Miroku means something to you, because my little sister, you've never been that good of a liar."

Miroku sat casually stiff- if that were possible- as he watched this scene unfold in front of him. Even from twenty-four feet away he could see her shoulders rise and fall with her sigh, before she tossed a slightly dirty look over her shoulder and in his direction. He tried to project hopefulness, and maybe a bit of a pathetic feeling in her direction, thinking that it was the most likely way to win her favour. Besides- it was easy, as they were some of his true feelings.

Their eyes met, and her mouth twitched slightly, before her eyes dropped. She turned back around and resumed what was left of her shelving.

"Why should I be amiable?" Her tone was slightly lighter this time as she spoke. "Some people just don't know how to keep up with good things. They decide that good isn't enough, and look for even better."

"Hey," Miroku couldn't refrain from standing, "that wasn't what this was about!"

"They choose to forget what is in front of them, and take a step backwards- or three." She ignored him.

Miroku could feel her words rankle just under his skin. He took a few steps in her direction, shaking his head.

"That wasn't the intention at all," he protested. "It was a terribly-timed, anger and alcohol-induced mistake. I felt terrible- I _feel _terrible about it."

"You hear that?" Shippo cut in. "It was a mistake."

"Well, people shouldn't put themselves into positions in which they feel the _need _to drink," Sango argued. "What a ridiculous notion that 'I drank too much' is a suitable excuse." She turned and a smirk graced her lips.

"I didn't say that it was _suitable_," Miroku's voice croaked, and he ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the tips. "I was thinking of you the whole time.

The responses were delayed only a minute. After the pause, Sango's face started to turn red, like a beaker filling from the bottom. Shippo let out some very loud mirthful laughs, before Sango flashed him a sharp glare. She reached out to smack his shoulder, but the fox gracefully evaded her hand, skipping away expediently.

"Why would you say that?!" Sango hissed, shortening the distance between her and Miroku easily. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I said it because it was true, and I didn't think of holding it back." This admission did nothing to staunch the blushing in the lady's cheeks, but it did seem to thaw a bit.

"You're an idiot," she said quietly. He nodded. "The worst part is that you're also likeable, and sweet."

He looked up and offered her a small smile. This time, Sango returned it before surprising him with a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't let anything of the sort happen with Shima again, and I'll stop ignoring you."

"Deal." He may or may not have been blushing, and hoping that she would kiss him again.


	55. Waiting

**Author's Note:** Good news everyone! Though this has taken a while to update, I just finished Culinary school last week! More time for things! Still, with the fact that I plan to write more is still in conflict with Dragon Age Inquisition, and my upcoming wedding! Still, expect more regular postings/updates!

Welcome to new readers (I did see your reviews and I appreciate them very much, I just went through two pretty intense months), and thank you for all those who have stuck around!

Reviws= Good Karma

**Updated:** December 23, 2014

**Prompt:** Waiting

* * *

><p>Halloween drew closer as the week rolled past. There had been some hints tossed Miroku's way about the holiday being a big event in the Saiga household, but he didn't really understand until it was the thirty-first.<p>

"Bring your costume, and meet us at the house," InuYasha had said before hanging up after a short phone conversation. Miroku placed his cellphone on top of his copy of Elminister: Making of A Mage, and pushed himself up onto his feet.

When he opened his closet, there it was. Shippo had thrust a garment bag into his hand the night before.

"It's your size," he had stated, grinning widely and shaking out his bangs.

"You're certain, how?"

"Do you really think that I would make such a simple mistake? I know your size."

"How would you know that?" Miroku was interested and also amused.

"I've seen you at least twice a week for over a year. Aside from that, you're the same dimensions as the ancestor we knew. Don't look like that- InuYasha told me that you know now."

Now there was a set of blue robes hanging up. There were straw sandals, malla beads, and a golden staff with jangling rings. Everything was far too familiar, he would need to ask their origin later.

It was awkward taking the bus in the outfit they left him. It wasn't because he got weird looks- it was Halloween. There was just no convenient place to put his staff.

When he finally walked up to the door to the Saiga house, he knocked. The door flew open quickly.

"Oh, don't you look handsome," Rin complemented enthusiastically, with a big smile. Miroku smirked back.

"Thank you, Rin," he replied. "That kimono suits you extremely well, and I don't think that I've ever seen you wear your hair like that." He nodded towards the small side ponytail.

"I'm just trying out an old style, do you like it?" She tilted her head girlishly, and winked at him, causing him to laugh. She stepped back and held the door open.

"I think that it suits you," he told her as he walked past.

"Oy, Miroku," InuYasha yelled from further in the house, "hurry up, and get in here."

Miroku smiled apologetically at the mistress of the house before seeking his friend out. When he found him he smiled.

InuYasha, Sango, and Shippo were all in the kitchen. InuYasha was wearing the red 'robe of the fire rat' that he had read about. Really, M.C. Hammer would have praised the pants. The kitsune was wearing blue hakama, and a light leaf printed kimono. Sango was dressed in a multi-shaded pink kimono, with a green apron, black tights, tabi socks, and sandals like his own.

"Well, you all look very… Feudal," Miroku remarked, chuckling at his terrible choice of wording.

"Ha ha," Sango rolled her eyes.

'You're not wearing all of your costume," Shippo complained.

"I know," Miroku nodded, sitting on an empty chair, "I wasn't sure where I was supposed to wear the beads."

"What about the glove?"

"Whatever glove you are talking about wasn't in the bundle with the robes."

"Crap, one moment." Shippo's tails swished as he turned and- with a flourish- produced a matching blue glove from seemingly nowhere. IT was really more akin to an arm warmer, Miroku noticed as Shippo slipped it over his hand. "Now, wrap the beads around your palm, and wrist of your right hand."

"Where the wind tunnel would be," Miroku mumbled, as he did as he was told.

Shippo's ears perked up, "yes, precisely. I see that you've been getting on in your readings."

Mirkou smirked at him, pushing his bangs back from his forehead. "Was that really the frst clue? I'm apparently not acting as obvious as I thought."

"So it seems. Well, either way," the fox turned and straightened his back, projecting towards the doorway, "_are we ready to go_?"

As if on cue, the twins ran in. Akina was dressed in a brown kimono, with her face and slightly pointed ears painted painted green. Kohana wore what seemed to resemble scales, and when her hood flopped forward, Miroku could see that it was indeed two hoods in the shape of dragon heads. The girls ran straight for Shippo and he scooped them up affectionately, bestowing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"My cute little nieces. What are you dressed as?"

"Silly Uncle," Akina giggled. "She's Ah-Un. You know Ah-Un…"

"And sissy is Mister Jaken," Kohana grinned widely.

"Oh, how could I not have guessed?" Shippo shook his head, winking secretively at Miroku, causing him to chuckle. "Shall we go?"

"I'm ready if you are."


	56. Danger Ahead

Author's Note: Short Chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. :) Working on it.

Updated: January, 15, 2015

Prompt: Danger Ahead

* * *

><p>"She has feelings for you Miroku," InuYasha stated, grinning widely. They were seated in a little deli, enjoying some pastrami on rye, and coffee. Miroku had already had his head stuck in his laptop for a good three hours before InuYasha had called him at eight that morning. He had awoken with fifty new ideas battling inside his brain, in an attempt to get out. He hadn't even wanted to go back to sleep.<p>

They had agreed to meet for lunch, and InuYasha had chosen the place. He had emphatically suggested that this place- which was just a kiddy-corner from his grocery store- made the best sandwiches in the city, and Miroku was starting to be convinced that it was true.

"You've said this before," he replied, wiping some Dijon off of his chin with a napkin. "You and Shippo tell me every second day. I can't decide if you are trying to be encouraging or you just like hearing your own voice." He teased.

"Smart ass," his friend snorted. " Nah, I'm just trying to say that you need to be careful. Even though she really likes you, there is a lot of hard work ahead of you. Also, a lot of potential danger ahead- mostly emotional of course, but if you hurt her, it'll get physical."

"Following support with threats of violence- how intimidating."


	57. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:** I bet you thought that I was only going to give you 200 words again, nope! This is a chapter that I am excited for!

Reviews=Karma

**Updated:** Jan 15, 2015

**Prompt:** Sacrifice

* * *

><p>Miroku was sitting in the hidden library, brushing up on some of his own persona family history when Sesshomaru walked in. His braid swung as he walked with purpose, elegantly crossing one ankle over the other as he sat in the chair directly across from him. Miroku looked up from his book in acknowledgement, even though there was no need for him to look up to know who was sharing the space. The white-pink youki was as overwhelming as ever.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Saiga."

"Hnn… Call me Sesshomaru, Miroku," a perfect brow arched as his piercing eyes narrowed slightly at the surprised look on the man's face. "Don't look so shocked. You are a friend not only to my brother, but my daughter, my son, and a large other number of those in my acquaintance. It is only fitting that I treat you hospitably- as you have proven yourself as a decent sort."

"Thank you." He chuckled. " You know, it's a rather strange to think that not so long ago I was reading your books, in awe, and now you are telling me to call you by your first name. It's practically surreal."

"If you think that this was an unlikely outcome, you would balk at the future that may have otherwise been."

"What do you mean?" Miroku leaned forward a bit, interested in hearing the memories he imagined saw swimming in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"If things had gone differently, you probably wouldn't exist." Sesshomaru steepled his fingers, and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "One mis-step, and this world would have been entirely altered."

"I imagine you know a lot more about it, and you seem to have some things that you want to say."

Sesshomaru almost smiled and leaned back, "you do seem to have _some _insight. Indeed, I know much more of the situation. I will freely tell, if you have the time."

"Please do go on."

"I think that starting with the time of the Shikon no Tama would do. I presume that InuYasha, and company have told you some things, and others you have read in this very room."

Miroku nodded, "a little."

"Then that is good. Have you read of the Shikon Jewel?"

"The knowledge of the Jewel of Four Souls is passed down through my family. As was the big demon battle that purged it."

"Well, InuYasha, and his party were all there. As was I."

"I didn't realize…" Miroku's voice trailed off. He stared a moment before finding his words, "It's an honour- I mean, it was always an honour, but-"

"Calm down, there is no reason for you to act so stiffly. It was a long time ago, and there is much more to tell."

Miroku nodded, "go on, then. I will stop interrupting."

"After the big battle with Naraku, things got better for a short time, but as they always do, circumstances changed. There were bigger, meaner things than a half-demon amalgamation lurking in the shadows. It seemed as if the battles would never end.

That was when my plan originated. I realized what needed to happen. So, I began to put things into motion.

We hunted; all demons who would harm humans; those who wanted power; those who wanted a fight. A good hundred years I spent fighting- I suppose murdering would be a closer verb, we had more skill and were organized- my kind.

Once we had a controlled community, I began to write a proposition. When I finally brought them to the human lords, they deemed them treaties. They feared us, still they saw the efforts which we had put in to protecting them, and controlling dangerous situations.

We agreed on some terms. Glamours and magic, knowledge, and things of the like. You can see through them, but most people see us as human. Some, like InuYasha need trinkets, while I can use my own ability to disguise myself.

This has allowed us a tentative peace. We are allowed to live as we want, while contributing to society- within reason. But the cost…"

"What do you mean?" Miroku wondered, watching, rapt.

Another somewhat-smile graced the lips of his company. He tilted his head and un-crossed his ankles.

"The numbers of demons which we needed to purge were too many. Our population is dwindling, and we cannot possibly recover. Yes, we live for a long time, but what we have left we are borrowing. Youkai and hanyou, we are going extinct. And it was by my hand."

Mirokus stared as the demon stood. He straightened his barely wrinkled clothing, and tucked his bangs behind his ear, before he walked to the door, pulling it open slowly.

"That was the sacrifice made for peace."


End file.
